Telephone
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Satu telpon yang berujung membawa Baekhyun dalam masalah. CHANBAEK FF. YAOI. CHAP 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Little : Telephone**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart/Jeruk Purut**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Si pemuda bermata rusa yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara mendengar namanya dipanggil. Wajahnya berubah malas melihat sosok pemuda cantik berlari kecil kearahnya. Byun Baekhyun nama pemuda cantik itu terengah sejenak setelah berhasil sampai ditempat Luhan berdiri.

"Luhan-ah.." panggil Baekhyun riang. Wajah pemuda cantik itu sungguh menyilaukan dengan senyum lebarnya yang tak berhenti mengembang. Luhan sampai harus menyipitkan matanya karena silau dengan senyum terlampau ceria itu.

"Kau masih ingat permintaanku kemarin kan?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Pemuda cantik itu sudah lompat-lompat kecil seperti anak-anak minta permen dan itu membuat pemuda lainya memutar bola matanya jengah. Dengan malas Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya. Memencet beberapa kali benda elektronik itu kemudian menghadapkan layarnya pada Baekhyun yang makin tersenyum lebar. Luhan tak yakin berapa senti sebenenarnya sobatnya itu bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

"Yey! Itu sungguh nomornya Park Chanyeol dari kelasmu itu kan?"

Luhan berdecak, "Kapan aku pernah berbohong Byun Baekhyun?" Ujar pemuda bermata rusa itu kesal.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "Kau lupa ya? Kau membohongiku kemarin. Kau bilang ada les jadi kau tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Padahal kemarin kau malah pergi dengan sehun dari kelas 3B." ujar Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Luhan terbatuk keras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ehem… itu hanya kebetulan. Lesnya dibatalkan soalnya gurunya sakit."

Baekhyun dengan polos hanya manggung-manggut mendengarkan alasan konyol itu.

"S-sudahlah.. segera catat nomor ini. aku masih ada kelas setelah ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dikeluarkanya ponsel miliknya untuk menyalin ulang nomor chanyeol dari ponsel luhan. Setelah selesai Baehyun beralih menatap Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya lagi dan itu membuat Luhan langsung merasakan firsat tidak enak. Bulu kuduknya sampai meremang.

"Xi Luhan.. terimakasihhhh…." Sudah Luhan duga bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukanya. Pemuda cantik itu maju dengan tangan terentang lebar siap menyerang sobat tersayangnya dengan pelukan maut. Tapi sayangnya sang target yang sudah siaga dengan serangan itu sudah lebih dulu menghindar membuat Baekhyun malah memeluk orang yang tadi sempat berada di belakang Luhan.

Iris rusa Luhan melotot horror melihat sosok tinggi menjulang yang sedang di peluk Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu tampaknya masih tak sadar dengan apa yng terjadi karena berikutnya Baekhyun malah dengan pedenya mengatakan hal yang memalukan.

"Aku mencintaimuuuu~~~" ujar Baekhyun dengan manjanya masih dalam posisi memeluk si tiang listrik. Tampaknya Baekhyun belum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Barulah setelah beberapa saat pemuda cantik itu tampaknya merasakan perbedaan dari postur tubuh yang sedang dipelukanya itu berbeda dengan Luhan yang kecil dan imut-imut. Tubuh yang dipeluk Baekhyun itu lebih tinggi dan berotot. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik diri. Kepalanya celingukan ke sekitar. Irisnya membola melihat Luhan berada di sampingnya tengah menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi shock. Otak lemot Baekhyun bekerja lambat. Jika sobatnya itu ada disana lalu tadi siapa yang sempat Baekhyun peluk? Pemuda cantik itu dengan perasaan was-was mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sedang dipeluknya. Wajahnya seketika horror melihat sosok sangat tinggi seperti raksasa menjulang didepanya tengah menahan senyum.

"P-park chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Pemuda cantik itu cepat-cepat menunduk dalam-dalam tak berani membalas tatapan pemuda tinggi itu padanya. Baekhyun meruntuk dalam hati. Sialan kau Xi Luhan! batin Baekhyun gemas.

"Apa itu tadi pernyataan cinta?" Tanya chanyeol yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun meneteskan keringat dingin dari sisi wajahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Walau kenyataanya ia memang sangat menyukai park chanyeol tapi ia belum siap menyatakan cinta dengan cara memalukan seperti itu.

Tak disangka Chanyeol malah tertawa melihat tingkah imut Baekhyun. Tubuh baekhyun membatu mendengar tawa merdu Chanyeol. Takut-takut Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar bisa melihat tawa menawan itu. aishhh…. Baekhyun menyesal tidak bisa merekam lebih banyak ekspresi itu karena chanyeol berikutnya malah tersenyum lembut seraya mengacak helaian coklat baekhyun.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri jika memeluk orang tanpa melihatnya." Kata chanyeol kemudian berlalu dari sana sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya.

Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar pemuda tinggi itu yang menjauh dengan jantung yang berdentum menyenangkan. Oh Tuhan~ Baekhyun menyentuh tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Kau beruntung." Baekhyun beralih pada Luhan yang melingkarkan lenganya pada bahu sobatnya seraya menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau beruntung bisa memeluk park chanyeol. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku. Traktir aku es krim setelah ini." Ujar Luhan seraya menepuk bahu sohibnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, melirik sengit pada Luhan disampingnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku membunuhmu dulu Xi Luhan." desis Baekhyun dengan aura membunuh yang kental.

Luhan yang mulai merasakan aura tidak enak itu perlahan melepaskan lenganya dari bahu sobatnya. Wajah Luhan perlahan-lahan memucat melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun yang mengerikan.

"A-aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun-ah." Ujar Luhan berusaha membela dirinya. tapi sang sobat yang sedang butuh pelampiasan itu tak menghiraukanya dan malah berjalan mendekati pemuda yang makin ketakutan itu. Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar dapat meraihnya Luhan sudah lebih dahulu berlari untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Ya! Berhenti kau Xi Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun seraya mengejar pemuda mungil yang larinya cepat itu.

.

.

.

"Kemana perginya dia?" gumam Baekhyun celingukan mencari sosok Luhan. Ia kehilangan jejaknya karena temanya yang satu itu larinya sangat cepat. Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Irisnya menyipit melihat setiap sudut dari tempat yang ada di sekitarnya dan gotcha! Baekhyun menyeringai setan melihat sosok Luhan yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik pohon. Pemuda mungil dan imut-imut itu tampaknya juga menyadari bahwa tempat sembunyinya sudah ketahuan oleh Baekhyun. Luhan langsung berlari melihat Baekhyun yang juga berlari ke arahnya. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran ala anak SD diantara dua orang itu.

Luhan berlari seperti rusa dan Baekhyun mengejarnya seperti cita yang kelaparan. Tak ada yang mau mengalah diantara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Luhan sampai di sebuah tikungan tajam. Pemuda yang memang seorang atlit lari andalan sekolahnya itu dengan mudah menikung tajam dengan kecepatan yang stabil. Baekhyun menderingai diam-diam melihat aksi keren temanya itu. Baekhyun juga tidak mau kalah jadi ia semakin memacu kakinya untuk berlari, siap melakukan tikungan tajam seperti yang dilakukan Luhan tapi tepat ketika ia berlari sesuatu yang tak diduga terjadi. Tubuhnya malah menabrak keras sosok jangkung yang tadi berlawanan arah denganya. Keduanya terpental jauh. Baekhyun terduduk dilantai dengan bokongnya dan punggungnya yang terasa sakit luar biasa.

'Sialan!' Runtuknya kesal.

Pemuda cantik itu membuka mulutnya siap melontarkan sumpah serapah untuk orang sialan yang berani membuatnya terjatuh seperti itu tapi belum sempat ia berujar. Mulutnya malah stuck dan bola matanya membola melihat Park Chanyeol terduduk dilantai sepertinya seraya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Omonaa~ Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengabaikan semua rasa sakitnya untuk membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun panik. diamatinya chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah tampaknya pemuda tampan itu baik-baik saja. Tidak terluka sama sekali.

"mmm…mmmmmm"

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung menerjemahkan omongan Chanyeol karena pemuda tampan itu masih terus menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

"Aku mimisan." Kata Chanyeol seraya melepaskan tanganya dari bagian hidung dan mulutnya.

Baekhyun melotot horror melihat ada darah meler dari hidung chanyeol, "Kenapa mimisan?"

"Kau menabrakku tadi. Kepalamu mengenai hidungku."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengukuknya kikuk. Chanyeol mimisan karena dirinya ternyata.

"Kalau begitu ayo aku antar ke uks." Ajak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Keduanya lantas berjalan menuju uks. Tapi ternyata tak ada siapapun di ruang kesehatan.

"Perawatnya kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan karena biasanya perawat uks disekolahnya selalu standby di tempatnya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "mungkin masih istirahat. Ini kan jam makan siang."

"Kalau begitu kita masuk saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tapi apa kau tidak mau masuk kelas?"

Baekhyun seketika baru ingat bahwa dia masih ada kelas. Tapi tak tega rasanya membiarkan chanyeol sendirian disana.

"Tidak apa. Sekali-kali bolos. Hehe…"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Pemuda tinggi itu memimpin jalan memasuki uks, Baekhyun hanya mengekorinya dibelakang. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sebuah ranjang. Pemuda tinggi itu mendongak seraya menutup hidungnya menjaganya agar tidak meler lagi.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi diam mengamati pemuda tampan itu seketika dihinggapi perasaan bersalah.

"Hei.. apa ada yang bisa membantu menghentikan mimisanmu?"

Chanyeol melirik pemuda cantik itu dengan ekor matanya, "Coba cari kapas atau tisu di kotak P3K."

Baekhyun menurut, dihampirinya lemari p3k dan menemukan ada sebungkus kapas disana.

"Aku menemukan kapas!" Serunya girang.

"Bawa kemari." Titah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraih sebungkus kapas kemudian berjalan lagi menghampiri chanyeol yang msih saja berusaha menghentikan mimisanya.

"Ini." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan bungkusan kapas itu.

"Bisa kau bantu aku membukanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dirobeknya bungkus plastic pembungkus kapas. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa kapas, membentuknya menjadi bola kemudian menyumpalkanya ke hidung. Baekhyun masih diam memperhatikan pemuda tampan itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang selalu tampak keren seperti tokoh utama shoujo manga itu kini seperti orang idiot dengan kapas di hidungnya. Baekhyun merasa beruntung bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyaksikan wajah jelek chanyeol yang sepeti itu.

Baekhyun terkikik tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Sang pemuda cantik menggeleng cepat.

"Aku hanya berpikir hal yang lucu tadi." Ujarnya.

"Apa? Apa itu soal kau yang berlari seperti banteng kearahku?"

Bola mata Baekhyun berkedip polos.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tampanya dimata Baekhyun smpai membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Tadi itu aku pikir aku diseruduk banteng. Tapi ternyata bukan.. ahaha…"

Oke~ Itu mungkin sebuah hinaan sebenarnya. Tapi melihat wajah tertawa chanyeol yang terbahak seperti itu. Baekhyun enggan ambil pusing soal merasa marah. Justru ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan disekitarnya melihat tawa chanyeol.

"Kau.. namamu Baekhyun kan? Teman Luhan?"

Baekhyun tergagap seketika. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tau namanya? Apa pemuda tampan itu diam-diam memperhatikanya seperti Baekhyun yang selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol diam-diam? Ah tapi itu kan tidak mungkin—Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggeleng membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau bukan teman Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun tersentak, "Bukan begitu. Ya.. aku temanya Luhan."

Chanyeol menggangguk-angguk kemudian mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Park Chanyeol teman sekelas Luhan. Salam kenal." ujarnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Iris Baekhyun melebar, wajahnya seketika merona hebat. "A-aku Byun Baekhyun teman Luhan sejak kecil. Salam kenal." Balas Baekhyun seraya menjabat tangan chanyeol. Dalam benaknya pemuda cantik itu sudah menjerit heboh karena berhasil membuat kontak fisik pertamanya dengan orang yang ia suka.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Nah.. Byun Baekhyun-sshi. semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum.

.

.

.

Malam hari di rumah keluarga Byun, Baekhyun terlihat tengah mondar-mandir dikamarnya sendiri. Pemuda cantik itu berkali-kali melirik gusar pada ponselnya yang nganggur diatas tempat tidur.

"Telpon?" Baekhyun melirik pada ponselnya.

"Ah.. tidak tidak." Menggeleng cepat, Baekhyun kembali mondar mandir.

"Telpon? Tidak?" Gumamnya lagi.

"AAAHHHH! Aku bingung!" Teriaknya frustasi seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku telpon saja!" Putusnya kemudian. Ia meraih ponselnya, disentuhnya layar ponselnya beberapa kali. Jarinya bergetar hebat melihat nomor dengan nama Park Chanyeol pada daftar kontak ponselnya. Keraguan terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Jika ia tidak menelpon maka percuma saja ia susah-susah meminta nomor Chanyeol pada Luhan. Tapi jika Luhan menelpon ia ragu! Ia malu!

Menghela napas sekali untuk mengurangi kegugupan dan keraguanya Baekhyun lantas memencet tombol call. Terdengar bunyi tut panjang ketika telpon tersambung dengan seberang. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya resah menunggu telpon diangkat. Tapi beberapa menit berselang telpon tak juga kunjung diangkat Baekhyun merasa lega, setidaknya dia sudah mencobanya—pikirnya kemudian hendak menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya tapi sebuah suara berat malah menyapanya.

"Hallo?"

Iris Baekhyun melebar dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan mendengar suara baritone itu. Itu suara Prk Chanyeol! Baekhyun merasa hujaman panik melandanya. Apa yang harus ia katakana?

"Hallo siapa ini?"

Baekhyun tergagap, otak berkaratnya ia paksa untuk bekerja cepat. Bagaimana ini? Apa sebaiknya dia matikan saja telponya? Tapi kan sudah terlanjur!

"Ha-lo…" Kata Baekhyun terbata. Jantungnya makin berdetak gila-gilaan sekarang.

"Siapa ini?"

"Be-benarkah ini nomornya Kris?" Wtf? Sebentar! Siapa juga itu Kris huh? Baekhyun juga tidak tau tapi itu hanya nama yang entah meluncur saja dari celah bibirnya karena otaknya yang sudah blank.

"Kris? Kris siapa?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar bingung.

Baekhyun meringis, tentu saja kau tidak kenal! Aku saja tidak kenal apalagi kau! batin pemuda cantik itu gemas.

"A-ah… S-sepertinya aku salah sambung. K-kalau begitu a-aku tutup saja telponya."

"Tunggu—"

Baekhyun membeku, "Y-a?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Apa Baekhyun harus jujur? Tapi ini akan jadi konyol kan kalau dia berkata bahwa dirinya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan karena kekonyolanya ini!

Menelan ludah susah payah Baekhyun kemudian menjawab, "Kyungsoo."

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang, "Nah Kyungsoo-shii aku Park Chanyeol senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Y-yeah."

"Kau sekolah dimana?"

"M high school." Jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Oh aku dari K High School."

"Oh salam kenal kalau begitu. Sudah ya aku tutup telponya."

"Tunggu—"

Baekhyun kembali menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menelponmu lagi?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Huh?"

"Aku menyukai suaramu. Jadi aku akan menelponmu besok. Ja ne~"

Pik.

Telponpun diputus sepihak dari seberang. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya perlahan. Otaknya seketika blank mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seperti orang linglung.

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun meringis tiga jadi pada Luhan yang melotot horror padanya. Ia sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini ekspresi sobat kentalnya itu setelah mendengar ceritanya tentang telponya semalam bersama Park Chanyeol.

"Ini gila! Ini gila!" Teriak Luhan seraya menggebrak meja kantin keras membuat beberapa pasang mata lainya menatap mereka aneh tapi si cantik itu tidak peduli. Ia malah menyeruput es kopi digelasnya untuk meredakan emosinya yang terasa meledak-ledak. Setelah beberapa tegukan dingin—Luhan terlihat tebih baik dan terkontrol. Dia berpaling lagi pada Baekhyun untuk memberinya tatapan tajam terganasnya.

"Aku memberikanmu nomor Pack Chanyeol secara cuma-cuma agar kau bisa leluasa PDKT dengannya dan sekarang kau malah mengaku sebagai orang lain?" Ujarnya terdengar amat jengkel.

Baekhyun kembali mengulas senyum minta maafnya, "Aku tau maaf."

"Dan..dan siapa itu Kyungsoo?"

"Itu nama teman SMPku dulu. Dia memang sekolah di K High school."

Sebuah helaan lelah meluncur dari celah bibir merah muda Luhan mata rusanya menatap penuh keprihatinan, "Kau harus jujur padanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk patuh, "Aku tau tapi ini akan sulit." Ujarnya dengan nada mengecil diakhir kalimat membuat Luhan melototinya tajam.

"Oh Tuhan jantungku…" Luhan menyentuh tepat dimana jantungnya berada, berakting seolah-soal dia adalah seorang ibu yang mendengar anaknya mengatakan mencintai orang yang terlarang ia cintai.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Bentak Luhan menggelegar sampai seluruh penjuru kantin untuk sekali lagi menatap mereka dengan wajah terganggu yang jelas.

"Maafkan kami." Bisik Baekhyun pada orang-orang yang tengah menatap mereka, banyak orang itu menggeleng. kemudian kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega mendapati mereka sudah tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Pokoknya! Aku tidak mau tau Byun Baekhyun!" Kata Luhan tegas seraya menuding pemuda cantik diseberang meja dengan jari membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika melihat wajah emosional sahabatnya.

"Kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Park Chanyeol! Dan jangan bicara padaku lagi sebelum kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya." Ancam Luhan dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya. Baekhyun sangat sayang dengan nyawanya jadi pemuda cantik itu mengngguk patuh.

"Bagus! Aku tunggu laporanmu Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lagi dengan wajah ketakutan, "S-siap!" Jawabnya dengan pose hormat.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Tanganya menyambar cepat es kopi milik Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menganggur. Disedotnya dengan cepat isi gelas itu sampai tandas.

Baekhyun hanya biam memperhatikan Luhan dengan senyuman aneh.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Baekhyun pilih sebagai waktu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Park chanyeol. Pemuda cantik itu sesuai kelas langsung berlari menuju kelas Luhan dan Chanyeol. Beruntunglah ia karena kelasnya selalu usai lebih cepat karena bukan merupakan kelas unggulan jadi ia masih punya kesempatan untuk mencegar Park Chanyeol sebelum pulang.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan hati gelisah didepan kelas sampai akhirnya kelas Chanyeol bubar dan para siswa keluar kelas. Baekhyun meniti satu-persatu siswa yang keluar. Bola matanya sempat menemukan Luhan dengan wajah dinginya dan pelototan tajam padanya serta gerakan mulut 'awaas kalau tidak berhasil!' yang dibalas cengiran lebar dari Baekhyun. Bola mata Baekhyun mengedar lagi dan berhenti pada sosok tinggi chanyeol yang berjalan keluar dari kelas bersama seorang pemuda berkulit tan. Baekhyun tak mau buang waktu jadi ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, terlihat terkejut melihat Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol kebingungan pasalnya memang ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan Baekhyun mengunggunya.

"H-hai." Sapa Baekhyun dengan seulas senyum manis yang dipaksakan.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum manis, menatap pada pemuda cantik itu dengan tertarik. "Ada apa hm?"

Baekhyun menghirup napas sesaat. Wajah cantiknya terlihat amat tegang dan itu membuat Chanyeol makin heran.

"Apa ada seseuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Baekhyun menangguk cepat. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata tapi semuanya seolah tertahan diujung lidahnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun! sekeras apapun ia mendorong kata-kata itu keluar baekhyun tidak bisa! kenapa sih dengan dirinya?

Chanyeol melempar pandangan pada pemuda berkulit coklat disampingnya. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu mengedikkan bahu sebagai balasan. Lantas ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol untuk beranjak dari sana. Chanyeol mengangguk membiarkan temanya pergi. Pemuda itu kemudian beralih lagi pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan pita suaranya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Mungkin kau butuh sesuatu untuk melegakan tenggorokamu."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut samar. Ia hendak menggeleng tapi Chanyeol sudah lebh dulu menyeretnya.

"Ada kedai es krim baru dibuka didepan sekolah. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, terlihat ragu untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Benaknya masih frustasi karena tidak bisa mengatakan apapun didepan pemuda itu padahal ia tadi sudah menyusun baik kata-katanya tapi kenapa semuanya malah hilang? benaknya kosong dan ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi menunggu.

Baekhyun menghela naps pelan, kemudian mengangguk pasrah membuat seulaas senyum lebar mengembang diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Ayo pergi kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak suka es krimnya?"

Iris Baekhyun mengerjap cepat. Kepalanya mendongak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah cemas yang jelas. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya sendiri sudah berapa lama ia melamun sampai membuat Chanyeol mencemaskanya seperti itu?

"Ah tidak. Aku suka kok." Baekhyun menyendok cepat es krim vanilla dimangkuknya. Menyuapkanya cepat kemulutnya. Rasa manis, dingin, dan lembut seketika mencair dimulutnya.

"Ini enak." Komentarnya membuat Chanyeol yang menatapnya terkekeh.

"Aku kira kau tidak suka rasanya soalnya kau diam saja sejak tadi."

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Aku hanya—"

"Kyungsoo! Cepat kemari ini es krimmu!"

"Y-yeah aku datang!"

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada asal suara itu. Irisnya membola melihat sosok yang ia kenal dengan mata belonya yang khas berlari kecil menuju konter es krim dimana seorang gadis terlihat tengah menunggunya dengan es krim ditangan.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kepaa Baekhyun berputar cepat. Jantungnya bertalu-talu berkali lipat melihat Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri pemuda bermata belo dan gadis didepan konter.

Oh Tidak!

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Little : Telephone Chap 2**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart/Jeruk Purut**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

.

.

.

Chap 2 Up! Ada yang nungguin? XD

gak ada yak? wkwkwk… serah deh -_- author cuma iseng doang dan belom tau ini FF sebenernya maksudnya apa. wkwkwk… Wes nikmatin ajha. Buat yang udah Review di chap 1 makasih banyak! kekeke~ Author suka baca komen kalian 3 _ Ty ya~ Ini singkat banget kok cm 2k+. Tapi semoga suka ajha :v

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan wajah kusut. Terdengar helaan panjang meluncur dari celah bibirnya setiap beberapa detik sekali. Kakinya berhenti didepan kantin. Bola matanya mengedar pada sekeliling kantin yang ramai siang itu dan berhenti pada sosok Luhan yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku kantin bersama seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti bule. Baekhyun berdecak, berjalan menghentak menghampiri temanya.

"Luhannieee~~~" Rengeknya dengan nada merajuk.

Luhan yang saat itu sedang ngobrol seketika menoleh, Keningnya mengernyit melihat wajah kusut Baekhyun. Ekspresi itu dan bibir manyun-manyun itu… Errr… Luhan mulai merasakn firasat tidak enak melandanya.

"Maaf Sehun-ah kita bicarakan lagi nanti key?" Ujarnya pada si bule yang langsung mangangguk. Sehun—nama pemuda bule itu tampaknya mengerti bahwa dua sobat kental itu butuh privasi jadi ia segera undur diri. Luhan hanya mengiyakan saja ketika Sehun berpamitan padanya. Luhan sebenarnya terlihat tidak rela begitu saja Sehun pergi seperti itu, terlihat dari matanya yang masih saja memperhatikan sosok jangkung sehun sampai menghilang di pintu kantin dan helaan panjang yang meluncur darinya setelah sosok Sehun pergi.

Aish! Luhan menolehkan kepalanya lagi pada Baekhyun yang masih berwajah seperti terakhir kali ia lihat. Bahkan bibirnya makin moyong saja dan Luhan makin merasa jengkel melihatnya.

"Apa misinya sukses?" Tanya Luhan to the point. Ia tentunya ingat dengan ultimatumnya kemarin agar Baekhyun jujur pada Chanyeol. Seingatnya Baekhyun kemarin sempat ke kelasnya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mungkin Baekhyun sudah bicara jujur pada si tiang listik? Tapi Luhan merasa ragu melihat wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Ia lebih kacau ketimbang kemarin dan ini pastinya bertambah buruk.

"huhu~ Aku tidak bisa mengatakanya…" Keluh baekhyun seraya meletakan kepalanya di meja.

Luhan manggut-manggut, 'sudah kuduga'—pikirnya tak terkejut sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu sesuai apa yang aku katakan kemarin. Jangan bicara padaku Byun Baekhyun." Luhan hendak beranjak dari kursinya tapi tangan Baekhyun cepat mencekal lenganya menahanya untuk pergi.

Luhan menatap tajam pada tanganya yang dicengkram erat.

"A-aku sudah hampir mengatakanya!"

"Lalu kau sudah mengatakanya?" Tanya Luhan malas.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan ekspresi kosong, penuh dengan keputusasaan yang jelas.

"Aku hampir mengatakanya tapi masalahnya Kyungsoo ada disana."

Luhan mengernyit, "Kyungsoo?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan, "Chanyeol bicara pada Kyungsoo."

"Dia menelponmu lagi?" Tanya Luhan bingung dengan arah pembicaraan itu berjalan.

Baekhyun menggeleng membuat Luhan merasa gemas sendiri.

"Jadi Kyungsoo yang mana?"

Baekhyun berdecak, "Chanyeol bicara dengan Do Kyungsoo sungguhan! Teman SMPku yang populer itu! Astaga!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Bola mata rusa Luhan melebar, mulutnya bahkan ikut-ikutan terbuka.

"Astaga Baek! Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan!"

Baekhyun terlihat makin sendu, "Kemarin itu…."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kepala Baekhyun berputar cepat. Jantungnya bertalu-talu berkali lipat melihat Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri pemuda bermata belo dan gadis didepan konter.

Ini gawat! Batin Baekhyun panik. Ia segera menyusul Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan temanya.

"Kyungsoo?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya yang menawan. Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang pemuda itu diam-diam meringis. Kacau ini kacau! runtuknya dalam hati.

"Uhm..? Siapa ya?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, "Aku Park Chanyeol yang bicara denganmu kemarin malam."

Bola mata belo Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa saat. Terpaku pada wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum. Pemuda bermata belo itu kemudian tersenyum kecil terkekeh dengan cara yang elegan dan menawan untuk dilihat dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia mulai merasakan kakinya gemetaran dan jantungnya makin berdetak menggila. Semoga ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan…

"hh.. Maaf ada banyak orang yang menelponku jadi aku lupa." Kata Kyungsoo. Fck! Jawaban macam apa itu? runtuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Kenapa dia tidak jujur saja sih? Well yeah Baekhyun sebenarnya lebih berharap Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan bahwa DIA TIDAK KENAL Chanyeol! Dan Chanyeol mungkin salah orang*faktanya dia memang salah orang sih* lalu Chanyeol akan kecewa dan masalah selesai.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, senyum yang memuakkan dimata Baekhyun.

"Jadi namamu Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau dari K High School kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi mengamati Chanyeol dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Oh Tuhan bisakan Kyungsoo tidak bersikap menjijikan seperti itu? Maksudnya kenapa dia sekarang terlihat sangat genit didepan Chanyeol? Apa dia pelacur? Pikir Baekhyun kesal.

"Iya." Jawab Chanyeol singkat membuat kurva bibir Kyungsoo melebar.

"Aku punya teman disana.. uhm Oh! Itu dia!" Tunjuknya girang melihat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam seperti benda mati dibelakang Chanyeol. Pemuda bermata belo itu langsung berlari kecil untuk memeluk Baekhyun erat seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama akrab yang sudah lama terpisahkan.

"Aw Baekkie~ Lama tidak bertemu ya aku kangeeenn…" Ujar Kyungsoo ceria.

Baekhyun meringis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia seketika gugup melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat terkejut melihat kedekatanya dengan Kyungsoo.

"S-senang bertemu denganmu juga Kyungsoo-ya. Lama tidak ketemu ya…" Balas Baekhyun kaku. Pemuda bermata belo itu melepaskan pelukanya untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum *menjijikanya* lebarnya.

"Uhh… kau makin imut saja aku gemas." Kata Kyungsoo seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Membuat sang empunya meringis merasakan sakit.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Chanyeol masih terlihat surprise dengan kejutan kecil itu.

Kyungsoo berputar pada sang tiang listrik. "Kami ini teman sebangku waktu SMP! Ya kan Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo ceria pada Baekhyun yang sibuk mengelus pipinya yang merah.

"wow! kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa." Komentar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dan kalian berteman juga?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, "Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya.

"Aw! Ini kejutan!" Jerit Kyungsoo girang. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa dia ingin muntah saat itu juga melihat sikap ceria yang dibuat-buat Kyungsoo didepan Chanyeol. Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah dia tipe orang yang selalu dingin pada siapapun yang tidak ia kenal? kenapa sekarang malah terlihat seolah-olah Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol sih?

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan bicara? Aku yakin kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun kan?" Tawar Chanyeol ramah.

Iris Baekhyun melebar seketika. Wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin meluncur mulus melalui dahinya. Please jangan..jangan…

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tapi kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin sih. Tapi mungkin lain kali. Kami ada les biola setelah ini." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya menatap pada teman gadis yang sejak tadi diam disampingnya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah itu pacarnya atau bukan? Semoga saja pacarnya karena jika bukan Baekhyun yakin dia sudah mendapatkan rival untuk mendapatkan hati Park Chanyeol.

"Oh sayang sekali…" Chanyeol terdengar kecewa. Kenapa dia kecewa? Pikir Baekhyun heran.

"Mungkin lain kali kalau kita bertemu lagi." Hibur Kyungsoo nyengir.

Chanyeol mengangguk balas nyengir juga dan Baekhyun diam-diam melotot horror melihat pemandangan dua orang itu. Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran sih?

Kyungsoo melihat jam tanganya sendiri. Mulutnya seketika membentuk bulatan. Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo sudah harus pergi detik itu dan dan Baekhyun siap bersorak dalam hati.

"Kami sudah harus pergi." Ujarnya pada Park Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati kalau begitu." Pesan Chanyeol dengan senyuman lembut. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya diremas melihat wajah tampan itu tersenyum seperti itu tapi bukan untuknya. Kenapa Tuhan kejam sekali padanya sih? hatinya merana.

"Uhm.. Bye Baekhyun—"Kyungsoo melambai pada Baekhyun—"Bye Chanyeol."Pamitnya seraya melambai pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas melambaikan tangan melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu dengan teman gadisnya.

.

.

.

"Itu mengerikan Baek!" Komentar Luhan setelah mendengar cerita pilu Baekhyun.

"Tepat sekali!" Timpal Baekhyun menyetujui.

"I-ini konyol!"

"Memang." Gumam Baekhyun lemas.

"Ma-maksudku ada banyak orang bernama Kyungsoo di korea. Tapi bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang kau maksud?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, menatap prihatin pada sang sobat yang sedang terpuruk. "Kau pasti orang tersial didunia Baek."

"Aku juga berpikir hal seperti itu Xi Luhan." Balas Baekhyun datar.

Luhan menghela napas untuk sekali lagi. Ia mulai terlihat sama frustasinya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun lebih parah karena pemuda cantik itu sudah terlihat seperti orang yang akan mati besok pagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun terdengar sangat frustasi.

Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun agar temanya itu lebih tenang, "Sssttt…. jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu. Mereka kan baru bertemu sekali secara kebetulan kemarin. Kemungkinan mereka bertemu lagi kan sangat kecil."

Baekhyun langsung berjengit dari posisinya, menatap tajam pada si mata rusa.

"Apa kau bercanda? K dan M high school itu tidaklah jauh Xi Luhan! Hanya 400 meter dan kau bilang kemungkinan mereka bertemu kecil?"

Luhan menatap datar Baekhyun beberapa saat, lalu ia memutar bola matanya jengah, "Well itu cuma kata penghibur Baek. Aku yakin kau tidak mau aku mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa saja bertemu lagi untuk seterusnya karena jarak sekolah kita dengan Kyungsoo itu tidaklah jauh. Aku yakin ketika aku mengatakan itu kau akan makin terpuruk." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Baekhyun mendengus amat keras. Wajah kesalnya lutur berganti lagi dengan wajah penuh keputuasaan yang jelas. Ia kembali menempelkan kepalanya pada meja kantin.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Gumamnya lagi bermonolog ria.

"Sudahlah lupakan soal terlepon itu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku lupakan soal kau yang menipunya di telppon lupakan itu dan mulailah mendekatinya secara terang-terangan mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun manyun, "Mana bisa aku mendekatinya secara terang-terangan?"

Luhan menghela napas, "Setidaknya beri dia umpan agar dia tau kalau kau menyukainya."

"Contohnya?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

"Tolong berhenti pura-pura idiot Byun Baekhyun!" Ujar Luhan gemas.

"Tapi.. tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi!" Sergah Luhan cepat tanpa bantahan.

.

.

.

Misi mendekati Park Chanyeol secara terang-terangan yang dibebankan Luhan padanya membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat tertekan. Ia bahkan sampai harus absen dari kelas untuk pulang karena merasa kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan setelah perbincanganya dengan Luhan dikantin. Baekhyun mencoba tidur siang dirumah tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Otaknya terus berpikir keras hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendekati Chanyeol? Mendekatinya secara terbuka? itu mustahil bukan?

Itu benar-benar hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh Baekhyun! Ia tidak mungkin punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal gila itu. Well yeah.. jika dia ingin Baekhyun bisa saja melakukanya tapi bukankah itu terlihat sangat menjijikan? Bagaimana jika Park Chanyeol menolaknya? Orang dengan sejuta pesona seperti Chanyeol sangat mustahil untuk jatuh cinta dengan orang biasa-biasa saja seperti Baekhyun. Tipe orang seperti Chanyeol yang merupakan pribadi yang menyenangkan, baik hati, ramah, dan tentunya tampan pastinya lebih cocok dengan seseorang yang sama seperti itu. Mahluk sempurna dan indah seharusnya bersanding dengan sesuatu yang sama indahnya agar makin berkilauan bukan? Baekyun awalnya berpikir seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang fans ia merasa sama seperti fans lainya. Bermimpi suatu saat sang idola akan menoleh padanya dan membalas perasaanya dengan sama besar.

Tapi apalah daya hal seperti itu mustahil terjadi bukan? Baekhyun berkali-kali menampar dirinya agar tak terlalu berharap tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap ingin berusaha juga. Ia ingin membuat Park Chanyeol menatapnya juga mengetahui bahwa dia ada dan tepat kemarin lusa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya berkenalan secara resmi. Baekhyun merasa senang luar biasa. Ia berpikir itu adalah titik startnya untuk berlari mengejar Chanyeol tapi semua yang terjadi padanya selalu diluar dugaan dan Baekhyun agaknya menyesali kebodohanya sendiri.

Sigh.

Sebuah helaan lelah meluncur dari celah bibir merahnya. Ekor matanya melirik pada jam didinding kamarnya yang ternyata telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tak terasa padahal tadi sepertinya masih jam 6 sore? apa Baekhyun melamun selama itu? entahlah.. melamun selama apapun juga rasanya sama saja. Tak ada ide yang muncul dikepalanya. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidur dulu untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Siapa tau dia mendapatkan wangsit ketika tidur? Siapa tau kan? XD

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pemikiranya. Tubuhnya berguling kesamping untuk mendapatkan posisi berbaring yang nyaman. Matanya perlahan-lahan terpejam. Ia hampir jatuh kealam mimpi ketika sebuah suara ponsel yang nyaring memecah kosentrasi tidurnya.

Oh Shit!

Baekhyun mengerang jengkel. Melompat cepat dari tempat tidur empuknya untuk meraih benda sialan yang berdering dinakas. Mulutnya seketika terbuka, bola matanya melebar melihat nama si penelpon 'Park Chanyeol'. Kenapa Chanyeol menelponya? Angkat tidak? Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat ragu untuk mengangkat telpon.

Angkat saja! Putusnya setelah beberapa saat bergelut dengan pikiranya sendiri.

Jari bergetarnya Baekhyun paksakan untuk memencet tombol hijau diponselnya.

"Hallo—?"

"—Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah getir. Pemikiran yang kemarin mengganggunya kini berputar lagi dibenaknya. Apa sekarang saatnya ia jujur saja pada Chnyeol bahwa ini bukan nomornya Kyungsoo tapi nomornya? Tapi jika ia lakukan itu bukankah Chanyeol akan berpikir Baekhyun itu aneh? Mungkin pemuda tampan itu malah ogah dekat-dekat lagi dengan Baekhyun. No! Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi! Lalu apa dia perlu melanjutkan sandiwara konyol ini?

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari pikiranya sendiri, "H-hm?" gumamnya refkels sebagai jawaban.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun meringis mendengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir itu.

"Y-yeah aku baik."

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang. Dalam benaknya Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara seperti itu. Letupan-letupan rasa bahagia perlahan menggelitik hati Baekhyun membuat pemuda cantik itu mengulas senyum tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat. Rasanya aneh mendengar Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu padanya. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tak bisa mencegah dirinya merasa makin senang karena Chanyeol peduli pada apa yang dilakukanya.

"Aku sedang tiduran?" Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

Kali ini terdengar tawa merdu dari seberang dan walaupun Baekhyun merasa kupu-kupu diperutnya berterbangan tapi ia tetap saja heran mendengar tawa itu.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa kau balita? Ini masih terlalu awalkan untuk tidur?"

"Tapi aku ngantuk." Keluh Baekhyun dengan nada merajuk dan wajah cemberutnya. Tunggu—tak seharusnya ia terdengar seperti anak manja seperti itu didepan Chanyeol. Bukankah Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah beraegyo? Aish! Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan meruntuki kebodohanya.

"Kekekeke~ Kalau begitu perlu aku tutup telponya agar kau bisa tidur?"

Tidak! Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menutup telponya. Baekhyun masih ingin bicara dengan pemuda itu.

"J-jangan…" Gumam Baekhyun terdengar tak rela.

"Kenapa kau bilang kau ingin tidurkan? Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

'Karena aku menyukai saat kau bicara. Aku menyukai suaramu jadi biarkan aku terus mendengarnya.'

"Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantukku hilang."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi membuat perut Baekhyun terasa seperti diaduk-aduk dari dalam. Jantungnya ikut berdetak dengan irama pelan yang menangkan. Baekhyun menyentuh tepat dimana jetak jantungnya berdentum keras dan menyenangkan. Ini baru lewat telepon bagaiman jika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tertawa seperti itu secara langsung?

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Hm?"

"Kau diam lagi."

"A-aku hanya uhm masih terkejut kau menelponku."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan menelponmu lagi?"

"Yeah aku ingat."

"Dan aku benar-benar menelponmu lagi."

"Uhm.." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman walaupun Chanyeol mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang aku bilang?"

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Karena aku suka suaramu di telpon. Itu mengingatkanku pada suara seseorang."

DEG!

Baekhyun membeku. Hatinya seketika diliputi perasaan gelisah yang tak jelas. Dentuman pada jantungnya makin keras. Kali ini bukan rasa menyenangkan seperti tadi tapi rasanya berbeda. Menyakitkan dan sedikit banyak Baekhyun tau kalau dia merasa takut. Takut dengan pikiran bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah punya orang yang dia suka.

Pemuda cantik itu menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Suara s-siapa?"

"Ahahaha… Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakanya."

Sebuah helaan napas kecewa meluncur dari celah bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa itu orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Baekhyun was-was.

"Ahahaha uhm.. bisa jadi. Eh sudah dulu ya.. aku baru ingat kalau aku ada PR untuk besok."

"Oh I-iya.."

"Aku telpon lagi besok."

"Uhm."

"Tidurlah setelah ini."

"Uhm."

"Bye~"

"Bye."

Pik.

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ditatapnya benda persegi itu dengan wajah kosong. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa satu telpon dengan Park Chanyeol selalu membuatnya frustasi sih? Bahkan rasanya ini lebih membuatnya pusing ketimbang kemarin.

Agh!

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia melompat ketempat tidur begitu saja. Lalu membungkus tubuhnya rapat dengan selimut. Dipejamkanya paksa kelopak matanya. Baekhyun butuh tidur sekarang!

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Telephone Chap 3**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart/Jeruk Purut**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

.

.

.

Chap berapa ini? XD 3 Yah? ekekek~

Author lagi kebanjiran ide jadi langsung update. Gak papa kan?

Btw buat yang ngepoin kenapa Chanyeol suka suaranya Baekhyun ditelpon ini nih jawabanya bakalan dikupas disini #halah*. Btw buat yang ngarep biar Baekhyun enggak kaasihan disini tolong kubur itu harapan dalem-dalem soalnya ini alur hadeh! Author aja sebel ngetiknya. wkwkwk…. Aku gak bakal bahas Luhan ama Sehun di ini FF. Mereka udah punya dunia mereka sendiri di FF saya yang lain. *halah* Langsung ajha ya _

.

.

.

Kim Jongin—Pemuda tampan berkulit kecoklatan eksotis tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki pintu perpustakaan. Bola matanya mengedar pada sekitar ruangan perpustakaan sekolahnya yang cukup besar. Pandanganya jatuh pada sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol yang terlihat duduk nyaman disebuah meja dengan buku ditanganya. Jongin berdecak sebal. Kaki panjangnya bejalan cepat menghampiri teman tingginya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Panggilnya dengan nada penuh kejengkelan.

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil seketika mengangkat wajahnya dari buku ditanganya. Seulas senyum lebar mengembang diwajah tampan chanyeol melihat Jongin yang sudah menghempaskan pantanya pada kursi disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Tanya Jongin jengkel.

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat, masih dengan senyuman mengembang yang menyebalkan dimata Jongin.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba malah terkekeh membuat Jongin makin heran dan sebal.

"Maaf..maaf Jongin-ah. Aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu." Ujar Chanyeol terdengar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Jongin menghela napas melihat tingkah aneh temanya berlakangan ini. Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat sering melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang idiot. Bukankah itu aneh? Jongin sebagai seorang yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol tentunya merasa heran dengan perubahan temanya itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol yang tadi hendak membaca bukunya lagi menoleh lagi pada Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung melihat Jongin yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih ceria?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Tanyanya balik.

Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, membalik halaman buku ditanganya. "Mungkin memang benar." Gumamnya seraya tersenyum lagi.

"Huh? Apa sekarang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tebak Jongin asal. Ia tidak benar-benar tau hal apa yang bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol seceria itu seharian dan jika mungkin hal yang dapat membuat manusia tersuram didunia pun tersenyum pastinya itu karena cinta. Apa mungkin Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta?

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak, "Hm bisa jadi."

Iris Jongin melebar seketika, "Omo! Benarkah? Siapa itu?"

"Coba tebak?" Tanya Chanyeol balik seraya terkekeh pelan.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Seingatnya Chanyeol tidak sedang dekat dengan siapaun akhir-akhir ini dan satu-satunya orang yang Jongin lihat akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Park Chanyeol adalah…

"Baekhyun?" Celetuk Jongin.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut samar, menatap aneh pada temanya. "Kenapa kau pikir bahwa itu Baekhyun?"

"Aku melihatnya menunggumu waktu itu jadi mungkin saja Baekhyun kan?" Jelas Jongin.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, tampak berpikir mempertimbangkan jawaban Jongin tapi kemudian pemuda tampan itu malah menggeleng.

"Aku memang menyukainya sih. Tapi bukan dia.."

"Bukan? Lalu?" Tanya Jongin terdengar mulai tak sabar.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Memutuskan untuk menutup buku yang dibacanya untuk menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada Jongin yang sedang bingung disampingnya.

"Kau ingat tentang video yang dulu pernah aku rekam disekolahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin terlihat berpikir. Ia kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tampaknya ia mengerti video mana yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan video itu?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

Chanyeol meringis kelewat lebar, "Aku pikir aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang menyanyi dalam video itu."

Jongin seketika membulatkan matanya—menatap temanya dengan takjub.

"Benarkah? kau sudah menemukan siapa itu?" tanyanya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyumanya yang tak luntur.

"Siapa dia? Siapa?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

"Namanya.."

Jongin tanpa sadar menahan napas melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba malah menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin mulai tak sabar.

"Kyungsoo."

Iris Jongin seketika melebar. Tubuhnya tampak menegang. ia membeku. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Jongin. Pemuda tan itu hanya diam dengan wajah kosongnya untuk beberapa saat membuat Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Jongin pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja Jongin?"

Pemuda berkulit tan tersentak kemudian kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu kok pucat?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa hanya terkejut."

"Kau kenal dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol tentunya heran dengan reaksi berlebihan Jongin tadi.

Bola mata Jongin mengerjap, bergerak gelisah menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol.

"Y-yeah… Aku satu sekolah denganya waktu SMP."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa membantuku dekat denganya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol terdengar sangat senang.

Jongin meringis, terlihat ragu tapi kemudian hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau teman terbaik Kim Jongin!" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari toilet ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyeretnya paksa menuju entah kemana. Pemuda bernada rusa itu sempat hendak protes dengan aksi tak sopan dan tiba-tiba itu tapi ketika menyadari siapa pelakunya, Luhan akhirnya hanya pasrah saja membiarkan dirinya ditarik menuju taman belakang sekolah yang tenang dan sepi.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu hanya diam ketika akhirnya Baekhyun yang merupakan pelaku dari tindak penculikan dadakan itu melepskan tangan Luhan yang sejak tadi ia seret paksa.

"Luhan…" Gumam Baekhyun dengan nada putus asa yang jelas.

Kening Luhan berkerut samar melihat wajah kosong Baekhyun. Jika penampilan Baekhyun kemarin sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia kacau, maka sekarang Baekhyun terlihat lebih kacau dari kemarin. Lihat saja kantung mata itu dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Luhan bahkan mulai cemas melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Baek apa yang terjadi?" Suara Luhan terdengar khawatir.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sendu. Wajahnya pias akan kegelisahan.

"Luhan aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya resah.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan beban pikiranya.

"Baek katakan apa yang terjadi? Apa ini soal Park Chanyeol lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan membuat Luhan menghela napas lelah.

"Kenapa belum selesai? Sudah aku bilang kan untuk melupakan telpon itu dan mendekatinya secara terang-terangan?" Kata Luhan sabar. Ia sebenarnya sudah muak dengan kebodohan Baekhyun.

"M-masalahnya Park Chanyeol sekarang sudah punya orang yang dia suka Xi Luhan."

Bola mata rusa Luhan membola seketika.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Luhan terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang barus aja dikatakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang Chanyeol sudah punya orang yang dia suka." Ulang Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan mengerjap sesaat, menatap temanya sangsi. "Bagaiaman kau bisa tau?" Tanyanya heran. Apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai tahap sedekat itu sampai mereka berbagi cerita tentang orang yang sedang mereka suka?

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku bicara dengan di telpon."

"Lagi?!" Teriak Luhan tak percaya.

Kepala coklat Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan membuat Luhan mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan Baek! Kenapa kau mengangkat telponya?" Tanya Luhan gemas.

Baekhyun meringis pedih "Habisnya aku tak tega mengabaikan telpon darinya."

Luhan kembali mengerang lagi, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jadi dia bicara apa? Kau bilang bahwa kau adalah Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan membuat Luhan rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke pohon sekarang. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa temanya itu bodoh sekali sih?

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal semudah itu padanya? Bagus!" Puji Luhan sarkastik. Bola matanya menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam melihat wajah mengerikan Luhan yang sedang jengkel.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada menuntut.

"D-dia bilang dia suka suaraku makanya dia meleponku." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Dia menyukai suaramu?" Luhan terlihat takjub.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Itu mengingatkanya pada seseorang." Lanjutnya.

"Suaramu?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Iya."

"Itu aneh." Komentar Luhan seraya terlihat tengah berpikir.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Apa menurutmu ada anak dari sekolah kita yang suaranya mirip denganku?"

"Uhm… Mungkin ada." Jawab Luhan tak yakin. Jika itu merupakan wajah mungkin akan mudah tapi itu adalah suara. Akan sangat sulit meneliti satu persatu suara murid disekolahnya yang mirip Baekhyun bahkan itu mustahil untuk dilakukan mengingat banyaknya murid dan kelas yang ada.

Baekhyun menghela napas kecewa, "Sudah kuduga."

Luhan ikut-ikutan menghela napas, "Tapi dia masih berpikir kau Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kapan kau akan bilang padanya bahwa itu bukan suara Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ekspresinya kembali kosong membuat Luhan menghela napas lelah melihat kondisi temanya itu.

"Baek~" Ditepuknya bahu Baekhyun pelan membuat pemuda cantik itu tersardar dari lamunanya sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku key?" Kata Luhan kalem.

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan menatap fokus pada Luhan yang tengah berusaha menahan segala emosinya.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah jujur pada Chanyeol. Minta maaflah secara baik padanya dan katakan bahwa itu cuma keisengan untuk mengerjainya tidak lebih. Aku lihat Chanyeol bukan tipe orang pendendam jadi dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

"Tapi…"

"Kedua… setelah itu baru kita cari tau siapa yang sedang disukai oleh Chanyeol."

"L—"

"Psssttt… Lakukan key?"

Baekhyun terlihat ragu sejenak tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban.

"Anak pintar." Puji Luhan mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah mengerjakan PR matemarikanya ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring. Pemuda tinggi itu menghentikan kegiatanya sebentar untuk meraih ponselnya. Seulas senyuman lebar mengembang diwajah tampanya melihat nama si penelpon 'Kungsoo'.

'Ada apa dia menelponku?' Pikir Chanyeol heran tetapi hatinya bersorai gembira.

Tak mau membuat Kyungsoo-nya menunggu. Chanyeol segera mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ya?" Jawabnya.

"Chanyeol?" Ahh~ suara itu. Chanyeol rasanya suka sekali mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara itu dengan nada itu. Gez… imut sekali!

"Ya Kyungsoo?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu dicafe waktu itu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Kapan?"

"Besok?"

"Oke."

"Uhm.. Terimakasih. Sampai ketemu besok kalau begitu. "

"Yep! sampai jumpa besok."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Pik

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Seulas senyuman lebar mengembang dibibirnya. Ia meletakan kembali ponselnya diatas tumpukan buku dimeja belajar. Pemuda tampan itu melanjutkan kegiatan berlajarnya yang sempat tertunda tetapi diselingi pikiran tentang Kyungsoo didalam benaknya. Ahh~ Rasanya tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

Cinta pertama ya?

Seketika ingatan Chanyeol berputar pada persitiwa 3 tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol ingat itu merupakan tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah pertama. Ketika itu merupakan hari festival di sekolah Jongin dan Chanyeol dipaksa oleh temanya itu untuk datang. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu berminat dengan event seperti itu tapi karena Jongin terus memaksanya dan membawa-bawa nama persahabatan mereka maka Chanyeol harus rela mengalah. Ia datang ke festival sekolah Jongin dengan langkahnya yang berat.

"Hey Chanyeol Kau datang!" Jongin berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menunggunya di depan gerbang. Pemuda itu terengah sesaat untuk menormalkan napasnya yang memburu.

"Kau menyuruhku datang tapi kau malah telat menjemputku." Sahut Chanyeol kesal.

Jongin meringis, "Maaf-maaf aku agak sibuk dengan stand kelasku."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja." Ujar Chanyeol seraya beranjak tapi Jongin langsung menghalangi jalanya dengan merentangkan tanganya lebar.

"Tidak boleh!" Kata Jongin tegas.

Alis Chanyeol langsung bertaut, menatap tajam pada temanya. "Kenapa?"

Jongin berdecak pinggang, "Kau perlu istirahat dari belajarmu itu."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Setidaknya aku mau tidur dirumah Kim Jongin."

Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak Park Chanyeol! Kau hari ini harus melakukan hal lain!"

"Seperti?" Tantang Chanyeol jengkel dengan sikap keras kepala temanya itu.

"Mengunjungi festival sekolahku." Jawab Jongin mantap membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih memaksaku ikut event seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol gemas.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menikmati masa mudamu Park Chanyeol." Jawab Jongin nyengir.

Chanyeol untuk menatap temanya jengah, "Aku sangat menikmati masa mudaku dengan belajar Kim Jongin."

"Kau pasti jenuh." Sela Jongin cepat.

"Tidak."

Jongin berdecak, wajahnya melunak. "Ayolah Park. Cuma sehari ini kau bolos dari belajarmu itu tidak akan membuatmu rugi. Kau itu cerdas bahkan tidak belajarpun nilaimu selalu bagus."

"Dan nilaimu lebih bagus dariku makanya aku iri." Balas Chanyeol sinis.

Jongin menghela napas, "Oke oke lupakan yang itu aku akan mengalah diolimpiade matematika minggu depan agar kau bisa diperingkat satu puas?"

"Aku tidak mau. Itu tidak fair. Aku mau mengalahkanmu secara adil."

Jongin berdecak menatap sebal pada Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan belajar semalam sebelum ujian jadi mungkin dengan itu kau bisa mengalahkan nilai sempuranaku? Puas?"Katanya dengan jengkel.

Chanyeol mengagguk puas, "Deal!"

"Kalau begitu ayo segera masuk kawanku." Ajak Jongin terdengar lelah.

Chanyeol membiarkan Jongin menyeretnya memasuki gerbang. Pemuda tan itu menemaninya berputar-putar sebentar tapi kemudian karena ada teman sekelas Jongin yang memanggilnya untuk rolling shift maka Jongin terpaksa meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri.

"Maaf Chnyeol aku ada shift sampai 2 jam kedepan. Kau pergi jalan-jalan sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia sebenarnya tak rela ditinggal sendirian seperti itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Jongin pasti dalam masalah kalau dia bolos dari tugasnya dan Chanyeol sendiri masih ingin berkeliling stand-stand difestival itu yang ternyata cukup menyenangkan dan unik. Ini bahkan lebih bagus dari pada festival sekolahnya sendiri. Pantas saja festival sekolah jongin selalu ramai dikunjungi siswa dari sekolah lain.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku oke? Dan jangan pulang dulu. Kita pulang bersama." Ujar Jongin mengingatkan.

"Oke." Balas Chanyeol singkat. Jongin tersenyum lebar, kemudian berjalan menuju standnya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Chanyeol melanjutkan acara berkeliling stand sendirian. Ia mencoba memasuki stand-stand unik seperti rumah hantu yang tidak menyeramkan, lalu dia juga iseng memasuki stand ramalan yang hasil ramalanya diragukan chanyeol, Chanyeol juga sempat beberapa kali mencoba stand games. Ia berkeliling sendiri kesana-kemari mencoba hampir semua stand yang ia lihat dan berakhir dengan kakinya yang mulai pegal. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari tempat beristirahat dan berhenti pada sebuah lorong dengan tangga menuju ke lantai atas. Chanyeol ingat bahwa Jongin berkata bahwa malam ini sekolah Jongin punya festival kembang api pukul 7 malam.

Chanyeol melihat jam tanganya sendiri dan ternyata sudah jam 6.30 itu artinya 30 menit lagi acaranya baru akan dimulai. Melihat kembang api mungkin bukan ide yang buruk? pikir pemuda tampan itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya untuk mengetik sebuah pesan pada Jongin.

'Kita pulang setelah acara pesta kembang apinya selesai.'

Send.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah balasan singkat langsung masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol.

'Ok.'

Jawaban yang terlau singkat pikir Chanyeol heran, Jongin pasti sedang sibuk sekarang karena festival itu makin ramai. Masa bodoh deh dengan Jongin. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari spot yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api. Bola matanya mengedar kesekelilingnya lalu berhenti pada tangga. Kembang api akan bagus jika dilihat dari atas kan? pikirnya senang kemudian berjalan ringan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Pemandangan sepi dan gelap dari lorong kelas yang chanyeol pijaki tak membuat pemuda itu goyah. Ia memang tipe orang yang tak penakut jadi suasana horror seprti itu bukan masalah baginya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas dengan santainya dan berhenti didepan balkon sebuah kelas yang terlihat sangat cocok untuk menikmati pemandangan. Tempat itu cukup tinggi dan tak terhalangi oleh apapun juga, Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas orang-orang dan stand-stand yang ada dibawah. Itu pemandangan yang bagus untuk dilihat. Gemerlap cahaya lampu kecil dibawahnya itu rasanya menakjubkan, jarang sekali chanyeol bisa menikmati moment seperti itu. Rumahnya tidak bertingkat jadi sangat sulit baginya untuk menikmati pemdangan malam yang indah dari ketinggian. Mungkin Chanyeol perlu mengabadikanya? Pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengotak-atik ponselnya ke mode kamera. Ia hampir memotret tapi seketika pikiranya malah berubah.

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku video saja?' Setelah berkutat dengan pikiranya sebentar ia kemudian mengubahnya menjadi mode video. Chanyeol berpikir akan terlalu melelahkan jika ia harus terus memegang ponselnya seperti itu jadi ia iseng meletakan ponselnya tegak pada bibir balkon sedangkan ia berdiri disampingnya seraya menatap langit malam yang mulai gelap. Ia menikmati waktu seperti itu beberapa saat tapi rasanya lama-lama ia mulai bosan juga. Jika dia punya seseorang untuk diajak bicara itu mungkin lebih baik. Tapi pada nyatanya dia sendirian sekarang dan tempat itu terlalu terkucilkan untuk didatangi orang lain.

Sigh.

Chanyeol menghela napas, tanganya terangkat untuk melihat pada jam tanganya yang ternyata masih pukul 6.40, Masih ada waktu 20 menit sebelum festival dimulai.

Kruyuk~

Tiba-tiba chanyeol mendengar perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Oh ya~ Ia terlalu sibuk dengan stand aneh yang ada disana sampai melupakan stand terpenting sebenarnya yang harus ia kunjungi yaitu stand makanan. Chanyeol belum mencoba satupun stand makanan disana dan sekarang mungkin saat yang tepat untuk mencari makanan. Chanyeol beranjak dari posisi duduknya, hendak berjalan menuju tangga tapi seketika tubuhnya membeku. Ia menoleh pada ponselnya yang masih menyala merekam pemandangan dibawahnya. Apa dia perlu membawa ponselnya juga? Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa enggan mengambil ponselnya tapi jika dibiarkan disana nanti hilang? Bagaimana jika chanyeol nanti belum selesai di stand makanan tapi kembang apinya sudah dimula? Setidaknya jika ponselnya disana Chanyeol masih bisa melihat rekamanya yang bagus dari atas. Chanyeol menghela napas menatap sekelilingnya yang remang-remang dan gelap kemudian ia menatap lagi pada ponselnya yang juga berwarna senada. Mustahil orang bisa menyadari ada ponselnya disana, pikir pemuda itu kemudian berjalan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pikir mencari makanan distand tidak akan lama tapi ternyata dia salah. Event kembang api ternyata menarik minat banyak orang untuk datang membanjiri stand-stand disana. Hampir semua stand yang ada disana ramai oleh pengunjung apalagi untuk stand makanan. Antrianya sangat panjang. Chanyeol sudah berputar-putar untuk mencari stand makanan yang setidaknya antiranya tidak terlalu lama tapi semuanya sama saja. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti pada stand makananan jepang yang menjual takoyaki. Ia sengaja memilih stand itu karena jaraknya dengan tangga untuk naik ke atas tidak jauh, jadi Chanyeol dapat mengawasi orang-orang yang sekiranya naik tangga. Walau bagaimanapun ia masih mencemaskan ponselnya yang nekat ia tinggal diatas. Semoga saja tidak hilang, doanya dalam hati.

Setelah mengantri sampai 15 menit akhirnya Chanyeol mendapat giliranya. Ia memesan satu box takoyaki dengan isi udang dan segelas cola dingin. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan Chanyeol lantas menaiki tangga lagi menuju lantai dua dimana ia meletakan ponselnya. Tempat itu masih sama sepinya dengan terakhir kali Chanyeol lihat dan ia benar-benar bersyukur karenanya.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol berjalan cepat menghampiri tempat dimana ia meninggalkan ponselnya tadi. Sebuah helaan napas penuh kelegaan meluncur dari celah bibirnya mendapati ponsel miliknya masih ditempat semula dengan kondisi sama seperti terakhir kali ia lihat—masih merekam. Tampaknya tak seorangpun datang kesana tadi. Tepat ketika chanyeol hendak meraih ponselnya bunyi letusan dilangit malah terdengar. Pemuda itu seketika menoleh pada langit malam yang kini penuh dengan warna warni cahaya kembang api.

Wow! Itu indah sekali. Chanyeol kemudian meraih ponselnya cepat untuk mengabadikan moment itu. Video itu akan jadi kenangan yang bagus—pikirnya senang.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai dirumah pukul 9 malam. Ia terlalu menikmati acara festival itu sampai lupa waktu. Bahkan sampai Jongin harus menyeretnya pulang baru Chanyeol mau pulang. Padahal awalnya dia sendiri yang bilang malas mengikuti event ramai seperti itu karena terlalu ramai menurutnya dan Chanyeol tidak suka keramaian. Tapi setelah dicoba ternyata menikmati festival bukan hal yang buruk. Itu menyenangkan bahkan Chanyeol sempat beberapa kali meminta Jongin memotretnya sebelum pulang.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada tempat tidur. Ia membuka lagi ponselnya untuk melihat satu persatu foto dan video yang tadi sempat ia ambil. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat foto demi foto diponselnya. Ia sampai pada satu-satunya video rekaman yang ia ambil. Chanyeol membuka rekaman video itu, pemandangan gelemelap lampu stand yang tadi sempat chanyeol lihat tampak dilayar ponselnya. Chanyeol menghela napas terlihat tidak puas dengan hasil rekaman yang ternyata jelek itu, ternyata tidak sebagus jika ia melihatnya secara langsung pikirnya. Pemuda itu kemudian melempar begitu saja ponselnya ke samping. Ia memejamkan matanya kelelahan. Tepat ketika itu dari ponselnya malah terdengar nyanyian merdu seroang laki-laki.

'I do belive all the love you give'

'All of the things you do'

'Love you… love you..'

*Love Song-nya Chanbaek*

DEG!

'Suara siapa itu?'

Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya cepat. Ia meraih ponselnya yang masih memutar suara nyanyian orang tanpa iringan musik. Itu hanya lagu tanpa pengiring tapi sangat indah ditelinga Chanyeol. Suara itu mempu membuat jantung pemuda itu berdetak menyengkan. Ia jadi penasaran dengan pemilik suara itu. Ia berharap dapat melihat siapa gerangan pemilik suara merdu itu tapi sayangnya kamera ponselnya yang menghadap arah sebaliknya membuatnya harus meruntuk dalam hati. Orang yang menyanyi itu tampaknya tak menyadari ada kamera disana dan posisi orang itu pasti sama seperti posisi Chanyeol waktu itu yaitu menghadap ke pemandangan dibawah jadi pantas saja tak terekam dalam kamera. Aish! Chanyeol meruntuki kebodohanya.

Sehari setelahnya Chanyeol langsung memberondong Jongin dengan pertanyaan seputar pemilik suara itu tapi temanya itu bilang dia tidak tau. Ada banyak anak disekolahnya yang tidak Jongin kenal jadi sangat sulit untuk mengetahuinya.

3 tahun berlalu dengan cepat, Chanyeol hampir lupa dengan rasa penasaranya tentang pemilik suara dalam videonya sampai akhirnya beberapa waktu yang lalu sebuah telpon tiba-tiba nyasar ke nomornya. Chanyeol pikir itu hanyalah salah sambung biasa tapi entah kenapa setelah mendengar dengan seksama suara si penelpon, Chanyeol malah jadi ingat dengan si pemilik suara yang merdu itu. Itu mungkin dia orangnya dan Chanyeol tentunya tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia langsung bertanya namanya dan sekolahnya. Dua hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya dapat menemukan orang itu. Itu bahkan lebih dari cukup karena keesokan harinya Chanyeol malah dipertemukan dengan orang itu dalam sebuah kebetulan yang menarik. Dicafe depan sekolahnya ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo—si pemilik suara merdu yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Chanyeol merasa itu kebetulan yang luar biasa. Tuhan tampaknya menjawab doa-doanya selama ini karena rasanya ia dipermudah untuk dapat mendekati pemuda bermata belo itu. Chanyeol harus banyak-banyak bersyukur. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatanya emas besok.

"Mungkin besok aku harus mengatakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo?" Gumam Chanyeol seraya berpikir keras.

.

.

.

TBC

-_- Hadeh kok gak ada moment Chanbaek disini yak? wkwkwk -_- gzzz… author khilaf gak bikin moment Chanbaek. Gommennasai Chap depan baru ada kkk~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Telephone Chap 4**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart/Jeruk Purut**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

.

.

.

x_x Chap 4 datang dengan alur yang super cepat. Halah… Tolong jangan kecewa. Aku gak terlalu pinter nulis sebenernya. Gommenasai

.

.

.

Hari itu terasa berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat resah sejak bangun tidur. Sepanjang jam pelajaran pertama ia bahkan tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Pikiranya berkelana kemana-mana. Memikirkan akan seperti apa pertemuanya dengan Park Chanyeol nanti siang sepulang sekolah. Apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan padanya? Ia pasti tidak akan dapat mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang sebenarnya menelpon Chanyeol dengan mudah dan semuanya pasti kacau! Bom! Lalu lagi-lagi akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang meruntukin kebodohanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sigh.

Baekhyun menghela napas, Menopang dagunya bosan, bola matanya bergulir pada guru yang tengah menerangkan didepan kelas. Sekarang merupakan pelajaran bahasa korea. Baekhyun tau nilainya tidak pernah bagus dalam mata pelajaran wajib itu tapi enah kenapa rasanya untuk kali ini ia malas untuk mendengar ocehan gurunya didepan kelas dan berakhir dengan ia yang melamun sampai kelas berakhir.

Jam istirahat tiba, Baekhyun putuskan untuk tidak menuju kantin seperti biasanya. Dia tidak siap menghadapi Luhan dan pertanyaanya seputar perkembangan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol. Luhan mau hasil dan Baekhyun saja bahkan belum memulai rencananya. Jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan saja sekedar mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari tempat yang cukup sepi untuk menenangkan diri. Ia berjalan setengah melamun dan mendapati kakinya membawanya kedepan ruang musik. Ruangan itu terlihat sepi dari luar.

Baekhyun memutar knop pintu—sedikit terkejut mendapati ruangan itu tidak dikunci. Kepalanya menoleh kesekitarnya memastikan tidak ada orang tak ada orang. Yosh! tempat ini sepertinya cukup tenang sebagai tempatnya merenung pikirnya. Lalu ia putuskan untuk masuk saja. Suasana sunyi langsung menyergapnya ketika ia pertama menginjakakkan kaki diruangan itu. Terlalu sunyi, senyap bahkan sampai membuat Baekhyun merinding sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkeliling lagi.

Baekhyun Menghirup napas dalam untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa takutnya. Bola matanya mengedar kesekitarnya dan jatuh pada sebuah piano hitam ditengah ruangan. Kaki pendek Baekhyun menghampiri piano, ia munghempaskan dirinya pada sebuah bangku panjang didepan piano. Matanya menerawang menatap kosong pada deretasn tuts yang ada. Jarinya bergerak iseng untuk memencet sebuah tuts meciptakan bunyi nyaring sekeluruh penjuru ruangan. Baekhyun meringis—dia buta nada jadi mana bisa memainkan benda itu.

Tepat ketika itu terdengar suara pintu ruangan yang berderit terbuka membuat kepala Baekhyun menoleh cepat kepintu. Irisnya melebar melihat sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat memasang ekspresi sama seperti Baekhyun—kaget.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman aneh diwajahnya. Chanyeol menutup pintu ruang musik kemudian berjalan mengahmpiri Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau disini?"

Eh? Baekhyun hanya mengerjap sebagai respon membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Maaf bukanya aku tidak suka melihatmu disini. Aku hanya terkejut saja."

'Aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu'

"Aku hanya uhm… kebetulan melihat ruangan ini kosong dan.." Lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tiba-tiba ingin bermain piano disini?" Lanjut Chanyeol tertarik melihat Baekhyun duduk didepan piano.

Baekhyun mengusap belakang lehernya—kikuk. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa main piano."

"Benarkah?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar terkejut.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku kira kau suka musik?"

Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai musik. Musik sudah seperti hidupnya sejak lama. "Aku suka. Tapi aku tidak bisa main alat musik." Jelasnya.

"Kau bisa—"

"—Menyanyi. Aku suka menyanyi." Sela Baekhyun cepat.

Bola mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar, "Wow! Itu hebat, maksudku aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam menyanyi tapi kau aku yakin suaramu bagus."

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya panas mendengar pujian itu, "T-tidak juga."

"Mau coba berduet denganku?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan,"Apa?"

"Aku akan memainkan pianonya dan kau yang menyanyi. Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum.

Berduet dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak salah dengar kan? Apa Baekhyun sedang bermimpi? Ini pasti mustahil kan? dan lagi jika ini nyata pun Baekhyun merasa tak pede dengan kemampuanya sendiri.

"T-tidak aku tidak bisa. Suaraku tidak sebagus yang kau pikirkan." Tolak Baekhyun enggan.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, "Tidak apa-apa. Oh ayolah aku sangat ingin mendengarmu menyanyi." mohonya dengan wajah yang sangt tidak bisa Baekhyun tolak.

"Uhm.. Baiklah kalau begitu." Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Oh I-iya.." Baekhyun menggeser duduknya memberi ruang agar Chanyeol bisa duduk disampingnya. Detakan jantung Baekhyun menggila berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan sang pujaan hati. Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan ketika dilihat dari radius sedekat itu.

'Ya Tuhan.. tolong selamatkan jantungku.' doanya dalam hati.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Chanyeol memposisikan kesepuluh jarinya diatas tuts membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari pikiranya sendiri.

"Lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "200%?" ujarnya terdengar ragu.

"Akmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut heran.

Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

"Kau suka lagu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai lagu itu tapi hanya lagu itu yang terasa mewakili perasaanya yang sekarang kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harap walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengatakanya secara gamlang. Ia sangat ingin Chanyeol sedikit tau tentang perasanya.

"Kalau lagu itu lebih baik kita pakai iringan gitar saja."

"K-kau bisa main gitar?" Tanya Baekhyun takjub.

Chanyeol terkekeh, beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri gitar yang ada dipojok ruangan.

"Aku bisa main gitar dan piano." Jawab Chanyeol seraya nyengir dengan wajah imut sekali dimata Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu bahkan sampai merona hebat melihat Chanyeol dengan gitar ditanganya berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa melepas pandanganya barang sedetikpun dari pesona Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol yang sedang mensetting gitarnya. Oh Tuhan.. Kenapa dia sangat tampan?

"Kau siap?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersentak dari lamunanya sendiri.

"I-iya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun membuat pemuda cantik itu merasa hatinya meleleh seperti es krim.

Senar gitar dipetik membuat sebuah melodi yang merdu.

 _*Chanyeol*_

 _Uh look at me, look at me, look at me  
Look at me, look at me, look at me_

 _When I look at you, the love and instinct in my heart  
Tells me to hurry and confess to you  
All of the competitors that surround you  
Yes I'm a soldier for you  
Before I release my sweet ment  
Gentlemen, have you warmed up your lips? (Yes completely)  
Kanjang kongjang kongjangjang equals kan kongjangjang (yeah I'm ready)_

 _*Baekhyun*_

 _he sound of the wind that wakes me up in the morning makes harmony  
The darkening moonlight let it go, the ripening romance dreams (good night)  
Hey baby it's comin new day, this is a new feeling  
Hey, what's wrong, it's common lovesick, this is, this is_

 _*Chanyeol & Baekhyun* _

_It must be L.O.V.E 200 percent sure of that  
I want you really I mean really  
Really, I like you and my reddening face proves that_

 _*Chanyeol*_

 _Look at me, look at me, look at me  
Look at me, look at me, look at me  
_

 _*Baekhyun*_

 _Like a strawberry (very very) I'm very fresh (don't worry worry)  
You're so innocent and everyone around you is selfish  
Rather than me, who will protect you day and night  
They only show off their cars, bad guy  
But even when I wake up, I look for you in my sleep talk_

 _Chayeol_

 _The sound of the wind that wakes me up in the morning makes harmony  
The darkening moonlight let it go, the ripening romance dreams  
Hello, where are you going (where you) I'll be there, where you are (that way)  
Even if we're not that close, I still have to try, at least I do_

 _*Baekhyun*_

 _It must be L.O.V.E 200 percent sure of that  
I want you really I mean really  
Really, I like you and my reddening face proves that_

 _*Chanyeol*_

 _I've never felt this way before, I can't stop, it overflows  
As if someone locked it up, my lips won't open in front of you_

 _*Baekhyun*  
When I called you and I saw your eyes as you turned around (I said) see you tomorrow_

 _Oh baby it can't be over like this  
Someone help me, if only I could tell you how I feel  
Actually I (oh please) like you (I'm sure)  
These eyes that contain everything prove that_

 _*Chanyeol & Baekhyun*_

 _It must be L.O.V.E 200 percent sure of that  
I want you really I mean really  
Really, I like you and my reddening face proves that_

 _It must be L.O.V.E_

Petikan gitar terakhirpun selesai. Chanyeol seketika bertepuk tangan keras membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Itu tadi keren sekali Baek." Puji Chanyeol tulus.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona kemerahan dikedua pipinya.

"Aku pikir kita harus melakukan kolaborasi untuk pentas seni bulan depan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah itu tadi hebat?"

Baekhyun mengulas senyum kikuk, "A-aku pikir aku tidak menyanyi dengan benar tadi."

"Apa kau bercanda? Suaramu bagus sekali tadi."

Kedua pipi Baekhyun terasa makin panas, "I-itu semua berkat kau yang memetik gitar dengan benar jadi aku bisa melakukanya."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau punya bakat Baek percayalah padaku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun masih ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

"Percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun menatap tepat kedalam bola mata jernih Chanyeol. Ia menemukan kejujuran dan kesungguhan dari kata-katanya—chanyeol tidak bohong dan Baekhyun selalu percaya.

'Aku selalu percaya padamu Chanyeol-ah.' kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tepat ketika itu terdengar suara bell sekolah tanda pelajaran kedua akan segera dimulai.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke kelas." Ujar Chanyeol seraya beranjak untuk mengembalikan gitar ke tempatnya semula.

Baekhyun merasa tak rela sebenarnya. Kenapa sih waktu harus cepat berlalu? Tidak bisakah waktu berhenti sebentar saja agar dia bisa menikmati moment berdua seperti itu dengan Chanyeol lebih lama?

"Baek kau tidak mau kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol heran melihat Baekhyun hanya termenung ditempatnya.

"O-oh.." Baekhyun tersadar dari pikiranya kemudian beranjak menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah mencapai pintu keluar.

"Pikirkan tentang permintaanku tadi Baek." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengacak surai coklat Baekhyun. Pemuda itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Gumam Baekhyun menepuk kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Seulas senyuman mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Guru kimia yang mengajar jam itu terlihat keluar kelas. Chanyeol menata peratalan tulisnya untuk ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai ia segera beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Jongin-ah aku tinggal ya?" Pamitnya pada Jongin yang terlihat belum selesai merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin heran. Pasalnya jarang-jarang Chanyeol meninggalkanya, biasanya kan mereka pulang bareng.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang setelah ini." Jawab Chanyeol nyengir.

Dahi Jongin berkerut heran, "Siapa?"

Seulas senyuman lebar mengembang diwajah chanyeol membuat Jongin langsung dapat menangkap maksudnya. Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo!

"Kyungsoo? Kau akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Masih dengan senyuman Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sudah ya aku pergi duluan…" Ujarnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ya hei Chanyeol dimana kau akan bertemu denganya?" Teriak Jongin pada sosok Chanyeol yang sudah berlalu keluar kelas.

Aish! Jongin menggerutu. Ia memasukkan asal peralatan tulisnya kedalam tas kemudian bergegas untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya ia terlambat karena tak melihat Chanyeol dimanapun ketika ia sampai diluar kelasnya. Sial! Kemana dia pergi? Dimana dia akan bertemu Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki café. Bola matanya mengedar pada sekeliling café yang ramai. sebuah helaan kecewa meluncur dari Chanyeol tak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya ada disana. Mungkin dia terlambat datang? pikir Chanyeol. Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menunggu disalah satu meja yang kosong.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit membawa Chanyeol dalam kegelisahan. Sudah 30 menit berlalu tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak kunjung datang?

'Mungkin aku harus menghubunginya.'

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas seragamnya. Tapi tepat ketika itu sebuah suara malah menyapanya…

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah sapu dengan benar!"

Baekhyun mendesis sebal pada sosok Suho—ketua kelasnya yang seenaknya berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya seperti babu. Sungguh sialan! batinya jengkel. Padahal dia harus segera bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol di café depan tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah terjebak dikelasnya? Sebenarnya itu juga bukan salah siapapun sih itu semua salahnya yang malas mengerjakan piket pagi tadi dan berakhir dengan hukuman dari Suho untuk menyapu ruang kelasnya.

"Sapu yang benar ash!" Teriak Suho jengkel.

Baekhyun mendengus, menatap tajam pada sosok Suho yang tampak seperti majikan dan dia babunya yang sedang manyapu.

"Aku sudah menyapunya dengan benar!" Kata baekhyun jengkel. Perasaan dia sudah menyapu tempat itu berulang-ulang tapi kenapa ketua kelasnya yang rese itu terus saja berteriak padanya? Apa Baekhyun sedang dikerjai? pikir pemuda cantik itu sebal.

"Itu belum bersih."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Itu sudah bersih mau bersih seperti apa lagi?"

Suho berdecak, menatap angkuh pada Baekhyun yang kini balik menatapnya menatang.

"Kau tidak menyapu dengan benar jadi itu masih kotor."

Fck! Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia melempar sapunya kasar. Benda itu terlempar beberapa meter darinya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sendiri!" Teriaknya jengkel pada Suho yang terlihat shock dengan aksi ekstrimnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia meraih tasnya cepat kemudian berlari keluar mengabaikan suara Suho yang memanggilnya.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengabaikan teriakan kesal Suho dibelakangnya. Persetan dengan konsekuensi dari tindakanya. Ia mungkin akan mendapat tambahan hukuman besok tapi masa bodoh untuk sekarang. Park Chanyeol untuk sekarang lebih penting untuk didahulukan. Pemuda tampan itu pasti sedang menunggu 'Kyungsoo' sekarang—Chanyeol menunggunya dan Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggunya jadi ia mempercepat larinya sampai akhirnya ia tiba ditempat tujuan—café didepan sekolahnya.

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya sejenak dipintu masuk. Ia tentu tidak ingin terlihat sekarat didepan orang yang dia suka. Setelah merasa lebih baik Baekhyun menarik gagang pintu. Bola matanya mengedar pada sekitar café dan berhenti pada sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat duduk disebuah meja sendirian seraya menatap keluar jendela. Baekhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri tempat pemuda itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol menoleh. Bola matanya melebar dengan mulut terbuka melihat Baekhyun ada disana.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun meringis kikuk, melihat Chanyeol yang seprti heran melihatnya. Tentu saja dia pasti heran karena dia kan berjanji bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan bukan dirinya.

"Duduklah Baek…" Baekhyun menurut, ia duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Serangan perasaan aneh menghantam perutnya seketika. Ggugup, gelisah, takut dan senang bercampur dalam dirinya membuat pemuda cantik itu berkeringat dingin . Benaknya berkecamuk hebat, kali ini Baekhyun harus mengatakanya pada Park Chanyeol. Kali ini harus sukses!

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Tawar Chanyeol ramah sraya menyodorkan buku menu pada Baekhyun tapi langsung ditolak halus oleh pemuda cantik itu dengan gelengan.

"Ada apa?" Tnya Chanyeol heran dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar hebat, "A-aku… sebenarnya…."

Tuhan beri dia kekuatan..

Baekhyun mengirup napas sejenak. 'aku harus bisa mengatakanya' batin Baekhyun bertekad. Ditatapnya lagi Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Aku sebenarnya yang menelpon—"

"Chanyeol-ah ini es krimmu."

Deg!

Kepala Baekhyun berputar cepat. Bola matanya melebar melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah menyodorkan mangkuk penuh es krim pada Chanyeol. Kenapa dia ada disini? Benak Baekhyun seketika berkecamuk. Perasaan takut seketika mendominasinya. membuat tubuhnya diam-diam menggigil.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol menerima semangkuk es krim yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya.

Keduanya lantas tersenyum satu sama lain membuat sosok Baekhyun merasakan suatu perasaaan perih dalam dirinya.

"Oh Baekhyun? Kebetulan sekali ya bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyuman mendapat sikap ramah Kyungsoo.

"Uhm.. hehe… aku hanya mampir."

"Kyungsoo duduklah disini kita makan es krim bersama Baekhyun juga." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk kursi disampingnya. Baekhyun makin merasakan hujaman nyeri hatinya. Kenapa selalu semuanya diluar dugaan sih?

"Baekhyun kau mau peesan sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan ya?" Tawar Kyungsoo ramah.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak terimakasih."

"Jangan sungkan key? kau pesan apa? Kali ini biar aku yang traktir key?"

Baekhyun tetap menggeleng.

"Dia tidak mau." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu ambil es krim punyaku saja ya?"

Baekhyun ingin menolak lagi tapi Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menggeser gelas es krim berkakinya kedepanya.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Baekhyun terlihat tak enak dengan hal itu.

"Aku akan makan punya Chanyeol. Kita makan bersama ya kan Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo ceria pada Park Chanyeol yang langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ya Tuhan cobaan macam apa ini? jerit hati Baekhyun pilu. Ia lagi-lagi meruntuki kebodohanya tadi. Harusnya ia menerima saja tawaran Kyungsoo tadi jadi dengan begitu kan mereka tidak perlu terlihat dekat seperti itu dan membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit seperti ini.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan dua orang diseberang yang terlihat layaknya couple pasangan kekasih dengan semangkuk es krim untuk berdua. Baekhyun iri… Ahhh~ ini kejam sekali.

"J-jadi bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Oh itu… Tadi aku melihat Chanyeol duduk disini sendirian lalu aku hampiri saja." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, "Begitu ya…"

"Bukankah tadi malam kau yang mengajakku untuk bertemu denganku disini sepulang sekolah? Kau bilang ada hal yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun meringis mendengar itu. Ugh.. andai ia bisa bilang kalau yang mengajak bertemu itu adalah dirinya bukan Kyungsoo.

Bola mata belo Kyungsoo mengerjap sesaat. "O-oh… ahaha… maaf soal itu aku lupa. Uhm ya.. begitulah…"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Itu… Uhm… sebenarnya tidak ada yang khusus aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kemudian tersenyum pada pemuda bermat belo itu.

"Sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu Kyungsoo-ya."

Bola mata Baekhyun seketika melebar. Pandanganya terkunci pada Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, kemudian melirik pada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin lain kali. waktunya tidak tepat." Ujarnya seraya mengacak surai hitam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merengut sebal sedangkan Baekhyun diam-diam bernapas lega.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?! Apa?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara manjanya yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun menatap iritasi pada sang pemuda bermata belo diseberang meja. Sejak kapan dia bersikap sok imut dan manja seperti itu?

"Lain kali key?"

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut. Terlihat tidak puas dengan keputusan Chanyeol.

"Hei jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku janji akan mengatakanya jika waktunya sudah tepat." Hibur chanyeol.

"Baiklah…" Balas Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Baekhyun diam-diam mendengus sebal melihat sikap Kyungsoo. Kapan sih dia pergi?

"Oh jam berapa sekarang?" tanay Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"15.30." Jawab Chanyeol melihat jam tanganya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan aku sudah telat untuk les biolaku!" Jeritnya kemudian segera beranjak dari sana.

"Chanyeol-ah Baekhyun-ah aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya kemudian tanpa perlu mendengar balasan dari dua orng itu ia sudah berlalu dari sana.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah perasaan lega dihatinya. Akhirnya dia bisa berdua dengan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri, diliriknya Chanyeol yang terlihat menatap keluar jendela tepat kearah sosok Kyungsoo yang berlari kecil dijalan luar. Perasaan sakit itu kembali lagi menghujam hati Baekhyun makin dalam. Tatapan itu… kenapa Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo seperti itu? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo sungguhan kan? Tapi….

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sesak yang melandanya.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Panggil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Ya?"

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak makin cepat. serangan rasa nyeri dihatinya tak kunjung reda. Jantungnya berdentum menyakitkan lengkap dengan serangan sesak melanda dadanya.

Jika Baekhyun mengatakan kebenaran pada Chanyeol sekarang akankah pemuda itu balik membalas perasaanya? ditelpon Chanyeol bilang dia menyukai suaranya kan? Apa mungkin itu sebenarnya sebuah kode kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya menyukainya—pemuda tampan itu menyukai orang yang menelponya?

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, "A-aku sebenarnya…"

"Hm?"

Tapi bagaimana jika tidak seperti itu? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu pada Kyungsoo? Bisa saja kan Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya bersikap baik biasa pada Kyungsoo? Chanyeol ka tipe orang yang baik pada semua orang. Jadi bisa saja seperti itu kan? Baekhyun perlu memastikanya dulu.

Baekhyun merasa mantap dengan pemikiranya kali ini. Ia menghela napas sesaat untuk mengurangi kegelisahanya.

"A-apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Bola mata Chanyeol melebar sesaat. Ia terdiam cukup lama tanpa reaksi apapun membuat Baekhyun menunggu dalam kegelisahan.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Telephone Chap 5**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart/Jeruk Purut**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

.

.

.

Chap 5 datang dengan tulisan amburadul ddan alur yang super cepat. Udah dibilang SUPER CEPAT ya. Btw Chap depan mungkin ini FF tamat dengan couple Chansoo #plak Author dihajar massa yang mengamuk. x_x ahaha just kidding chapnya enggak tau bakal seberapa panjang. Btw Thanks banget buat yang udah komen di chap sebelumnya aku merasa terharu baca komen kalian. T_T Buat siders I luph you~

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore. seperti biasanya les biola Kyungsoo berakhir. Pemuda bermata belo itu menghela napas lelah setelah mendengar guru lesnya menutup sesi pertemuan hari itu dengan ucapan terimakasih dan sampai jumpa besok. Besok, huh? Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya asal kedalam tas kemudian melangkah keluar kelas mengabaikan tatapan dan bisik-bisik dari anak-anak yang lain yang sepertinya sedang membiacaranya. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu Kyungsoo cuek saja brejalan menuju gerbang depan dimana tampak sebuah mobil sedan hitam sudah menunggunya diseberang jalan. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya ingin segera sampai ditujuan karena tubuhnya sudah mulai terasa sangat kelelahan tapi tiba-tiba seseorang malah menghalangi jalanya. Kyungsoo mendongak karena orang itu lebih tinggi. Ada sedikit keterkejutan diwajahnya melihat seraut wajh tampan dengan tatapan dinginya yang menusuk.

Kyungsoo tampaknya tk terpengruh dengn tatapan mematikan itu ia malah mengulas senyuman manisnya, "Oh lihat siapa ini?"

Sebuah dengusan meluncur dari Jongin. Matanya menatap jijik pada Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau tadi bertemu Chayeol?" Tanya Jongin mengabaikan sapaan basa-basi Kyungsoo.

Mulut Kyungsoo membentuk bulatan kemudian pemuda itu malah terkekeh seraya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya membuat pemuda yang lain menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat tak gentar walaupun jarak mereka yang makin menipis. Ia hanya diam saja dengan wajahnya yang amat tenang seolah-olah eksprsi berbahaya Jongin adalah sebuah gurauan belaka.

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada orang sepertimu? Aku sangat membencimu Do Kyungsoo-sshi." Desis Jongin dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Bola matanya menatap tepat kemanik mata Kyungsoo membuat si mata belo bisa melihat ada kebencian yang besar disana. Jongin sangat membencinya—Kyungsoo terseyum kecut.

Jongin menarik wajahnya untuk memberikan seulas seringai sinis.

"Aku hanya khawatir pada Chanyeol."

"Khawatir? Kau pikir apa yang dapat aku lakukan padanya?"

"Aku pikir kau sama berbahayanya dengan ular? Kau licik!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh amarahnya yang mulai tersulut oleh kata-kata kurang ajar Jongin. Tapi walau begitu wajahnya masih tetap tersenyum.

"Menurutmu aku seperti itu?"

Jongin menyeringai, "Ya. Aku masih tidak akan lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Kyungsoo. Jadi aku peringatkan jangan dekati Chanyeol lagi." Ujar Jongin penuh ancaman kemudian melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kepala tangan Kyungsoo mengerat disisi tubuhnya melihat punggung Jongin yang menjauh.

"Kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar membuat Jongin yang baru berjalan beberapa meter menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak berbalik tapi hanya terdiam cukup lama memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir orang seprtimu pantas dimaafkan?" Tanya Jongin balik.

"A-aku pantas mendapat maaf itu sudah berlalu lama sekali—"

"—Tapi itu selalu menjadi kemarin bagiku." Sela Jongin cepat membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia kemudian melangkah lagi tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo yang terus menatapnya dengan bola matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Hari telah cukup larut ketika Luhan hendak bergelung nyaman ditempat tidur hangatnya. Ia sudah hampir terlelap ketika mendengar ketukan pintu dari arah depan. Luhan awalnya ingin mengabaikanya saja tapi entah kenapa ketukanya main menyebalkan makin keras dan berisik membuat pemuda cantik bermata rusa itu menyibak selimutnya kesal. Terseok seok dengan menggerutu ia beranjak menuju pintu depan. Awas saja kalau itu pengantar barang—pikirnya kesal.

Krettt

Pintu berderit terbuka ketika Luhan mendorongnya. Mulutnya yang sejak tadi menggerutu pelan seketika membisu melihat sosok menyedihkan didepan pintu.

"Ya Tuhan Baekkie!"

"Luhannie~" Rengek Baekhyun menubruk tubuh mungil Luhan untuk ia peluk erat. Luhan terhuyung kebelakang—hampir terjatuh tapi untung dia segera menguasai diri jadi dia tidak harus berakhir dengan kejedot lantai dan benjol besok pagi.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan cemas merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar memeluknya dan Luhan juga merasakan bahunya basah. Baekhyun menangis!

Baekhyun menggeleng masih terisak dia memeluk erat tubuh kecil luhan membuat pemuda bermata rusa makin cemas. Luhan mendorong paksa Baekhyun membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Baekkie~ apa yang terjadi hm?" Tanya Luhan seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang lembab oleh air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"C-cha.. hiks.." Baekhyun tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia malah terisak makin keras membuat Luhan merasa frustasi.

"Masuk dulu key? Kau tampak kacau sekali."

Baekhyun membiarkan luhan menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah. Ia hanya pasrah saja ketika Luhan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu sedangkan Luhan pergi ke dapur. Ia baru kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir teh hangat ditanganya.

"Minum ini." Ujarnya pada Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menurut. Luhan membantunya meminum teh hangat itu. Setelah beberapa tegukan Baekhyun nampak lebih rileks. Tangisnya mulai reda membuat Luhan diam-diam merasa lega.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Luhan yang disambut anggukan perlahan dari Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tanganya bergerak untuk menyisir surai kecoklatan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Temanya itu terliht sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Lihat saja wajahnya yang penuh air mata itu, hidungnya yang merah, matanya yang bengkak. Oh.. Ya ampunn~ Baekhyun yang malang. Luhan bersumpah akan membuat siapapun yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"Baekkie~ Apa yang terjadi hm?"

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. "Chan-chanyeol…" Ucapnya dengna bibir bergetar menahan tangisnya agar tidak percah lagi.

"Chanyeol?"

"M-menyukai kyungsoo hiks…"

Luhan terperangah, "Dari mana kau tau?" Tanyanya tapi Baekhyun malah terisak lagi. Tubuhnya makin bergetar dalam tangis. Luhan berusaha menenangkanya dengan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau bertanya langsung padanya?" Tebak Luhan.

Kepala baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. Membuat Luhan merasakan denyutan hebat dikepalanya..

"Kalau begitu lupakan dia." Ujarnya tegas.

Iris Baekhyun yang masih basah membola seketika, "Apa?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Aku bilang lupakan Park Chanyeol itu. Lagian cowok didunia ini banyak baekkie."

Baekhyun menatap temanya itu tidak percaya. "Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan padamu—"

"Bahwa dia cinta pertamamu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan membuat Luhan menghela napas lelah.

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaimu—"

"—Tapi aku mencintainya."

Luhan menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam ditatap penuh intimidasi seperti itu. Temanya ini, sudah terluka kenapa tidak menyerah saja sih?

"Kalau begitu coba saja rebut hatinya."

Huh?

"Kau bilang kau ingin dia menyukaimu kan? coba saja dekati dia lagi tapi kali ini aku tidak akan mendukungmu."

"Luhan jangan begitu.."

Luhan mendengus, melipat tanganya angkuh, "Aku sudah muak melihatmu yang menderita karenanya. "

Baekhyun meringis, "Ini semua kan salahku sendiri."

"Tapi tetap saja kan." kukuh Luhan keras kepala.

"Luhan please jangan membencinya." Mohon Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membencinya aku hanya ingin membunuhnya saja." ujar Luhan gemas.

"Luhan.."

Luhan menghela napas, "Oke..oke tadi itu aku cuma bercanda. Lagian mana mungkin aku membunuh Park Chanyeol? aku belum mau masuk buih diusia semuda ini. Jalan hidupku masih panjang." Celoteh Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Tanya Luhan kesal dirinya ditertawakan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, seulas senyuman mengembang dibawahnya membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"Kau akhirnya tersenyum."

Baekhyun meringis lebar, "Maaf membuatmu cemas."

Luhan menggeleng, "Sudah tugasku untuk menenangkan orang cengeng sepertimu." Godanya membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak cengeng." Bantah Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Tapi kau tadi menangis." Tuduh Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku hanya kelilipan tadi."

Luhan seketika terbahak, "Apa kau bercanda?" Teriaknya dengan tawa yang langsung mendapat pukulan bantal sofa dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa lebih baik dikeesokan paginya. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa perasaanya bisa membaik secepat itu. Mungkin karena cuaca yang cerah dan udara segar dipagi ini mampu melepaskan udara sesak yang sejak kemarin Luhan hidup? Atau mungkin juga karena Baekhyun sudah menangis kemarin seharian dan ia sudah lelah untuk menangis? Atau bisa jadi karena dia merasa lega stelah curhat dengan Luhan kemarin—entahlah Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Yang penting pagi ini moodnya membaik. Soal Park Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin ambil pusing. Jika memang Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo maka Baekhyun mulai sekarang akan berusaha keras untuk membuat Park Chanyeol menyukainya. Lagian Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol belum benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo—mereka kan baru bertemu 2 kali. Mustahil Chanyeol punya perasaan mendalam pada Kyungsoo dan itu artinya Baekhyun masih punya kesempatan. Dia punya lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol disbanding Kyungsoo karena dirinya dan Chanyeol kan satu sekolah.

Berjalan riang Baekhyun menyusuri koridor kelas yang ramai oleh siswa lain yang berlalu lalang. Pandangan Baekhyun mengedar kesekitarnya. Bola matanya jatuh pada sosok Luhan yang berjalan dikoridor barat dengan ember ditanganya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Luhan tapi belum sampai ia di tujuan bola matanya malah melebar melihat dari kejauhan Luhan menyiram seseorang pemuda yang tadi lewat berlawanan arah denganya menggunakan isi embernya. Tak hanya Baekhyun yang shock dengan kejadian itu siswa lain yang kebetulan ada disana juga terlihat sangat kaget. Ada beberapa yang memasang eksprei aneh, Tapi ada pula yang malah tertawa melihat kejadian memalukan itu. Keributanpun terjadi, Baekhyun mempercepat larinya untuk mencapai Luhan yang hendak memukuli sosok tinggi yang tadi sempat menjadi korbanya.

"Itu untuk Baekkie~! Jangan dekati dia lagi! Mati saja kau dasar orang bodoh!" Teriak Luhan seraya hendak maju untuk memukuli Chanyeol dengan embernya tapi untung Baekhyun datang tepat waktu. Ia berhasil menarik mundur Luhan yang sedang dalam mode ganasnya.

"Luhan.. tenanglah.." Kata Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan agar mundur. Tapi kekuatanya tentu tak sebanding dengan orang cantik yang sedang marah itu. Dengan satu kibasan lenganya saja Luhan sudah dapat meloloskan diri membuat Baekhyun terpental kebelakang menubruk orang dibelakangnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok pemuda berwajah bule. kebetulan sekali—pikir Baekyun.

"Sehun-sehun… tolong bantu aku…"

Pemuda berwajah bule itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi ia maju untuk menarik paksa Luhan mundur.

"Ya apa-apaan kau Oh Sehun? Lepaskan aku aku ingin menghajarnya." Teriak Luhan tidak terima ketika Sehun menarik paksa bahu kecilnya untuk pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun bernapas lega melihat Luhan yang diseret Sehun menjauh. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk melihat seragamnya yang sepenuhnya basah. Chanyeol tampak menyedihkan sekali sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Chanyeol nyerngir lebar, "Hanya basah." Jawabnya enteng. Ia terlihat tidak kesal sama sekali.

Baekhyun meringis, "Apa kau punya baju ganti?"

Chanyeol terdiam tampak sedang mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya ada di loker."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau cepat berganti pakaian."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau benar." Ujarnya kemudian hendak melangkah.

"Kau.." Tubuhnya berputar lagi pada Baekhyun yang terlihat ingin mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "baiklah kalau begitu." Ujarnya membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan pergi.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang meluncur dari celah bibir Baekhyun melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

'Hari yang buruk' pikirnya.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol keluar dari toilet dengan seragam yang bersih. Ia tengah menutup pintu toilet ketika ketika matanya tak sengaja malah bertemu pandang dengan sosok pemuda cantik bersandar pada dinding tak jauh darinya. Pemuda cantik itu nyengir lebar ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kau disini Baek? Bukankah ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas?"

Baekhyun—si pemuda cantik itu mengulas senyuman canggungnya, "Aku hanya uhm…"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Sudah aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun meringis, menunduk dalam. "Maaf…"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengacak surai kecoklatan Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kenapa minta maaf hm?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk memberikan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Kau merasa bersalah karena Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkanya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Uhm.. entahlah hanya saja aku merasa aku pantas mendapatkanya itu saja."

Baekhyun masih juga tidak mengerti dengan arah pikiran Chanyeol tapi dia hanya mengangguk saja.

Suasana diantara keduanya lantas berubah canggung. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakanya lagi pada Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berakhir disana menunggu Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol bilang tidak perlu. Bukankah ini sebenarnya memalukan?

"Kau besok ada waktu?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang sulit dimengerti. Chanyeol terlihat gugup? atau mungkin hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja?

"Aku besok tidak sibuk. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol berdeham, "Bisakah besok kau mengantarku?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun kelewat semangat.

Bola mata Chanyeol bergerak gelisah, "Uhm.. membeli sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo?"

Senyum Baekhyun seketika luntur. Kyungsoo lagi.. Kyungsoo lagi.. kenapa sih Chanyeol harus mengungkit-ungkit soal Kyungsoo?

"Baek?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari pikiranya sendiri.

"Y-ya?" Ujarnya tergagap.

"Bisakan?"

Tatapan memohon itu! Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol sialan! kenapa sih dia selalu menyiksa Baekhyun seperti ini? Jangan menatapnya dengan memohon seperti itu. Baekhyun jadi tidak bisa menolaknya.

"B-bisa."

Seulas senyuman lebar mengembang diwajah Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu besok ketemu ditaman kota ya.."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja membuat senyum Chanyeol makin lebar. Bola matanya berbinar-binar lucu dan Baekhyun sampai heran kenapa dia senang sekali?

"K-kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian ia berlalu dari sana.

Baekhyun menatap punggung yang menjauh itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia merasa sangat senang, bersemangat, tapi disatu sisi dia juga merasa sangat cemas, takut, dan sedih karena Chanyeol bilang dia ingin mencari hadiah untuk Kyungsoo. Apa pemuda itu berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo dengan memberinya hadiah-hadiah romantis? perasaan nyeri yang kemarin datang lagi membuat Baekhyun meringis perih.

Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar orang yang kejam dan Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang bodoh karena bertahan walaupun dia merasa demikian hancur. Jika memang akhirnya Chanyeol memilih Kyungsoo maka Baekhyun akan berjanji dia akan menyerah. Ia tidak akan mengejar Chanyeol lagi… Dia lelah…

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Telephone Chap 6**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

.

.

.

Udah berapa lama ini FF nganggur? LOL :v maaf author sendiri ampe lupa alurnya gimana. Lah? Ini seingetnya author ajha aku ketik. Wwkwkwk -_- Btw ini singkat banget aku rada sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi gak bisa update. Mianhae…

.

.

.

Itu merupakan suatu pertemuan ditengah jam istirahat yang canggung. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini dengan Luhan. Mereka selalu kompak dalam segala hal bahkan sangat jarang bagi mereka untuk merasa tak nyaman satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa berbeda. Setelah insiden tadi pagi dimana Luhan sengaja menyiram Chanyeol dengan seeember air, Baekhyun pikir temanya itu tak akan mau bertemu denganya dan menghindarinya sepanjang hari. Tapi ternyata Luhan lebih pemberani dari yang dia pikirkan, pemuda bermata rusa itu sudah berada di luar kelas Baekhyun menunggunya sampai kelas Baekhyun selesai.

Luhan tak mengatakan apa-apa pada awalnya, dia hanya menatap Baekhyun sejenak dengan wajahnya yang dingin lalu memberi kode agar Baekhyun mengikutinya. Baekhyun pikir temanya itu akan mencari tempat yang sepi untuk bicara tapi ternyata tidak. Luhan malah membawanya ke tempat favoritnya yaitu kantin. Mereka duduk hadapan di satu meja kantin yang cukup pojok dengan suasana canggung untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Terlalu lama bahkan sampai membuat Baekhyun merasa gerah sendiri.

Baekhyun berdeham cukup keras membuat pemuda lain diseberang meja yang sejak tadi diam merenung mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Jadi—ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Bola mata rusa Luhan mengerjap sesaat. Ia terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau yang ingin menanyakan banyak hal padaku?" Tanya Luhan balik dengan satu alis naik sebelah.

Baekhyun tercekat. Well itu memang benar sih dia ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Luhan soal tadi pagi. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia takut untuk menanyakanya sekarang. Baekhyun tahu Luhan melakukan itu karenanya dan ia merasa bersalah telah membuat temanya melakukan tindakan ekstrim seperti itu demi dirinya. Luhan telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karenanya. Hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol pastinya jadi buruk sekarang dan itu semua karena dirinya…

"A-aku—" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Tanyakan saja Baek. Jangan ditahan aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu soal tindakanku tadi pagi." Ujar Luhan santai. Ia terlihat siap dengan apapun yang akan temanya katakan kepadanya. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan membencinya dan Luhan sangat siap dengan hal itu.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam dan bibir yang digigit kuat.

"A-aku… Aku berterimakasih padamu Luhan-ah." Bisik Baekhyun lirih.

Iris rusa cantik Luhan seketika membola mendengar ucapan itu. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan milik Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"K-kau tidak membenciku?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan, "Aku tidak mungkin membencimu Luhan. Aku tau kau melakukan itu karena aku."

Seulas enyum mengembang diwajah Luhan membuat Baekhyun ikut mengembangkan senyum.

"Oh Baekkiee~"

Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memberi pelukan hangat pada Baekhyun diseberang meja.

"Aku pikir kau akan memutuskan hubungan persahabatan kita?" Kata Luhan seraya melepas pelukanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Apa kau ini bodoh? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku soal tadi pagi?" Tanyanya.

"Hu'um.." Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aw YES!" Teriak Luhan gembira. Bola matanya berbinar-binar membuat Baekhyun ikut mengembangkan senyuman.

"Tapi tidak ada maaf jika kau melakukan hal gila seperti itu lagi."

Luhan nyengir lebar seperti bocah SD.

"Hehehe… tidak akan." Ujarnya seraya membentuk V dengan jari.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sedangkan Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dengan wajahnya yang kelewat ceria.

"Oh ya Baek hari minggu besok bisa tidak kau mengantarku pergi membeli kaset DVD baru?"

Baekhyun terdiam, seperti sedang berpikir.

"M-maaf Luhan tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Kenapa? Kau ada acara hari minggu?"

"Uhm… sebenarnya—"

"Hm?"

"Park Chanyeol mengajakku pergi dihari minggu." Jawab Baekhyun lirih. Suaranya bahkan hampir tak terdengar tapi mahluk diseberang dengan telinga supernya itu tampaknya tak melewatkan apapun.

"omo! kalian akan pergi kencan?" Tanya Luhan shock.

Baekhyun mengulas senyuman anehnya yang terkesan canggung. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Lalu?

"Aku akan mengantarnya membeli hadiah untuk Kyungsoo."

Bola mata rusa Luhan membola sempurna. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang melotot seperti akan keluar.

"A-apa kau gila?" Teriak Luhan seraya menggebrak mejanya.

"K-kau.. ya Tuhan Baekkie!" Jerit Luhan lelah seraya menepuk sendri jidatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh semetara Luhan mengacak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi." Deklar Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng tegas, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka baekkie!"

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyuman untuk menenangkan Luhan. Ia sudah berjanji pada Park Chanyeol bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tega mengecewakanya? Walaupun itu harus mengorbankan hati dan perasaanya sendiri Baekhyun tak akan mundur.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luhan. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Luhan berdecak terlihat tidak sependapat dengan Baekhyun kali ini. ia menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang tak goyah sedikitpun. Temanya itu dalam mode keras kepalanya memang akan sulit untuk ditaklukan. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat, "Baik. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk lari saja jika rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Telpon aku jika ada hal buruk terjadi."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Tentu."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah kau mau ke kantin tidak?"

Sang pemuda tiang listrik yang tengah merapikan alat tulisnya sontak mendongak.

"Ayo.." Ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Kim Jongin mengernyit melihat betapa cerahnya wajah temanya itu pagi ini. Firasat buruk yang tak beralasan tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Jangan-jangan… wajah Jongin memucat.

"W-wajahmu cerah sekali hari ini bung. Ada apa?"

Chanyeo meringis makin lebar. "Kau pasti sudah tau alasanya."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hm.." Dengung Chanyeol sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu teah selesai dengan kegiatanya. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya untuk keluar kelas diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Jadi? Apa ada kemajuan dengan kisah cintamu dengan Kyungsoo itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi aku akan membuat kemajuan besok."

"Kemajuan?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya besok."

"APA?!" Teriak Jongin menggelegar. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang kebetulan ada di lorong menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh dan penasaran.

"Kau pasti bercanda bung." Bisik Jongin tapi Chanyeol cepat menggeleng.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak bisa menyimpan perasaanku terlalu lama Jongin-ah. Aku merasa aku harus segera mendapat balasan dari perasaanku selama ini padanya aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku ingin tau apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan padaku."

Mulut Jongin mengaga seketika. Tidak dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap membuat sebuah helaan lelah meluncur dari celah bibir Jongin.

"Tapi Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika itu bukan Kyungsoo?"

"Maksudmu Kim Jongin?"

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo yang menelponmu bukan Kyungsoo yang kau temui di café waktu itu?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo bukan orang yang ada di rekaman videomu itu?"

"Tapi aku yakin."

Si pemuda tan menggeleng. "Ada banyak hal yang kadang melenceng dari perkiraanmu Chanyeol-ah. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati." Ujar Jongin seraya menepuk Bahu Chanyeol. Pemuda tan itu berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mematung setelah mendengar ucapan temanya itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Sebuah suara membawa si pemuda tinggi kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat pada orang yang menyapanya.

"Hi Baek. " Sapanya dengan senyuman cangung.

"Uhm Hi."

"Kau mau kembali ke kelas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya. Kelasku baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran olahraga dan sekarang aku akan kembali ke kelas untuk istirahat."

"Uhm… Great! Mau ikut ke kantin?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku akan pergi dengan Luhan nanti."

Chanyeol meringis, "Oke. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok."

Baekhyun balas senyum, "Jaa~"

Pemuda cantik itu lantas belalu. Chanyeol menatap punggung kecil yang menjauh itu dengan perasaan yang aneh?

"Baek—"

Si pemuda cantik yang baru berjarak beberapa meter lantas berbalik mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol tergagap—tunggu kenapa dia tadi tiba-tiba memanggilnya begitu saja?

"Uhm—"

"?"

"Besok jam 9 jangan lupa."

Terdengar kekehan merdu dari Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu tiba-tiba malah tertawa. Apa wajah Chanyeol selucu itu sekarang? Chanyeol meringis. Dia pasti ampak bodoh sekarang. Ops! Malunya….

"Jam 9 oke.." Kata Baekhyun setelah tawanya reda. Pemuda cantik itu lantas kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Uhm.. Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol lagi membuat si cantik berputar padanya(lagi).

"Hm?"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar, "Hati-hati."

"Terimakasih." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Senyuman itu…

Deg..deg..deg..

Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya sendiri dimana jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat. Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan seperti ini?

"Chanyeol!" terdengar teriakan Jongin diujung lorong.

"Y-ya! Aku datang!" Teriaknya balik seraya menghampiri Jongin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tau besok itu bukanlah sebuah kencan. Dia hanya akan pergi mengantar Chanyeol membeli sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo tapi tetap saja. Memikirkan akan pergi dengan Chanyeol hanya berdua saja membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri merasa begitu senang dan bersemangat. Ia bahkan menghabiskan waktu malam harinya hanya untuk mengobrak abrik isi lemarinya untuk memilih baju yang sekiranya bagus. Dia tentu tidak ingin terlihat buruk didepan orang yang dia suka. Baekhyun tau usahanya ini mungkin akan sia-sia saja karena mana mungkin Chanyeol balik menyukainya hanya karena melihatnya berpenampilan modis? Itu mustahil kan? Tapi walau begitu Baekhyun berharap sedikit saja Chanyeol akan bisa melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda sebelum dia benar-benar melepas perasaan yang selama ini mengikatnya..

Yep, Baekhyun sudah benar-benar lelah. Dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya masak-masak jika nanti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih maka Baekhyun akan sepenuhnya menyerah. Ia akan berusaha melepaskan perasaanya untuk pemuda itu dan mulai melihatnya sebagai teman biasa. Itu mungkin memang akan sulit untuk dilakukan tapi rasanya dipertahankan pun percuma saja kan?

Sigh…

Sebuah helaan panjang berhembus dari celah bibir Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu berbaring kekelahan setelah berhasil membuat kamarnya tampak seperti kapal pecah. Angan-anganya melayang jauh. Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Apakah besok akan jadi menyenangkan? Apa mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan baik? Baekhyun berharap mereka bisa menikmati hari yang menyenangkan besok. Dia akan datang lebih awal, kemudian ia harap mereka akan pergi ke café untuk makan kue dan es krim, kemudian baru mereka berkeliling dan bergandengan tangan—?

Tunggu—Pluk!

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri tentang pemikiran berlebihanya barusan. Itu bukan rencana jalan-jalan biasa! Itu malah terlihat seperti kencan dan itu mustahil untuk terjadi kan? Lebih baik Baekhyun tidak usah berharap muluk-muluk deh. Dia kan cuma akan mengantar Chanyeol membeli hadiah untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo! Baekhyun! Kyungsoo bukan untukmu!

Aish!

Kenapa sih mengingat nama itu membuatnya tiba-tiba kesal luar biasa? Kenapa harus Kyungsoo sih? Kenapa bukan dirinya?

"Aissshhh! Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil!" Gumanya bermonolog.

Tepat ketika itu terdengar bunyi ponselnya yang bergetar di nakas. Baekhyun meraih ponsel tersebut untuk mengeceknya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari—Chanyeol? Wajah Baekhyun memucat seketika. Chanyeol mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan? Ini mungkin adalah akhir dari segalanya untuk peran Baekhyun disini kan?

Jari gemetar Baekhyun menyentuh layar ponsel, dibukanya pesan Chanyeol yang masuk tersebut. Napasnya seketika tertahan—hujaman pisau mematikan terasa mengujam dadanya.

'Kyungsoo-ya apa kau senggang besok?'

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Perlukah dia membalas pesan tersebut? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kyungsoo besok. Dia tidak ingin berakhir secepat ini. Tapi jika dia membalas tidak bagaimana dengan perasaan Chanyeol? Tidakkan itu akan membuat pemuda itu sedih? Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol sedih.

'Ya. Aku senggang besok.'

Send.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Kelopak matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan dadanya terasa sesak. 'Ini yang terbaik!' pikirnya. Tetes demi tetesan bening meluncur mulus dari sudut matanya. Baekhyun menghapusnya cepat. Dia tidak boleh besedih seperti ini. Cinta tidak selalu soal memiliki kan? Cinta soal membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia? Walaupun jika bukan Baekhyun orangnya asalkan Chanyeol bisa bahagia Baekhyun harusnya ikut senang. Dia tidak boleh merasa sakit dan sedih seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh egois. Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo dan perasaanya ini hanyalah penghalang belaka bagi mereka berdua.

Ping

Terdengar bunyi ponsel lagi. Baekhyun kembali membuka ponselnya.

'Kalau begitu kita bisa bertemu kan besok?'

'Ya. Dimana?' Ketik Baekhyun dengan jemari bergetar.

'Ditaman kota. Pukul 4 sore.'

'Aku akan datang.^^'

'Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok Kyungsoo-ya.'

'Oke.'

Fyuh~

Baekhyun meletakan kembali ponselnya pada nakas. Dia mungkin akan menyesali keputusanya ini suatu saat nanti tapi biarlah. Ini semua demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol kan? Dan soal bagaimana besok dia akan menghubungi Kyungsoo agar pemuda itu bertemu Chanyeol biar itu akan Baekhyun pikirkan besok. Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang terlalu menyakitkan. Sekarang dia hanya ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang baik saja. Seperti bagaimana dia akan kencan dengan Chanyeol besok. Kencan? Itu bukan kencan! Tapi masa bodo deh! Baekhyun ingin menganggapnya begitu. Seulas senyuman lebar mengembang diwajah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu lantas kembali membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Rasanya lelah sekali… perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terpejam dan Baekhyun akhirnya terlelap…

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ia bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya untuk menatap kesekitarnya yang sudah terang benderang. Jam berapa ini? Baekhyun menoleh pada jam weker kesayanganya dinakas. Bola matanya membulat sempurna melihat jarum pendek jam yang menunjuk pukul 9 tepat. Dia bangun kesiangan! Baekhyun melompat cepat dari posisinya untuk berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi. 5 menit kemudian dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk, bola matanya bergerak cepat menyisir seluruh penjuru kamarnya untuk mencari pakaian yang tadi malam sudah dia persiapkan untuk acara kencanya hari ini. Tapi melihat kemanapun benda yang dicarinya tidak ada. Dengan banyaknya baju-baju yang berserakan dimana-mana yang semalam tak sempat ia bereskan karena ketiduran mustahil menemukan dimana pakaian kemeja dengan celana jins yang semlam sudah dia pilih.

"Aku akan mati." Gumam Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia melirik pada jarum weker di nakas waktunya semakin menipis, Baekhyun harus cepat mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah sampai disana duluan kan?

.

.

.

Pukul 9.30 Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di taman kota yang merupakan tempat pertemuanya dengan Park Chanyeol. Telat 30 menit memang dari waktu janjian semua dan Baekhyun menyesali dirinya—bisa-bisanya dia bangun kesiangan di hari penting seperti ini?

Sigh.

Sudahlah. Sebaiknya lupakan saja soal telatnya. Yang penting sekarang saatnya mencari Chanyeol.

Bola mata Baekhyun mengedar ke sekeliling—sebuah helaan kecewa meluncur dari celah bibirnya mendapati sekitarnya yang ramai. Baekhyun lupa kalau taman selalu ramai di hari libur seperti ini. Itu artinya akan sulit baginya untuk menemukan Chanyeol. Lalu bagai mana? Apa perlu Baekhyun menelpon Chanyeol untuk bertanya dimana pemuda itu sekarang? Tapi itu tindakan yang bodoh kan? Chanyeol nanti akan tau kalau yang selama ini menelponya adalah Baekhyun dan bukan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol akan tahu bahwa Baekhyun selama ini membohonginya lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa membayangkanya. Lebih baik dia mencari Chanyeol secara manual dengan berkeliling taman ketimbang harus melaksakana ide bodohnya tadi.

Baekhyun mulai penjelajahanya. Taman kota bukanlah tempat yang sempit. Tempat itu sangat luas! Ada banyak tempat disana bahkan Baekhyun saja tidak hafal letaknya karena terlalu luas. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang tak gatal. Ia memutuskan menghampiri papan info untuk melihat denah. Ada taman bunga, taman anak-anak, tempat jogging, labirin, taman dengan air mancur dll total 10 tempat.

"Dari mana aku harus mulai?" Gumam Baekhyun kebingungan. Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri tapi tak ada satupun orang yang terlihat peduli padanya. Orang-orang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun merasa perlu bertanya pada seseorang sekarang tapi jujur saja ia merasa amat malu untuk bicara dengan orang asing. Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Ia menatap lagi pada papan denah dengan keraguan yang jelas.

"Mungkin aku mulai dari taman air mancur saja." Ujarnya tak yakin.

.

.

.

Berpuluh-puluh menit berikutnya atau mungkin sudah berlalu menjadi jam Baekhyun mendapati dirinya hanya berputar-putar sepeti anak yang hilang di taman itu. Ia sudah menjelajah 5 tempat tapi tak didapatinya Chanyeol dimanapun. Dia tau dia harus tetap mencari sampai ketemu tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun kelelahan juga. Tenaganya terkuras habis dan kakinya luar biasa pegal. Ia butuh istirahat.

Baekhyun berhenti pada sebuah bangku dipinggir jalan setapak yang asri dengan pepohonan yang rindang. Ia duduk disana dengan kelelahan. Disandarkanya punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman tersebut seraya menselojorkan kakinya untuk mengurangi pegal. Bola matanya mengedar pada sekitarnya yang sepi. Terlalu sepi bahkan Baekhyun sampai bisa mendengar suara daun yang jatuh dan angin yang berhembus. Suasanya yang begitu menenangkan, sangat tepat untuk seseorang yang kacau sepertinya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Kilasan balik semua hal yang telah ia lewati berputar begitu saja dalam benak Baekhyun. Saat dimana dia pertama kali mendapat nomor Chanyeol, saat dimana dia mengaku bernama Kyungsoo, saat dimana dia melihat sendiri Chanyeol yang menghampiri Kyungsoo, saat dimana Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh arti, dan yang terpenting saat dimana dia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

Itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah Baekhyn lihat seumur hidupnya. Walaupun itu hanyalah senyuman biasa yang selalu Chanyeol bagi dengan teman-teman dan kenalanya Baekhyun tidak peduli. Baekhyun tetap ingin melihat senyuman untuknya adalah hal teristimewa yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Senyuman itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar dan Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan itu. Baekhyun ingin membuat Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Baekhyun ingin membuat Chanyeol balik mencintainya.

Tapi rasanya semua itu tidak mungkin untuk sekarang. Terlalu banyak kebodohan yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini dan bagaimana kebodohan-kebodohan itu akhirnya menumpuk menjadi beban dan akhirnya membuatnya berujung pada satu rasa yaitu penyesalan yang mendalam.

Tuhan tampaknya juga ingin membalas perbuatan tak terpujinya dengan berbohong dengan hari ini. Dihari terakhir dia memutuskan untuk sekali saja bahagia mencintai, Chanyeol hari dimana dia akan menyerah dengan perasaanya tapi yang terjadi ia malah tak bisa menemukan Park Chanyeol. Mungkin memang ini yang namanya tidak ditakdirkan bersama?

Baekhyun terkekeh ingin rasanya dia tertawa sekarang. Menertawakan betapa menyedihkanya dirinya atas semua hal yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Ia berkedip dan baru menyadari bahwa pandanganya sudah buram. Disentuhnya pipinya yang ternyata basah.

"Sejak kapan aku menangis huh?" Gumamnya serak.

Baekhyun menghapus cepat hejak air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Dikeluarkanya ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Ditatapnya benda elektronik itu cukup lama. Benaknya seolah-olah sedang berkecamuk hebat dengan berbagai emosi menumpuk dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia ingin lepas dari semua beban ini. Ia ingin jujur saja. Dia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua hal menyakitkan ini. Ia tidak ingin dihantui perasaan menyesal seperti sekarang. Dia harus mengaku pada Chanyeol! Ya harus!

Dengan tanganya yang bergetar Baekhyun menyentuh layar ponselnya.

Terdengar dnegungan pendek ketika terlpon tersambung.

"Hallo?" Terdengar suara yang familiar di seberang. Lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu mendengar suara itu rasanya semua keberanian yang sudah susah payah dia kumpulkan untuk jujur tadi mendadak lenyap entah kemana.

"Kyungsoo?"

"I-iya—" Balas Baekhyun gagap. Jantungnya sudah berpacu, benaknya berkecamuk hebat. Dia harus mengatakanya kali ini. Harus! Sebelum semuanya terlambat!

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan napas memburu? Kenapa dia terdengar ngos-ngosan? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang? Apa dia sudah pulang? Baekhyun harus memastikan.

"Chanyeol? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Ah maaf Kyungsoo-ya. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Sibuk apa?"

"Maaf tapi bisa kita bicara nanti? Aku baru saja menemukanya."

"Menemukan—siap—"

"Baek." Sebuah tangan mendarat dibahu mungil Baekhyun.

DEG!

Kepala coklat Baekhyun menoleh cepat irisnya seketika melebar melihat chanyeol dengan napas memburu sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"C-chanyeol?"

Kenapa dia disini? Sejak kapan? Wajah Baekhyun memucat—mungknkah Chanyeol mendengar ucapanya tadi? Mungkinkah pemuda itu menyadari jika yang tadi meleponya adalah dirinya? Jika ya maka semuanya sudah terbongkar sekarang dan Baekhyun harus menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kebencian dari orang yang dia cintai. Baekhyun harus siap… tapi pada kenyataanya dia tidak pernah bisa siap…

.

.

.

TBC -_-

.

.

.

Waittt

.

.

.

Becanda ding :v

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan napas yang seikit membutu, wajah yang lusuh oleh titik-titik keringat diwajah tampanya.

"J-jadi—"

'kau sudah tau semuanya?'

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Baek."

Iris Baekhyun membola. 'Chanyeol sejak tadi mencarinya?' Jadi tidak hanya dia yang mencari Chanyeol seperti orang gila tadi? tapi Chanyeol juga mencarinya?

Tes.

"B-baik? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? " Tanya Chanyeol panik.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dihapusnya air matanya itu cepat. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis! Dia harus tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia Chanyeol menemukanya sekarang. Tapi kenapa? Semakin dihapus air matanya malah semakin banyak yang jatuh dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikanya. Baekhyun tidak boleh begini. Tapi rasanya Baekhyun terlalu bahagia sekarang—dia terlalu bahagia—dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Baek.." Terdengar suara Chanyeol yang khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Baekhyun seraya terkekeh. Dia pasti tampak menyedihkan sekarang.

"Tapi—"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang."

"Senang?"

'Karena kau menemukanku duluan. '

"Senang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan. Pemuda tampan itu memanglah seorang idot ternyata. kekeek~

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf Baek. Harusnya aku mengatakan dimana tempatnya lebih jelas jadi kita tidak saling mencari seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol terdengar amat menyesal.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku maafkan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tak bisa ditahan. Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk membentuk kurva melengkung? Berada didekat Chanyeol seperti ini. Bicara denganya berdua, menatap matanya yang menawan, Ahh~ Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia. Semua kegelisahan dan pikiran negatifnya yang tadi bersliweran seketika lenyap begitu saja. Benaknya sekarang penuh dengan Chanyeol—Chanyeol—Chanyeol— Moodnya sekarang sangat baik.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik?"

"Huh?" Kening Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba itu.

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat heran, "kau harusnya marah padaku. Jongin saja selalu marah jika aku membuatnya menunggu."

"Aku bukan Jongin." Sela Baekhyun cepat.

"Benar—tapi kau Byun Baekhyun." Sahut Chanyeol menyetujui.

Mereka lantas tertawa. Baekhyun diam-diam mengamati bagaimana pemuda tampan disampingnya itu tertawa. Merdu sekali dan indah—bisakah mereka tetap seperti ini? selamanya?

"Oh! Tunggu sebentar Baek!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursi taman. Pemuda itu berlari kecil hendak pergi entah kemana.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau mau pegi kemana?"Teriak Baekhyun bingung, ia tidak mau ditinggal begitu saja seperti itu.

"Aku segera kembali! Kau tunggu saja disitu!"

Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar yang menjauh itu dengan bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol akan lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja?

'Mungkin dia Cuma ke toilet?' Pikir Baekhyun positif.

Bermenit-menit berikutnya pemuda cantik itu melakukan seperti apa yang Chanyeol minta. Dia menunggu dengan sabar.

1 menit..

2 menit…

Berlalu menjadi 15 menit. Baekhyun tak melihat tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan kembali. Kemana sebenarnya pemuda itu pergi? Apa Chanyeol setega itu meninggalkanya begitu saja seperti ini? Tidak! Chanyeol pasti akan kembali. Baekhyun percaya itu jadi ia putuskan untuk tetap menunggu saja.

"Baek!"

Kepla Baekhyun sontak menoleh cepat mendengar teriakan itu. Perasaanya membuncah melihat Chanyeol yang berlari kearahnya dengan sebuah balon merah?

"Untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan tali balon itu pada Baekhyun yang menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

"B-balon?" Gumam Baekhyun bingung.

"Uhm… "—Chanyeol mengangguk—"Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat balon yang melayang diatas kepalanya. Kemudian ia beralih lagi pada wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suka.. Tapi kenapa balon?"

"Ketika anak kecil menangis mereka pasti minta balon kan?"

What?

Bibir Baekhyun manyun seketika, "Tapi aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tapi kau kecil!" Teriak Baekhyun tidak terima. Dia paling tidak suka mendengar orang menyamanakanya dengan anak kecil. Yeah walaupun Baekhyun terkadang bersikap kekanakan dan tubuhnya mungil dan kecil tapi dia tidak suka disamakan dengan anak kecil!

Plak! Oke Chanyeol sukses mendapat sebuah pukulan akibat kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau menghinaku?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak terima. Pemuda cantik itu tampaknya siap memukul Chanyeol lagi.

"Hei—hei.. kenapa kau memukulku Baek? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kan?" gerutu Chanyeol seraya mengusap bekas pukulan Baekhyun yang nyeri.

"Apa kau minta dipukul lagi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, membuat gerakan seolah-olah tengah mengunci mulutnya kemuidan membuang kuncinya entah kemana. 'Dia akan diam.'

Baekhyun menyeringai puas, pemuda cantik itu menghempaskan dirinya lagi dikusi diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Dua orang itu lantas duduk di kursi taman dalam diam terlihat sibuk dengan pikiranya masing-masing.

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. Si pemuda tampan menoleh pada si cantik disampingnya membuat keduanya dapat menyelam kedalam bola mata masing-masing.

"Terimakasih—"

"….."

"Untuk balonya."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum, "Itu hanya balon Baek. "

'Tapi ini lebih dari sekedar balon untukku.'

Baekhyun meringis. Ia jadi ingat tujuanya semula hari ini.

"Uhm… mungkin sudah saatnya kita pergi mencari hadiah untuk Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak, sebuah helaan napas lelah meluncur dari celah bibirnya.

"Lupakan soal itu."

"Kenapa?" Ya kenapa? Bukankah mereka bertemu hari ini karena Chnyeol memintanya untuk membantunya memilihkan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo?

"Aku hanya sudah lelah hari ini."

"O-oh…" Suara Baekhyun terdengar kecewa.

Jika tujuan mereka sudah tidak ada berarti mereka harus berpisah setelah ini kan? yah! Sayang sekali—padahal Baekhyun tidak ingin semuanya berakhir secepat ini. Dia masih tidak ingin mengakhiri waktunya dengan Chanyeol secepat ini. Baekhyun masih ingin bersama Chanyeol tapi bagaimana cara mengatakanya? Baekhyun tidak berani mengatakanya secara gamblang. Ia terlalu malu

"Uhmm Baek?"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku lapar. Ayo makan dulu." Ajak Chanyeol dengan wajah merona?

"U-uhm.. oke…"

Keduanya lantas beranjak dari kursi.

"Kau akan membawa balonya?" Tanya Chanyeol geli melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan balon ditanganya. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat seperti bocah sungguhan.

"Ya. Apa aku harus membuanganya?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidak—jangan dibuang. Kau imut sekali dengan balon itu." gumam Chanyeol lirih diakhir kalimat.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Si pemuda tampan yang lebih tinggi menggeleng dengan senyuman tertahan, "Tidak apa-apa Baek."

.

.

.

TBC -_- Beneran TBC. Maap kalo ceritanya makin gak memuaskan?


	7. Chapter 7

**Little : Telephone Chap 7**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

.

.

.

Bacotan Author.

Cuma pesenku jadilah silent riders ketimbang komen 'next' or 'lanjut'. Dan buat yang selalu komentar dengan kata-kata yang mudah dipahami dan support author makasih banyak ya hehe…

.

.

.

'Ini hari terindah dalam hidupku.'—batin Baekhyun senang.

Diam-diam dia melirik pada sosok tampan bertubuh jangkung yang berjalan disisinya dan detik itu juga Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengembangkan seulas senyum tanpa sadar dan pikiranya pun mulai berkelana mengagumi keindahan mahluk ciptaan Tuhan disampingnya.

'Chanyeol begitu tampan hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya memakai pakaian casual seperti ini dan walaupun pakaian seragam selalu menjadi yang terbaik yang dipakainya tapi penampilan casualnya benar-benar tak kalah keren! Mungkin jika dia memakai tuxedo dan berdiri didepan altar dan menyambutku dengan uluran tangan saat itu mungkin aku akan mati kehabisan darah karena mimisan.'—batin Baekhyun mengagumi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu diwajahku?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya sendiri. Ia mendongak sedikit dan wajahnya seketika memerah mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"T-tidak." Jawab Baekhyun tergagap. Ia cepat-cepat membuang muka kearah lain ketika Chanyeol menatapnya penuh selidik.

'Malunyaaa!' Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya sendiri yang terasa luar biasa panas. Dalam hati dia menyesali keidiotanya tadi. Bisa-bisanya dia terang-terangan memperhatikan Chanyeol seperti itu. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya menyukainya? Ah tidak. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol sekarang berpikir bahwa dirinya ini aneh? Idiot? Autis? Lalu Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dia seharusnya tidak jalan bersama dengan orang aneh seperti Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika setelah ini kesempatanya untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol akan tertutup stelah ini? Aish… Tidak! Ya Tuhan tolong jangan buat Chanyeol sampai punya pikiran seperti itu tentangnya. T^T

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi karena Baekhyun lagi-lagi bertingkah aneh dimata pemuda itu.

"Y-yeah… uhm… aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ah." Balas Baekhyun gugup. Ia memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum seceria mungkin agar Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang bergelut sengit dengan pikiranya sendiri.

"Apa kau lelah? Kau ingin istirahat?"

Batin Baekhyun membuncah oleh perasaan bahagia mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat perhatian itu. Omo! Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar mencemaskanya sekarang? Ketika mereka tengah jalan berdampingan seperti ini bukankah Chanyeol terdengar seperti seorang pria yang sedang mencemaskan kekasihnya?

Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu mungkin sebenarnya sudah lelah dan memaksakan diri,"Jadi kau memang sebenarnya lelah ya. Kenapa tidak bilang? Ayo kita istirahat dulu." Ajak Chanyeol seraya memimpin jalan menghampiri bangku dipinggir jalan tapi tangan mungil Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menahanya.

"T-tidak kok. A-aku tidak lelah Chanyeol-ah. A-aku belum lelah."Cerocos Baekhyun cepat. Ia tak tau bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa keluar yang jelas dia hanya tidak mau saja Chanyeol berpikir dia kelelahan lalu ingin pulang.

Baekhyun nampak gugup ketika Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar ucapanya.

"Hem… Jadi kau belum lelah ya." Timpal Chanyeol dengan wajah menahan geli.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepalanya. Aksinya yang satu ini tampaknya mengundang Chanyeol untuk terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Hm?" Tanyanya seraya mengacak surai Baekhyun. Si pemuda cantik hanya bisa membeku merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh helaian coklatnya.

Hangat…

Baekhyun merasakan perasaan hangat itu seolah menyebar perlahan-lahan dalam dirinya menjalar kesetiap inci tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan hatinya pun ikut menghangat. Ia bisa merasakan kupu-kupu warna-warni yang selama ini bersemayan didalam hatinya seolah ikut merayakan kebahagiaan. Kupu-kupu itu seolah tengah berterbangan dengan gembira didalam perut Baekhyun membuat si pemuda cantik merasakan perutnya seperti sedang dijungkir balikkan. Dia terlalu bahagia sekarang. Apa hal seperti ini mimpi? Chanyeol bersikap lembut dan perhatian seperti ini kepadanya. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi tolong siapapun jangan pernah bangunkan Baekhyun. Biarkan dia tidur dalam mimpi indah ini selamanya.

"Jadi… Sekarang kau ingin kita kemana lagi?"

"Ke-kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun balik. Ia terlihat belum siap menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol karena dia masih sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri.

"Kau lapar?"

"L-lapar?" Baekhyun mengerjap seperti orang idiot. Ia menyentuh perutnya sendiri dan baru menyadari bahwa dia merasa sangat lapar. Oh iya~ Dia sampai lupa kalau dia bahkan belum makan siang sejak tadi.

"Lumayan. Hehe." Jawabnya nyengir.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau ingin makan apa Baek?"

"Terserahmu saja. Aku ikut." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Entah kenapa setelah jawaban Baekhyun itu Chanyeol terlihat kecewa. Senyumanya luntur seketika. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang dikatakanya salah? Apa seharusnya dia mengatakan ingin makan sesuatu? Aish… bagaimana ini?

"Jajangmyeon? Kau suka? Aku tau tempat makan jajangmyeon yang enak disekitar sini."

Baekhyun yang masih penasaran dengan ekspresi ganjil Chanyeol tadi hanya mengangguk saja. Ia sedikit merasa lega melihat Chanyeol yang kembali tersenyum kecil padanya setelah anggukanya itu.

Senyuman kecil itu awalanya membuat Baekhyun merasa meleleh. Tapi lama-lama dia merasa bingung karena Chanyeol tak kunjung berhenti menatapnya dengan senyuman mematikanya seperti itu.

'Apa yang salah? Kenapa dia terus menatapku dengan senyuman seprti itu?' Baekhyun membatin bingung. Tak tahan dengan tatapan itu Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"Se-sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

"Hm baiklah. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Apa kau ingin seperti ini terus?"

"Eh?"

"Tanganmu Baek."Tunjuk Chanyeol pada jari-jari mungil Baekhyun yang masih melingkar apik dilenganya.

Ops! Baekhyun cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi dia genggam tanpa sadar. Wajahnya bertambah memerah melihat Chanyeol yang seolah sedang menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"M-maaf. T-tapi sebaiknya kita segera pergi karena a-aku sudah lapar." Ujar Baekhyun menahan malu. Tubuh kecilnya berputar—hendak melangkah tapi Chanyeol malah menarik lenganya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun tadi dan tindakan tiba-tiba itu tak ayal membuat jantung Baekhyun terasa akan berhenti detik itu juga.

"Baek, jalanya bukan kearah situ. Tapi kesana." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada arah sebaliknya yang dipilih Baekhyun.

"O-oh…" Gumamnya ber-oh ria seperti orang bodoh.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun lantas tersenyum.

"Kajja~"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih sepenuhnya merah karena malu. Dia berlari kecil untuk menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan beberapa meter didepanya.

.

.

.

Ternyata Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kesebuah kedai jajangmyeon tak jauh dari tempat tadi. Pemuda cantik itu hanya pasrah saja mengekori Chanyeol masuk kedalam kedai yang terlihat cukup ramai disore hari seperti itu. Sembari berjalan masuk bola mata Baekhyun menjelajah kesetiap sudut kedai. Ada banyak orang disana dari berbagai kalangan usia tampak sibuk menikmati jajangmyeon sambil sesekali tetawa. Kedai itu cukup nyaman juga—pikir Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Tapi senyumanya hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja karena berikutnya senyumanya itu harus luntur ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok bermata belo yang tampak tengah duduk sendirian disalah satu meja.

Iris Baekhyun membulat sempurna dengan jantung yang seolah berhenti berdetak. Itu Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Baekhyun melotot horror. Ia melebarkan matanya sambil berkedip-kedip dan berharap bahwa dia sedang salah mengenali orang tapi nyatanya sama saja. Sekerasa apapun dia bedoa dan berharap salah lihat nyatanya orang yang duduk di meja nomor 3 itu benar-benar do Kyungsoo—temanya semasa smp dan juga orang yang sedang disukai Chanyeol. Aduh.. bagaimana ini?

Baekhyun melirik was-was pada Chanyeol yang masih berjalan didepanya. Pemuda itu tampaknya tak menyadari bahwa ada Kyungsoo juga disana. Bagaimana ini? Haruskan Baekhyun diam saja dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyadarinya sendiri? Atau sebaiknya dia memberi tahu Chanyeol duluan? Aish! Tapi mustahil baginya untuk memberitahu Chanyeol duluan. Dia masih tidak ingin moment 'date'-nya ini dirusak oleh kehadiran mahluk bemata belo itu. Ya Tuhan~ kenapa kejam sekali sih? Kenapa disaat paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya harus selalu diganggu oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya rencana apa yang sedang Tuhan susun untuknya? Kenapa ketika setitik kebahagiaan datang dalam kehidupan cintanya sekarang malah lagi-lagi harus rusak oleh kedatangan mahluk menyebalkan bernama Do Kyungsoo itu?

Tidak!

Baekhyun tidak boleh membiarkan dua orang itu bertemu. Tidak boleh! Sudah cukup baginya menjadi pihak yang selalu lemah disini. Biarkan untuk kali ini saja dia bersikap egois dan berpikir Chanyeol adalah miliknya dan walau apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun tidak akan mempiarkan orang lain mengambilnya. Apalagi jika itu Do Kyungsoo! Orang yang sebenarnya Chanyeol sukai.

"Baek—aku akan antri memesan dan kau pergilah cari meja." Kata Chanyeol. Dia hendak berjalan menghampiri antrian panjang pengunjung tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menahan lenganya.

"Uhm… Chanyeol-ah. Aku tiba-tiba tidak ingin makan jajangmyeon."

"Bukanya tadi kau bilang ingin makan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kebingungan. Baekhyun menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

'Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah aku harus berbohong.'

"I-iya. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin makan junkfood. Dan..dan… Ayam goreng direstoran yang kita lewati tadi sepertinya enak. Bisakah kita kesana?" Cicit Baekhyun hati-hati. Dia menunggu sahutan Chanyeol sambil menunduk. Tak berani rasanya untuk menatap Chanyeol secara langsung setelah berbohong seperti itu.

"Uhm.. Baiklah. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi." Gumam Chanyeol terdengar seperti sebuah gerutuan di telinga Baekhyun. Si pemuda cantik yang cukup terkejut dengan intonasi tak menyenangkan itu memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan hatinya seketika menclos melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti kesal. Pemuda itu mungkin benar-benar kesal karena dia melewati Baekhyun begitu saja seolah mereka orang asing yang baru pertama bertemu.

'Aku membuatnya marah.' Pikir Baekhyun sedih. Disentuhnya dadanya sendiri dimana setitik perasaan sesak kini muncul. Hanya sedikit sesak—tak apa. Nanti juga hilang kalau Chanyeol sudah tidak kesal lagi padanya. Dia akan membuat Chanyeol bersikap baik seperti tadi padanya dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hari ini begitu saja. Dia akan berjuang sampai akhir! Yosh! Baekhyun memantapkan hati penuh tekad.

Ia kemudian berlari kecil keluar dari kedai untuk menyusul Chanyeol tanpa menyadari sepasang mata belo sejak tadi mengamatinya dari kursinya.

Do Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat pemandangan diluar jendela kedai dimana sosok Baekhyun tengah berlari kecil menyusul sosok tinggi menjulang Park Chanyeol yang berjalan cepat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin tadi penuh tekad dan semangat membara untuk membuat Chanyeol tak marah lagi padanya tapi sekarang semua semangat dan tekadnya itu seolah surut entah kemana. 'Kencanya' hari ini dengan Park Chanyeol yang tadi seperti musim semi yang mekar dengan bunga-bunga cinta yang bermekaran disana sini kini seolah habis disapu badai salju. Mungkin memang badai karena hati Baekhyun sekarang seolah kacau balau melihat sikap dingin Chanyeol padanya.

Selepas mereka keluar dari kedai jajangmyeon Baekhyun mendapati sikap Chanyeol barubah padanya. Pemuda itu hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol jawaban yang dia dapat hanya berupa gumaman singkat dan sikap Chanyeol yang seprti itu membuat Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun berpikir untuk memaklumi sikap Chanyeol yang seprti itu. Mungkin pemuda itu memang sangat kesal karena tidak jadi makan jajangmyeon. Awalnya Baekhyun berpikir untuk memaklumi saja. Dia akan menerima sikap dingin itu sebagai konsekuensi atas rencana liciknya mengacaukan rencana Tuhan mepertemukan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir itu mungkin bukanlah sekedar konsekuensi baginya tapi mungkin itu adalah karma Tuhan untuknya karena sudah bertindak lancang.

Ya—sikap Chanyeol ini mungkin karma baginya dan Baekhyun merasa menyesal. Harusnya dia tidak berpikir arogan untuk mengakusisi Chanyeol hanya untuk dirinya sendiri seperti tadi. Huh! Lucu sekali sekarang semuanya malah kacau. Chanyeol terus marah padanya dan Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu minta maaf. Dia merasa tak nyaman. Hatinya juga sudah cukup sakit sejak tadi dengan sikap dingin Chanyeol. Dia ingin pulang…

"C-chanyeol-ah." Panggil Baekhyun pada sosok Chanyeol yang sudah lebih duluan sampai ke halaman depan restoran.

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun yang hanya termagu ditangga restoran dengan ekspresi ragu seolah tengah berpikir keras.

"A-aku… sebaiknya aku pulang."Baekhyun berkata dengan ragu.

"Kenapa?"

'Karena aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang bersikap dingin padaku seperti tadi.'

"Karena…"

"Kau sudah lelah ya?" Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi lebih pada tuduhan dan Baekhyun semakin merasa nyeri dihatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia semakin merasa bahwa ide pulang adalah yang terbaik. Berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol seperti ini membuat hatinya semakin terasa seperti sedang ditikam pisau. Perih sekali.

"Ya. Aku sudah lelah aku ingin pulang." Aku Baekhyun bohong. Tentu saja jawabanya itu adalah bohong belaka karena tubuhnya tidak lelah tapi hatinya yang sudah lelah.

Seulas seringai mengejek mengembang diwajah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Matanya sekarang mulai terasa panas dan dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya seperti ini. Pasti akan sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihatnya menitikan air mata tanpa alasan.

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun mendengar suara lengkah kaki Chanyeol menghampirinya. Jantung Baekhyunberpaacu cepat mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin menuju kearahnya. Dia ingin sekali lari. Baekhyun ingin sekali menghilang! Kemanapun asalkan dia tidak perlu merasa begitu kecil seperti sekarang dihadapan Chanyeol.

Tuk!

Baekhyun meringis merasakan sebuah pukulan halus mendarat dipuncuk kepalanya. Tidak sakit. Hanya pukulan halus oleh Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa dia dipukul? Baekhyun yang kebingungan memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Mulutnya seketika terbuka melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan ekspresi frustasi.

"Kenapa sih?"

Ha?

"Kau ini ternyata benar-benar bodoh ya Baek."

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol berdecak, "Kenapa kau terus memaksakan dirimu sendiri seperti itu?

Huh?

"Kau ini benar-benar terlalu baik. Aku sudah mengerjaimu seharian ini dengan berkeliling taman seperti orang gila. Lalu aku sudah bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan padamu sejak tadi. Tapi kenapa kau tidak protes? Kenapa kau tidak menegurku atas sikap burukku? Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang kesal sekali padaku tapi kau malah memilih pulang ketimbang marah balik padaku. Huft! Kau ini benar-benar terlalu baik dan polos sekali."

'Itu karena aku menyukaimu idiot!'—bantin Baekhyun dongkol. Sekarang dia baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak sedang benar-benar kesal tetapi pemuda itu hanya sedang mengerjai Baekhyun saja dan Baekhyun merasa bodoh tak menyadari itu sejak tadi.

"M-maaf." Walaupun ada banyak emosi yang bercampur dalam diri Baekhyun sampai membuat pemuda cantik itu ingin meledak tapi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hahh… kau ini benar-benar polos." Ujar Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau benar-benar polos dan baik hati sekali."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pujian itu. Tidak Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun tidak sepolos dan sebaik itu. Kau hanya belum tau saja bahwa permainanmu tadi tidak sebanding dengan permainan yang sedang Baekhyun mainkan sekarang. Permainan Baekhyun lebih kejam dan itu mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan bagimu.

"Baek?"

"Y-ya?" Baekhyun mengerjap. Tersadar dari lamunanya sendiri.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa, "Ya sudah kita pulang saja. Tapi sebelumnya antar aku ke toko aksesoris yang disana ya. Aku mau beli sesuatu." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah toko aksesoris diujung jalan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu mengekori Chanyeol masuk kedalam toko yang Chanyeol maksud. Baekhyun yang sedang tak ada minat hanya mengikuti Chanyeol saja berputar-putar didalam toko.

"Baek, bagus tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah gantungan ponsel dengan bandul anjing lucu.

"Imut." Komentar Baekhyun nyengir.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil ini saja." Ujar Chanyeol memutuskan. Baekhyun seketika dihinggapi sebuah firasat buruk bahwa gantungan itu mungkin akan Chanyeol berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu untuk Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Rahasia. Hehe…" Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum misterius membuat Baekhyun menghela napas kecewa tanpa sadar.

"Kau ingin beli sesuatu?" Tawar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Baekhyun kebingungan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm-mm." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin beli apapun sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Biar aku yang nanti bayar. Kau pilihlah yang kau suka."

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Baekhyun cepat. Dia mungkin terlihat keras kepala sekarang tapi sebenarnya dia sedang berusaha keras pada dirinya sendiri. Menerima barang dari Chanyeol malah akan membuatnya semakin melambung dan berharap lebih. Dia tidak ingin seperti itu. Seharian ini sudah cukup membuatnya melambung dan berharap dan dia tidak ingin terlalu bahagia karena dia sendiri takut bahwa kebahagiaan ini mungkin akan dibayar dengan rasa sakit nantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Tidak usah sungkan begitu. Kita kan teman^^."

'Teman' Baekhyun meringis ngilu mendengar kata itu. Satu kata yang jelas menamparnya begitu keras dipenghujung hari ini. Chanyeol akhirnya membawanya ke realita bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah kencan tapi acara jalan-jalan biasa dengan teman. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang bodoh sejak tadi dengan berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah kencan terbaik selama hidupnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin beli sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan untuk sekali lagi. Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikiranya hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja diluar aku akan pergi membayar ke kasir sebentar."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh. Dia berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar dengan setengah melamun. Akibat tak fokus, bahunya tanpa sengaja menabrak pengunjung toko yang baru masuk.

"maaf." Gumam Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. Dia lalu menarik gagang pintu tanpa menyadari sosok yang ditabraknya terlihat menatapnya kebingungan.

Seperti kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunggu didepan toko. Dia berpikir Chanyeol akan segera menyusulnya keluar tapi setelah menunggu… menunggu dan menunggu sampai kakinya terasa lelah dan goyah karena kelelahan Chanyeol tak juga kunjung keluar dan itu membuat Baekhyun dihinggapi perasaan gusar. Padahal seingatnya tak ada antrian di kasir tadi, tapi kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali? Apa kiranya yang membuat Chanyeol betah selama itu didalam toko?

Karena penasaran Baekhyun mencoba mengintip dari kaca toko. Hatinya seketika menclos melihat pemandangan Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan seorang pemuda didepan kasir. Pemuda dengan tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi dan senyuman manis itu. Tak salah lagi. Itu Kyungsoo…

Baekhyun meremas dadanya sendiri yang tiba-tiba dihinggapi perasaan sesak. Matanya sudah mulai panas dan berair melihat Chanyeol yang kini tertawa pada Kyungsoo dan si pemuda bermata belo itu juga ikut membalasnya dengan tawa. Keduanya tampak bahagia sekali terutama Chanyeol. Lihat saja matanya yang bersinar penuh kegembiraan ketika menatap Kyungsoo. Tatapan yang terkesan lembut dan penuh kasih itu membuat Baekhyun seketika menyadari satu hal detik itu juga. Bahwa akan sekeras apapun dia berusaha untuk memisahkan dua orang itu, Tuhan seperti selalu punya rencana untuk mempertemukan keduanya dan juga sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha membuat Chanyeol menyukainya. Hal seperti itu tidaklah mungkin karena sampai kapanpun yang disukai Chanyeol adalah Kyungsoo dan bukan dirinya.

Tes

Setetes cairan bening meluncur mulus dipipi Baekhyun tapi cepat-cepat dihapus oleh sang empunya. Matanya yang memburam dia paksakan untuk fokus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini sepertinya sudah selesai bicara dan hendak berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar bersama Kyungsoo.

Sembunyi.. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa harus sembunyi. Ia mengedarkan bola matanya dengan panik. Pandanganya jatuh pada celah gang sempit yang memisahkan toko aksesoris itu dengan toko disampingnya. Tak membuang waktu ia cepat-cepat berlari mengubur dirinya dalam kegelapan gang kumuh itu. Napasnya tertahan sepenuhnya ketika dia mendengar suara Chanyeol berteriak memanggilnya.

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan mata yang kini terasa sangat panas karena desakan air mata. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok ketika mendengar suara langkah mendekati tempat persembunyianya.

"Baek?" Teriak Chanyeol lagi. Suaranya terdengar khawatir dan Baekhyun merasa menyesal telah membuat Chanyeol mencemaskanya seperti itu.

"Dia tidak ada?" Itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyuruhnya menungguku diluar."

"Hm.. aku juga tadi sempat berpapasan denganya ketika masuk. Tapi wajahnya murung. Apa dia sedang sedih?"

Deg! Baekhyun ingat bahwa dia sempat menabrak orang tadi. Mungkinkah itu Kyungsoo?

"Entahlah."

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang?"

"Mungkin?"

"kau punya nomor telponya?"

Nomor? Baekhyun dengan panik menyentuh ponselnya sendiri. Tidak! Jangan sampai—

"maaf sayangnya tidak Chanyeol-ah."

Fyuhh~ Baekhyun membuang napas lega.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mungkin dia hanya sedang pergi membeli sesuatu. Aku akan mencarinya sebentar."

"Hm. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Dan kemudian terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari pergi dan langkah kaki memasuki toko.

Selepas suasana yang menjadi hening tubuh Baekhyung perlahan-lahan merosot jatuh. Dia terduduk seraya memeluk rapat kedua kakinya sendiri erat. Bulir-bulir air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan kini mulai berjatuhan disertai dengan isakan lirih yang memilukan.

"Kau bodoh Byun Baekhyun. Kau pengecut hiks…" Gumam Baekhyun disela-sela isakanya.

.

.

.

TBC

==" Kok makin absurd thor? Halah… entahlah author sendiri jg bingung lalala~


	8. Chapter 8

**Little : Telephone Chap 8**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

.

.

.

Sebelumnya **saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah mengotori lapak screenplays ffn untuk kesekian kalian dengan tulisan gak jelas saya.** *bow*. Sebenarnya menulis bukanlah keahlian saya dan saya juga tidak terlalu minat mendalaminya karena ini bukan passion saya. **Semua tulisan saya hanyalah bagian dari hobi dan tidak bermaksud ingin terkenal ataupun menjadi lihai dalam menulis**. Oleh karena itu mohon maaf untuk segala bentuk kesalahan penulisan, plot yang ngawur dan segala kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya ada di ff ini tapi pada nyatanya ada dan membuat kalian tidak nyaman membacanya.

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas support kalian semua yang telah membaca ff ini walaupun ceritanya semakin aneh karena saya sendiripun lupa plotnya. Hahaha~~~~*Bow*

.

.

.

"Tolong ya…" Kata Chanyeol seraya meletakan gantungan kunci yang akan dibelinya dimeja kasir. Sang kasir wanita hanya mengangguk kemudian melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menghitung dan membungkus sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menciru-curi pandang keluar pintu kaca toko yang transparan. Senyumnya tanpa sadar mengembang mendapati sosok mungil Baekhyun berdiri menunggunya didepan toko.

"Chanyeol?" Intrupsi sebuah suara lembut dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol otomatis berbalik. Keningnya berkerut heran melihat sosok manis bermata belo berdiri didepanya dengan senyuman manis.

"K-kyungsoo…" Gumam Chanyeol antara bingung dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo disana. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo disana dan kenapa Chanyeol tidak sadar?—Chanyeol membatin heran.

"Ah maaf apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan kekehan.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan kaku. Otaknya diam-diam mencerna apa yang harus dia katakan pada Kyungsoo disini. Ia tiba-tiba baru ingat dengan janji bertemu Kyungsoo ditaman tapi sekarang sudah sangat sore dan dia bahkan tidak pergi ke taman untuk menemui Kyungsoo karena sibuk jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun. Jadi apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menjelaskan itu semua? Apakah Kyungsoo tadi menunggunya ditaman?

"Chanyeol-ah. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang seperti tengah kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi terlihat makin khawatir.

Chanyeol menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo lama, beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas dalam dan menunduk.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak menemuimu ditaman tadi. Apa kau menungguku?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap wajah si pemuda belo yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah. Aku memang menunggumu tadi tapi aku bisa mengerti kau mungkin punya urusan lain jadi itu bukan masalah untukku."

Bola mata Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kemanapun, asal tidak harus bertemu pandang dengan mata belo Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah, "Maaf tapi aku tidak bermaksud berbohong untuk tidak datang Kyungsoo-ya tapi aku—"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ditepuknya bahu Chanyeol lembut, "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah. Lagian kan yang penting kita sudah bertemu disini sekarang dan aku ingin tau alasanmu mengajakku bertemu ditaman tadi."

Chanyeol membisu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pandanganya terpaku pada sosok manis Kyungsoo yang menunggu jawabanya dengan sabar.

Inikah kesempatanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo? Dia sudah bertekad untuk mengungkapkanya hari ini pada Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa? Tinggal selangkah lagi saja untuk Kyungsoo mengetahui perasaanya selama ini pada pemuda itu tapi kenapa terasa berat? Lidah Chanyeol kelu untuk berkata-kata. Dia tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Rasanya dia sedikit gugup tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya ada pada hatinya yang sekarang terasa ingkar untuk mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Kyungsoo dan ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Kenapa seperti ini?

"Chanyeol? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang –untuk sekali lagi—terlihat 'tidak baik-baik saja' dimatanya.

Chanyeol mengerjap sejenak, menyadari dia terlalu terlarut dalam pikiranya sendiri dan melupakan Kyungsoo sedang menunggu jawabanya.

Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah jika pertanyaanku membebanimu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika kau merasa tak ingin." Kata Kyungsoo penuh sesal.

"M-maaf Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol mendecih dalam hati atas kata-katanya itu. Harusnya dia bisa mengatakan perasaanya sekarang. Tapi ahhh~ Dia tak bisa.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku maklum kok. Kau mungkin sedang banyak pikiran."

Chanyeol harusnya menyangkal argument itu tapi dia tak punya alasan yang lebih baik untuk mengelak dan hanya mengangguk seperti orang idiot sebagai balasan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Kau lucu sekali ketika berwajah seperti itu." Kata Kyungsoo jujur seraya terkikik. Chanyeol tak ayal ikut nyengir mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sering kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol yang sudah merasa agak tenang menggeleng, "Aku hanya datang untuk membeli itu." Kata Chanyeol menunjuk kantung plastik dimeja. Hal itu membuatnya teringat sesuatu yang penting yaitu membayar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar sementara dia menunggu kembalian dia kembali berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sendiri Kyungsoo? Kau sering kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku kesini karena melihatmu tadi kesini dan aku hanya datang untuk menyapa."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "Jadi tidak ada yang ingin kau beli?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Lagian aku tidak terlalu suka aksesoris lucu seperti itu."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut dengan senyum dalam benaknya dia mencatat hal itu.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bodohnya. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat bodoh dan konyol sampai Kyungsoo pun tertawa karenanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari kebodohanya hanya nyengir lebar.

"Pertanyaanku pasti konyol sekali ya."

Kyungsoo yang tawanya telah reda mengangguk, "Kau kan liat sendiri aku datang sendirian dan kau sendiri? Aku lihat kau tadi bersama Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kami memang datang bersama." Aku Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Kalian terlihat dekat sekali ya." Komentar Kyungsoo dan entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa senang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Aku dan Baekhyun memang sedang dekat akhir-akhir ini. Dia teman yang menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo manyun, "Aku benar-benar iri pada Baekhyun."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia bisa jalan dengan orang tampan sepertimu. Ahhh~ rasanya aku benar-benar iri." Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, diusapnya puncuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau ini benar-benar pandai bicara ya."

Kyungsoo menyeringai jahil, "Aku hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku tau."

Obrolan dan candaan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terus berlanjut sampai keduanya keluar toko, sesekali terdengar kekehan dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian senyuman dan tawa Chanyeol lenyap ketika keduanya sampai didepan toko tapi tak mendapati sosok Baekhyun dimanapun.

"Baek? Baekhyun?" Teriak Chanyeol, matanya bergulir kesana kemari mencari sosok mungil itu tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tak ada dimanapun.

"Baek?" Chanyeol kembali berteriak kali ini lebih keras berharap Baekhyun masih disekitar sana—menunggunya—dan akan menjawab jika Chanyeol panggil tapi nyatanya tidak—tak ada seorangpun yang menyahutinya. Sekitarnya hanya ada beberapa pelajan kaki yang lewat tapi tidak ada Baekhyun diantara mereka.

"Dia tidak ada?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat membantu Chanyeol mencari disekitar.

"Aku menyuruhnya menungguku diluar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hm.. aku juga tadi sempat berpapasan denganya ketika masuk. Tapi wajahnya murung. Apa dia sedang sedih?"

"Entahlah." Chanyeol angkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang?"

"Mungkin?" Timpal Chanyeol ragu. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat cemas. Apakah terjadi hal yang buruk pada Baekhyun?

"Kau punya nomor telponya?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap sayangnya Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Maaf sayangnya tidak Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mungkin dia hanya sedang pergi membeli sesuatu. Aku akan mencarinya sebentar." Kata Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari pemuda bermata belo itu.

"Hm. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol tetap tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun dimanapun. Dia berputar-putar diarea itu selama 2 jam, mencari kesegala sudut yang ada seperti gang-gang yang gelap karena khawatir mungkin Baekhyun diserang orang dan dibawa ke tempat seperti itu. Tapi ternyata tidak ada—dia tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Jadi setelah merasa kelelahan, putus asa, dan khawatir yang menjadi satu Chanyeol memutuskan pulang. Walaupun dia ingin mencari lagi, tapi rasanya percuma saja, karena Baekhyun mungkin sudah pulang dan dia hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

'Semoga tidak ada yang terjadi padamu Baek.'

.

.

.

Dihari berikutnya Chanyeol terbangun kesiangan. Walaupun dia telah berusaha agar bangun pagi dengan memasang jam weker disamping tempat tidurnya tapi itu ternyata usaha yang sia-sia. Jam itu entah bagaimana telah teronggok dilantai ketika dia telah bangun sepenuhnya dalam kondisi rusak. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu tapi yang jelas hal itu membuatnya harus membeli yang baru dan diapun meruntuk. Mengabaikan kekacauan itu dia melompat cepat kekamar mandi dan 2 menit berikutnya dia sudah keluar dengan seragam setengah rapi. Disambarnya beberapa peralatan sekolah yang sekiranya berguna hari itu dan dia berlari keluar seraya tak sadar telah membanting pintu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai disekolah ketika bell masuk telah berdentang dan walaupun dia tidak telat hari itu dia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanya. Ya, bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya dia merasa kecewa seperti itu. Padahal semalam dia sudah bertekad untuk bangun pagi dan berangkat pagi sekolah agar bisa bertemu Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang apa daya, kesempatan itu sirna sudah dan dia harus menunggu sampai jam istirahat datang untuk menyambangi kelas Baekhyun dan memastika bahwa pemuda mungil itu baik-baik saja. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah apakah Chanyeol bisa tenang memikirkan-pikiran kejadian buruk yang mungkin menimpa Baekhyun kemarin? Uhh… Rasanya itu mustahil.

Chanyeol menghela napas lesu. Tanpa sadar dia telah berjalan seperti orang bengong dan diapun sempat menabrak seorang pemuda yang kebetulan tengah berdiri dilorong.

"Maaf." Kata Chanyeol tanpa menatap orang itu.

"Heh tiang listrik! Perhatikan jalanmu! Kau bisa melukai orang-orang jika terus berjalan seprti tiang hampir roboh seperti itu."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar suara itu. Diangkatnya wajahnya dan terkejut melihat Luhan tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Luhan!" Seru Chanyeol antara kaget dan gembira melihat teman sekelasnya itu.

Si pemuda cantik bermata rusa itu melotot horror melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang berlebihan dimatanya. Melihat Luhan yang terlihat shock dan ketakutan Chanyeolpun berusaha menormalkan ekspresinya.

"Pagi." Sapa Chanyeol.

Luhan mengernyitkan kening mendengar sapaan manis tiba-tiba itu. Ditatapnya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya to the point.

"Kau masih marah padaku ya?"

Kerutan didahi Luhan semakin jelas. Ekspresinya makin masam setelah pertanyaan yang terdengar menuduh itu.

"Aku tidak hanya marah padaku idiot! Aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Tidak ada alasan khusus, Park Chanyeol-sshi aku hanya tidak menyukaimu. Hanya itu, dan sepertinya kau sebenarnya punya hal lain untuk dikatakan ketimbang bertanya pertanyaan tak bermutu seperti itu padaku?"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Apa?" Luhan mengernyitkan kening tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan mendadak itu.

"M-maksudku apa dia pulang dengan selamat? Kemarin aku pergi bersamanya tapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau menghawatirkanya?"

"Ya. Aku menghawatirkanya." Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengangguk mantap.

Melihat itu Luhan menyeringai sinis, "Kenapa?"

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Kenapa kau mencemaskanya?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening sejenak, "Tentu saja kan karena aku temanya?"

"Siapa bilang kau temanya?" Potong Luhan cepat.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apa yang kau tau tentangnya? Apa kau tau nomor ponsel Baekhyun? Apa kau tau dimana rumah Baekhyun? Apa kau tau makanan kesukaanya? Buku favoritnya? Makanan favoritnya? Pelajaran yang dia benci dan dia sukai? Kau tau semua itu huh? Jika kau temanya kau seharusnya bisa menjawab salah satu dari pertanyaanku itu! Tapi kau tidak tau apa-apa kan Park Chanyeol?"

Si pemuda tiang listrik merasa tertohok mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu. Dia yang tak tahu jawabanya hanya berkedip-kedip dengan mulut terbuka. Luhan hanya mengamatinya dengan seringai mengejeknya. Chanyeol melihat itu dan dia tidak terima. Dia berusaha membela diri, "Luhan, aku memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang Baekhyun. Tapi bukan berarti aku bukan temanya kan?"

Luhan mendengus kasar, "Kalau begitu berhenti menyebutnya teman! Kau bahkan tidak tau apapun tentangnya! Kau hanya orang asing bagi hidup Baekhyun! Kau itu hanya orang yang selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri! "

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Elak Chanyeol tegas. Tapi apapun yang dia katakan seolah omong kosong bagi seorang Xi Luhan karena pemuda itu terlihat semakin bersemangat untuk membongkar semua kesalahan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan menyeringai sinis.

"Aku belum lama mengenal Baekhyun. Kami baru dekat akhir-akhir ini saja dan jika kau terus bertanya pertanyaan sulit seperti itu aku tentu tak bisa menjawabnya." Jelas Chanyeol berdalih.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya kau sudah mendapat berkali-kali kesempatan untuk mengenalnya lebih baik tapi apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kau akhirnya hanya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan kemarin itu adalah kesempatan terakhirmu! Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun lagi."

Selesai berkata demikian Luhan lantas berjalan menuju kelas dengan langkah menghentak sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang dan menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan acungan jari tengah. Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Luhan yang penuh amarah itu dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa…

"Yo! Park Chanyeol!" Seru sebuah suara tiba-tiba tepat dibelakang Chanyeol. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menghela napas lelah melihat Jongin berjalan menghampirinya.

"Baru tiba juga?" Tanya Jongin seraya merangkul bahu temanya itu dengan akrab.

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol. Keduanya lantas berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

"Kau terlihat murung?" Tanya Jongin heran melihat wajah temanya yang terlihat tidak seceria biasanya.

"Aku tidak murung." Ujar Chanyeol mengelak.

"Ada masalah apa?" Desak Jongin penasaran.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Luhan?" Tebak Jongin tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening, "Kau melihatnya?"

"Hei.. kau pikir aku ini buta bung?"Tanya Jongin balik seraya terkekeh.

"Mungkin?"

Jongin menghela napas, "Jadi masalah apa apa kalian bertengkar karena Baekhyun itu lagi?"

"Hm begitu lah~" Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Oh~ Jadi kau bersaing dengan Luhan memperebutkan Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin lagi kali ini dengan kekehan.

"Kenapa kau sampai berpikir sejauh itu sih?" Tanya Chanyeol—Dia merasa kesal dengan ucapan Jongin itu.

"Habisnya aku lihat Luhan itu sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Mereka kemana-mana selalu bersama. Aku pikir mungkin Luhan menyukainya dan kedekatanmu dengan Baekhyun membuatnya cemburu lalu kalian bertengkar. Bukankah dia menyiramu dengan air bekas pel waktu itu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. "Yeah… Tapi bukan seperti itu ceritanya. Aku yakin Luhan tidak punya perasaan khusus seperti itu pada Baekhyun."

"Woah… Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" Tanya Jongin takjub.

"Karena dia terlihat lebih seperti ibunya Baekhyun."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Hm-mm aku mungkin bisa percaya argumenmu itu."

"Hm-mm." Dengung Chanyeol sebagai balasan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mendekatinya karena kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jongin dengan seringai.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening, "Ha?"

Jongin menyeringai semakin lebar,"Aku berpikir bahwa kau sebenarnya sedang mendekatinya pelan-pelan?"

"Aku tidak tau jalan pikiranmu itu Kim Jongin."

"Kau bahkan mengajaknya berkencan kan?" Goda Jongin lagi.

Tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi berkelit, "Itu bukan kencan. Aku hanya memintanya menemaniku membeli sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo."

"Jadi kau mendapatkanya? Apa akhirnya kau benar-benar membeli sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo hm?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Jongin lagi dengan nada bingung tapi Chanyeol yakin 100% bahwa pemuda tan itu sebenarnya hanya sedang mengodanya saja karena Jongin terlihat tengah menahan tawa.

"Karena aku tidak tau." Jawab Chanyeol frustasi.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, -sok terlihat terkejut—yang mana itu terlihat menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol, "Kau tidak tau apa yang disukai Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan. Tapi.. ini rumit untuk dijelaskan." Jawab Chanyeol berusaha menjaga suaranya agar terdengar biasa saja.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Kemarin kau bertemu denganya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi kemarin aku bertemu denganya."

"Hm~ Kau bertemu denganya tapi kau tidak menyatakan cinta. Jadi kenapa itu bisa terjadi?"

"Waktunya tidak tepat!"

"Tidak tepat?"

"K-karena aku bersama Baekhyun waktu itu!"

"O-oh~ Jadi Baekhyun disana sebagai penghalang cintamu pada Kyungsoo." Gumam Jongin menyimpulkan tapi entah kenapa ucapanya itu seolah menjadi bensin yang membakar kemarahan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Bukan seperti itu Kim Jongin kenapa sih omonganmu itu selalu saja ngawur?" Kata Chanyeol terdengar sangat jengkel dan terganggu.

Jongin yang menyadari temanya mulai panas lantas mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, "Wowowo~ Santai saja bung. Kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali sih? Aku kan Cuma ingin tanya sedikit."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bertanya soal itu mulai sekarang karena itu menyebalkan." Kata Chanyeol kesal seraya mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak perlu mendengar lagi ocehan Jongin.

"Baiklah~" Gumam Jongin pasrah. Pemuda itu terkekeh diam-diam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempelebar langkanya untuk menyamai langkah Chanyeol yang semakin cepat karena kesal.

"Hei bung tunggu aku!" Teriak Jongin seraya berlari.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu tak bersemangat seperti itu bung?" Tanya Jongin heran melihat Chanyeol masuk kekelas dengan wajah lesu, kusut, dan lunglai. Pemuda jangkung itu menghempaskan diri ditempat duduk disamping Jongin. Sebuah helaan lelah penuh keputusasaan meluncur dari celah bibirnya membuat sosok Kim Jongin mengernyit semakin heran.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongin khawatir. Ia hendak menempelkan tanganya pada dahi Chanyeol tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemuda jangkung itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin berdecak, terlihat mulai kesal dengan sikap keras kepala temanya, "Kau habis dari toilet? Kemana kau selama jam istirahat tadi?"

"Aku ke suatu tempat." Gumam Chanyeol.

Jongin tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menyimpulkan arti dari ucapan Chanyeol itu, "Ke kelas Baekhyun?" Tanyanya tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam sebagai sahutan, "Hm."

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya, pemuda tan itu menutupinya dengan berdeham, "Jadi kau bertemu denganya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menempelkan kepalanya pada meja, "Tidak. Teman sekelasnya bilang Baekhyun keluar bersama Luhan."

Jongin mengangguk, "Oh pantas saja aku melihat Luhan terburu-buru tadi. Aku baru tau kalian ternyata sedang berkompetisi. Ahaha" Jongin tertawa garing yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Terserahmu saja Kim Jongin." Balas Chanyeol terdengar stengah jengkel saat mengatakanya.

Jongin terkikik melihat Chanyeol yang mulai kesal. Dia sangat suka melihat temanya dalam mode seperti itu. Menggemaskan sekali membuat Jongin enggan berhenti menggodanya, "Jadi kau mencarinya keseluruh sekolah?"

"Hm."

"Dan kau tidak menemukanya?"

"Hm."

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu denganya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, ekspresinya mulai melunak. "Aku ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa? Apa kemarin dia terluka?" Tanya Jongin kebingungan.

"Dia tiba-tiba pulang kemarin tanpa memberitahuku. Aku ingin bertanya alasanya."

"O-oh…" Jongin ber-oh ria sebagai balasan. Walaupun begitu Jongin terlihat tengah menahan tawa dan itu membuat Chanyeol yang kesal semakin kesal.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Ohahaha~ Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah. Hanya saja aku berpikir kenapa kau sampai mencemaskanya seperti itu? Dia bukan seorang wanita, dia juga bukan pacarmu."

Chanyeol mendengus atas pertanyaan itu, "Tentu saja kan karena aku temanya."

"U-uhm~ Aku akan mencoba percaya alasan itu." Balas Jongin menahan senyuman jahilnya.

"Well~ Itu memang alasan sesungguhnya." Ujar Chanyeol menedikkan bahu.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padaku walaupun kita ini berteman akrab?"

Jongin benar. Kenapa dia peduli pada Baekhyun seperti ini? Kenapa dia merasa seperti orang gila hanya karena Baekhyun yang menghilang tiba-tiba seperti kemarin?

Melihat Chanyeol yang tampak berpikir atas ucapanya Jongin diam-diam mengembangkan senyum. Jongin mungkin sebenarnya tau perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tapi dia tidak akan mengatakanya. Menurutnya biarlah Chanyeol menyadari sendiri.

"Jadi kau sangat penasaran dengan alasan dia pulang duluan ya?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya menatap Jongin dengan wajah bingung.

Melihat temanya seperti itu Jongin menghela napas, "Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan bung. Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Luhan menghilang selama jam istirhat dan belum kembali sampai sekarang itu artinya dia mungkin tadi sedang bersama Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Nanti jam istirhat ke 2 aku akan membantumu mencari Baekhyun." Katanya seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol agar temanya itu lebih bersemangat dan optimis.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja sebagai balasan. Tepat ketika itu seorang guru masuk ke kelas dieekori oleh sosok Luhan mengamati pemuda bermata rusa itu dalam diam seraya berpikir. Merasa diperhatikan mungkin Luhan membalas tatapan Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan meremehkan dan senyuman miring yang menyebalkan dimata Chanyeol. Ugh… kenapa semua orang begitu mengesalkan akhir-akhir ini? Batin Chanyeol jengkel.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya rencana mereka tak berjalan mulus. Pada jam ke 2 seperti janjinya. Jongin menemani Chanyeol ke kelas Baekhyun tapi ternyata mereka kalah cepat dari Luhan yang entah bagaimana sudah membawa kabur Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol datang. Rencanapun gagal dan mereka memutuskan untuk mendatangi Baekhyun pada istirhat berikutnya tapi hal yang samapun terulang lagi. Chanyeol dibantu Jongin mencari Baekhyun hampir keseluruh penjuru sekolah tapi mereka tak dapat menemukanya. Dua orang itu—Baekhyun dan Luhan seolah tidak ada disekolah ketika jam istirahat. Kemana sih mereka?

Sampai jam terakhir hari itu mereka tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol berjalan dengan tubuh membungkuk dan wajah murung keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Jongin berusaha menghibur Chanyeol, dia terlihat mengekorinya sambil berusaha menyemangati temanya itu dengan banyolan konyolnya tapi diabaikan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu hanya bengong seraya mengamati sekitarnya dengan harapan menemukan sosok mini yang sejak tadi pagi tidak dilihatnya. Tepat ketika itu, pandanganya tak sengaja jatuh pada Toko Es krim didepan sekolahnya dimana tampak sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk disalah satu bangku didekat jendela.

'Itu Baekhyun!' Chanyeol tanpa ragu berlari menuju toko es krim mengabaikan Jongin yang kebingungan melihatnya seperti itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang melamun terkesiap mendengar namanya disebut, pemuda cantik itu mengulas sedikit senyuman kaku diwajah cantiknya melihat Chanyeol yang menghampirinya.

"Hi Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia menghempaskan diri disamping Baekhyun.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun?" Tanya Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Baekhyun terdengar terkejut.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum, "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang Luhan dan Jongin tadi dan sekarang Baekhyunpun menanyakan hal yang sama? Apa sikap Chanyeol ini sangat aneh sampai-sampai semua orang kebingungan denganya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang begitu saja kemarin?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, terlihat bingung. Chanyeol menunggu seraya mengamati pemuda mungil itu dan dia tau hal berikutnya yang Baekhyun katakan adalah kebohongan.

"Oh yang itu… Ibuku tiba-tiba menelpon dan menyuruku cepat pulang."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Berusaha terlihat mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun itu walaupun nyatanya dalam hati dia tidak mempercayainya dan dia kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak mau memberi tahunya alasan sebenarnya.

"Begitu kah? Tapi kau kan seharusnya memberti tahuku duluan."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, "Maaf~"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia merasa agak menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun tertekan dan takut seperti itu padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya ini…" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Baekhyun menatap benda itu dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Ini kan yang waktu itu?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau memberikanya padaku? Bukankah ini untuk Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak. Ini untukmu. Sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena telah menemaniku waktu itu."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Pemuda mungil itu tampak sedang berpikir keras dan Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa kesal karena Baekhyun terlihat tak ingin membagi masalahnya dengan Chanyeol walaupun mereka berteman. Kenapa?

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan penolakan itu,"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu?" Jawab Baekhyun seraya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin hadiah yang lain?"

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah." Tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Kalau begitu katakan alasanya." Tuntut Chanyeol minta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Tolong jangan memaksaku."

Chanyeol menghela napas,"Uhm… Baiklah."

Setelahnya kedua orang itu terdiam dengan pikiranya masing-masing. Chanyeol berpikir keras, dia merasa Baekhyun sekarang sedang mendorongnya menjauh pelan-pelan. Tapi kenapa? Apakah Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan kemarin? Chanyeol ingin sekali bertanya. Tapi dia yakin Baekhyun yang seperti itu tidak akan memberi tahu jawabanya dan Chanyeol harus mengurungkan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. Mungkin dia akan mendapatkan jawabanya pelan-pelan jika dia bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Baekhyun mungkin pemuda cantik itu akan memberi tahunya.

"Hm Baek?"Panggil Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku lagi minggu ini membeli sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa?"

Baekhyun meringis minta maaf, "Luhan memintaku untuk menemaninya ke biskop minggu ini."

"O-oh~ Kalau begitu kapan kau senggang?"

"E-entahlah aku agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalah dan putus asa sekarang.

"Kalau begitu berikan nomor ponselmu." Katanya membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Eh?"

"Hubungi aku jika kau senggang. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu Baek." Bujuk Chanyeol halus. Dia merasa tidak bisa menerima penolakan Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Uhm~ Maaf Chanyeol-ah ponselku sedang rusak."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut mendengar jwaban yang menurutnya kebohongan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku beri nomorku saja ya."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, menolak ide itu,"T-tidak perlu Chanyeol-ah."

"Baek—"

"B-begini saja biar aku beri tau saja apa yang disukai Kyungsoo jadi kau bisa pergi dengan orang lain untuk membelinya."

"Y-yeah begitu lebih baik." Balas Chanyeol getir. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia merasa demikian hanya karena Baekhyun yang menurutnya ingin menjauh darinya.

"Kyungsoo menyukai musik. Terutama musik klasik jadi jika kau ingin mengajaknya berkencan aku sarankan pergilah ke pertunjukan musik atau opera. Dia sangat suka datang ke tempat seperti itu. Kyungsoo sangat pintar masak. Jadi aku sarankan jika kau ingin mengajaknya makan pergilah ke tempat-tempat yang punya resep yang baru dan enak. Kyungsoo kadang suka mempraktekan membuatnya dirumah. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka bunga, tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang manis dan childish. Barang-barang yang disukainya kebanyakan berbau-bau klasik. Kau mungkin dapat memberinya hadiah seperti jam tangan. Itu barang simple tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo akan sangat menyukainya." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, terlihat Chanyeol hanya diam menyimak seraya tampak berpikir.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah hanya itu yang aku tau."

Chanyeol mengangguk, seulas senyum dia paksakan mengembang, "Uhm~ Terimakasih atas saranya Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk,"Sama-sama Chanyeol-ah. Oh ya sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sudah dulu ya~"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk,"Hm hati-hati."

Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan pergi tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dalam diam dengan wajah berpikir. Ketika punggung kecil itu akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar, diacaknya rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Kenapa dia merasa seperti ini?

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Little : Telephone Chap 9**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya mohon maaf atas penggunaan kata-kata yang tidak sesuai ataupun tidak cocok ataupun alur yang kurang pas. **Sekali lagi saya tegaskan bahwa menulis bukan bakat saya**. Ini hanya hobi itulah sebabnya tulisan saya tidak seindah orang lain jadi tolong jangan berpikir untuk memaki-maki saya dan meminta saya belajar dari tulisan Author lain karena tiep orang punya style yang beda. Thanks

Btw buat yang udah komen makasih banyak ya… Aku gak bales komen kalian tapi bukan berarti komen kalian gak sampai padaku dan buat para siders yang bejibun tapi gak ada wujudnya tapi ada di viewer pengunjung makasih banyak dah mampir. Ciwiw~

Btw ini semua Baekhyun side~ Chanyeol sidenya bakal dichap depan. Ciwiw~

.

.

.

"Baek, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Deg

Baekhyun membeku. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, bola matanya hanya bisa menatap lurus Chanyeol yang duduk didepanya dan tampak sangat kecewa. Pemuda tampan yang Baekhyun sangat sukai itu terlihat sangat tersakiti dan juga marah disaat yang bersamaan. Ya, wajar saja jika Chanyeol marah dan kecewa padanya. Mana ada orang yang tidak merasa begitu setelah dipermainkan seperti Chanyeol? Baekhyunpun pasti akan sangat marah jika ada yang mempermainkan dirinya seperti dirinya mempermainkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud begitu tapi pada akhirnya yang terjadi adalah sama saja. Dia seorang pembohong yang mempermainkan Chanyeol.

Dia merasa seperti pengecut dan brengsek! Baekhyun membenci dirinya dan sikapnya yang tidak pernah bisa jujur pada Chanyeol. Dia seharusnya bisa memperbaiki apa yang terjadi jika saja dia mampu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol dan minta maaf. Bukan malah lari dan bersikap tidak ada yang terjadi dan berakhir dengan kobohonganya yang terbongkar oleh orang lain. Sekarang dia tidak bisa berkelit ataupun mengelak. Bahkan mengatakan maaf saja rasanya sangat sulit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan dia hanya dapat disana. Duduk tegak disebuah kursi dikedai es krim langgananya, bernapas dengan berat, dan menyimak kemarahan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau adalah orang yang menelponku kan? Kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kyungsoo? Kau ingin mengerjaiku huh? Kau bersikap baik padaku tapi ternyata dibalik itu kau mempermainkanku. Apa ini semua hanya lelucon untukmu Baek? Menurutmu ini lucu huh? Pasti lucu melihatku bersikap baik padamu seperti orang idiot."

'Itu semua tidak benar Chanyeol-ah.' Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan kata-kata sederhana itu. Dia sangat ingin menyangkal. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya agar Chanyeol tidak makin salah paham. Tapi sayangnya tak satupun anggota tubuhnya dapat dia ajak kompromi. Mulutnya seolah dikunci rapat dan dia seolah sengaja dipaksa untuk berada disana. Menonton saja dengan ketakutan tanpa dapat ikut masuk untuk merubah apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun Baek? Jika kau diam berarti semua yang aku katakan benar kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak seketika. Dia merasa dadanya tengah dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata hingga dia mengalami kesulitan bernapas. Hatinya terasa amat sakit. Dia ingin sekali menangis untuk meluapkan perasaanya tapi tak ada air mata yang keluar sehingga perasaan-perasaan itu bercampur dalam diri Baekhyun dan membuatnya menderita didalam. Dia merasa ingin menghilang saja.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Aku membencimu."

Dan semuanya larut dalam pemandangan buram. Lalu gelap…

.

.

.

Baaekhyun membuka lebar matanya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was, sebuah helaan meluncur dari celah bibirnya ketika mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan selimut tebal kesayanganya membungkus erat tubuhnya. Udara sekitarnya terasa dingin, tapi Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat hebat. Rambutnya terasa lepek menempel pada wajahnya dan itu semua karena dia bermimpi buruk.

Merasa tak dapat lagi tidur nyenyak karena mimpi itu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak kembali tidur. Hari sepertinya masih terlalu pagi, masih jam 3 pagi. Baekhyun akan dalam masalah jika dia keluar kamar sekarang dan menonton tv diruang tengah karena dia akan membangunkan ibunya. Dia tidak mau kena omelan jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya saja. Dia berguling kesamping untuk meraih ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk disana. Itu dari Luhan. Baekhyun membuka pesan itu dan tersenyum membaca omelan panjang Luhan tentang Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang sepulang sekolah. Baekhyun mengetik beberapa kata-kata permintaan maaf tapi dia tidak memberi tau alasan sebenarnya karena dia tidak mau membuat Luhan semakin khawatir padanya. Setelah pesanya terkirim Baekhyun meletakan ponselnya lagi dinakas. Dia menyibak selimutnya yang entah kenapa terasa gerah sekarang dan merubah posisinya jadi duduk. Dia melipat kakinya sebatas dada dan memeluknya erat. Lalu ingatan tentang percakapanya dengan Chanyeol kembali berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Bohong kalau Baekhyun mengatakan dia tidak merasa menyesal bersikap seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Walaupun dia telah berkali-kali menampar dirinya bahwa apa yang dilakukanya adalah benar dan Luhanpun pasti akan berpikiran sama denganya tapi dia tetap saja jauh didalam hatinya Baekhyun merasa menyesal. Dia tidak ingin menyerah semudah itu. Dia masih ingin berada disisi Chanyeol, walaupun hanya sebatas teman saja yang mendukung Chanyeol dibelakang. Tapi jika dia melakukan itu dia sendiri yang akan merasakan sakit karena tak hanya Chanyeol yang ternyata menyukai Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo pun sepertinya punya perasaan yang sama pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bertemu pemuda bermata belo itu kemarin sebelum dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia yang saat itu senang menunggu Luhan didepan gerbang melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke kedai es krim didepan sekolahnya. Tak hanya Baekhyun, ternyata Kyungsoo-pun melihat Baekhyun dan pemuda bermata belo itu menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun yang idiot atau Kyungsoo yang terlalu ramah padanya dan tak mampu ditolak Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja ketika Kyungsoo menyeretnya ke kedai es krim untuk berbincang-bincang. Katanya sih Kyungsoo kangen ngobrol dengan Baekhyun jadi Baekhyun membiarkanya saja apalagi dengan embel-embel Kyungsoo yang akan mentraktirnya. Mereka memesan 2 es krim coklat dan benar-benar berbincang seperti teman.

"Baek, kau kemarin kemana saja? Chanyeol mencemaskanmu."

Baekhyun yang pesananya baru datang dan hendak menyendok es krim digelasnya membeku untuk sesaat. Kemudian dia nyengir lebar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha terdengar biasa saja. Dia ingin terlihat seperti teman yang normal bagi Chanyeol didepan Kyungsoo.

"Dia berputar-putar mencarimu. Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya." Kata Kyungsoo tampak khawatir.

Baekhyun nyengir lebar. Berusaha menutupi bahwa dia cukup terkejut dengan fakta itu. Ya, dia pikir Chanyeol akan langsung pulang jika mendapati dia menghilang seperti itu tapi tak disangka Chanyeol benar-benar mencemaskanya seperti itu. Baekhyun diam-diam merasa senang karena itu artinya Chanyeol peduli padanya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu denganya hari ini dan menjelaskan?" Tanya Kyungsoo ingin tau.

Baekhyun menggeleng diantara kulumanya pada benda dingin didalam mulutnya. Dia memang taka da kesempatan untuk bertemu Chanyeol karena Luhan terus menyeretnya kesana kemari selama jam istirahat. Dia mulai berpikir mungkin seharusnya dia minta maaf pada Chanyeol karena pulang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Kau harus bertemu denganya Baek. Dia mungkin tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu sampai sekarang."

"Hm." Dengung Baekhyun singkat sebagai balasan. Dia bukanya tidak punya hal untuk dikatakan, justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo sekarang seperti kenapa pemuda itu kadang-kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan? Atau kenapa Kyungsoo sangat peduli pada dia dan Chanyeol seperti ini? Kenapa Kyungsoo bersikap baik padanya seperti sekarang? Apa itu untuk mengejeknya yang selalu berpikiran buruk pada Kyungsoo? Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo tapi dia tak mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus Baek pada ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran karena Baekhyun terus menatap wajahnya sambil tanpa sadar mengaduk-aduk ganas es krim digelasnya.

Baekhyun yang tak sadar dengan aksinya, terbatuk kecil. Dia nyengir lebar dan kembali menekuni kegiatanya menyendok es krim ke mulut sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat telah menghabiskan setengah dari isi es krim digelas berkakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Baekhyun mengelak.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil dan Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang idiot karena membuat si mata belo yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu menertawainya. Oh No! Baekhyun seharusnya segera pergi saja dari tempat itu dan atas pemikiranya itu Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghabiskan es krim digelasnya.

"Kau benar-benar banyak berubah ya Baek." Komentar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang baru menandaskan es krimnya membeku untuk sesaat. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya seolah mengejek Baekhyun tanpa sadar membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Kau juga banyak berubah Kyungsoo-ya." Balas Baekhyun. Dia tak tau bagaimana kata-kata itu keluar. Itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah sarkasme. Tapi Baekhyun ragu apakah Kyungsoo dapat berpikir sejauh itu bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang menyindirnya secara langsung.

"Aku sampai sekarang benar-benar terkejut kita beda sekolah. Aku pikir kau akan mengambil sekolah yang sama denganku."

"Aku hanya ingin suasana berbeda." Jawab Baekhyun jujur. Dia memang sengaja untuk tidak satu sekolah dengan Kyungsoo karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan menjalani hari-hari yang sama seperti di sekolahnya dulu. Dia tidak mau.

Kyungsoo tersenyum atas ucapanya itu, "Kau benar, sekolahmu punya banyak wajah-wajah tampan. Ahhh~ Seharusnya aku masuk sekolahmu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo itu. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu pasti bicara soal Chanyeol. Ternyata benar dugaanya selama ini, Kyungsoo tertarik pada Chanyeol. Itu artinya dua orang itu sebenarnya saling menyukai hanya saja saling tidak tau dan Baekhyun seharusnya tidak menjadi pengganggu diantara keduanya.

"K-Kyungsoo…" Panggil Baekhyun ragu.

Dia mengumpulkan semua kekuatan dan keberanian yang dia punya ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan ekpresi bingung dan penasaran.

"—Ya?"

Mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit dan ketakutanya, pertanyaan terpenting yang sangat tidak ingin Baekhyun tanyakan pada pemuda itu akhirnya lepas dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

Tak perlu menunggu berdetik-detik yang mengerikan. Baekhyun langsung tau jawabanya karena Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Siapa yang tidak menyukai Chanyeol? Dia pemuda yang baik dan menyangkan. Dan ya, aku menyukainya."

Dan seketika Baekhyun mendengar suara hatinya yang seperti kaca rapuh yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Baekhyun merasa seperti—seharusnya dia menghilang saja kesuatu tempat yang jaduh dimana dia tidak perlu bertemu Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo atau keduanya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak berada ditengah-tengah dua orang itu dan merasa sakit sendirian karena mereka bahkan tak tau apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan dan rasakan terutama pada Chanyeol. Dua orang itu tidaklah salah, Baekhyunlah yang sepenuhnya salah disini karena tak mampu memberitahu siapapun tentang rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang setelah dia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh seperti itu berikutnya apa yang akan terjadi? Baekhyun sekarang sudah membawa dirinya lari. Tapi dia tau bahwa suatu saat keputusanya ini mungkin akan membuatnya lebih hancur dari pada sekarang dan atas pemikiranya itu perasaan sedih menghantuinya. Memeluknya erat dan Baekhyun akhirnya hanya mampu menangis sendirian dikamarnya yang gelap.

.

.

.

Ketika akhirnya fajar datang Baekhyun melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Dia mandi, sarapan dan berangkat sekolah tapi agak telat dari biasanya. Hal tentu bukan tanpa alasan, dia hanya berusaha menghindari Luhan dan Chanyeol. Dia belum siap bertemu dengan dua orang itu. Baekhyun tidak mau diomeli Luhan habis-habisan karena kantung dibawah matanya dan Baekhyun enggan bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena dia belum siap. Jadi Baekhyun seharian itu sudah bertekad untuk menghindari semua jam kosong untuk berlama-lama dikelas dan ditemukan dengan mudah. Mengikuti rencanya itu Baekhyun sampai disekolah ketika gerbang sekolah sudah hampir ditutup. Dia berhasil masuk dan bersyukur karena lorong-lorong sepertinya sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang terlihat berjalan cepat dilorong. Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya disekitarnya dan bersyukur tak menemukan Luhan ataupun Chanyeol dimanapun. Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Dia berjalan santai dilorong.

"Oh!" Suara itu disamping Baekhyun. Dia menoleh dan kebingungan melihat seorang pemuda berwajah tampan tapi asing menatapnya takjub.

'Siapa?'—pikir Baekhyun bingung. Dia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu tapi dia tidak ingat hanya saja wajahnya tidak asing.

Melihat Baekhyun yang bingung pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Tanyanya membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening semakin dalam.

Baekhyun mengeleng.

"Aku Kim Jongin temanya Chanyeol. Kita pernah beberapa kali bertemu. Kau ingat?" Kata Jongin memperkenalkan diri.

Iris Baekhyun melebar sempurna. Temanya Chanyeol? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol juga berada disekitar sana? Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya dengan was-was.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mencari Chanyeol? Biasanya dia jam segini sudah masuk kelas." Jelas Jongin polos yang membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol kemarin?" Tanya Jongin disela-sela langkah kaki keduanya menyusuri lorong kelas. Dari sisi barat tampak segerombolan guru terlihat berjalan menuju kearah yang sama. Melihat itu Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai kelasnya. Dia tidak mau dihukum dan dia juga tidak mau berlama-lama bersama Jongin yang merupakan teman Chanyeol. Tapi sekeras apapun Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya Jongin tetap dapat mengekorinya dengan mudah dengan kaki panjangnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanya Jongin lagi tak menyerah.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan fokus membalap laju kaki beberapa siswa yang juga berjalan dilorong sepertinya.

"Dia pasti melakukan hal bodoh lagi ya."

"Kemarin kami hanya berbincang singkat." Balas Baekhyun seadanya. Dia sebenarnya menjawab bukan karena ingin curhat tapi karena terpaksa. Jongin sepertinya tipe orang yang tidak akan diam sebelum mendpatkan apa yang dia mau.

Chanyeol mungkin bodoh tapi Jongin sepertinya tidak. Baekhyun dalam hati memuji bagaimana pemuda itu mungkin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi walaupun Jongin hanya mungkin sekedar menyimak curmatan Chanyeol, "Tolong jangan terlalu keras padanya Baekhyun-shhi. Dia hanya tidak peka saja. Dia sebenarnya menyukaimu."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun berhenti seketika. Dia tatapan ganas yang mengancam, "Jangan bercanda denganku Kim Jongin-sshi."

Baekhyun tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar akan membunuh seorang Kim Jongin jika berani mempermainkanya. Dia memang berdosa telah mempermainkan Chanyeol tapi bukan berarti temanya bisa mengolok-oloknya seperti ini. Dia benar-benar marah.

Walaupun Baekhyun terlihat siap membunuhnya tapi Jongin terlihat tak gentar sedikitpun. Pemuda tan itu malah terkekeh dengan tampanya tanpa takut,"Percayalah padaku. Dia itu menyukaimu hanya saja dia belum sadar dengan perasaanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin tak percaya,"Dia menyukai temanku Kyungsoo."

"Ahhh~ Jangan merendah Baek. Aku telah lama mengenal Chanyeol dan aku tau dia telah menyukaimu sejak lama walaupun dia tidak sadar. Kau hanya perlu bersabar saja sampai waktunya tiba."

Baekhyun berdecak, ditatapnya Jongin dengan sanksi yang meremehkan.

"Omong kosong." Kata Baekhyun terdengar sangat jengkel.

Jongin menyeringai, "Kau tidak percaya? Kita lihat saja nanti."

Baekhyun ingin sekali membalas ucapan ngawur itu. Tapi dia sudah sampai kelasnya dan harus cepat-cepat masuk. Jongin sepertinya juga sama, karena setelah mengatakan hal keren itu pada Baekhyun pemuda itu terlihat berlari terbirit-birit ke kelasnya dan Baekhyun menduga bahwa Jongin benar-benar sudah terlambat melebihi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Seperti yang orang bilang Move-On itu ternyata hal yang sulit. Semakin dia berusaha menghindari Chanyeol semakin sering pula dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sebut saja ketika dia hendak ke perpus untuk bersembunyi tapi dia malah melihat Chanyeol disana dengan tampanya duduk manis disebuah kursi dengan wajah bosan membaca buku. Lalu saat Baekhyun hendak pergi kekantin dia tak sengaja melirik lapangan basket dan berakhir dengan meleleh melihat pemandangan seksi Park Chanyeol yang tengah melakukan dribble penuh keringat dilapangan basket sekolah bersama Jongin. Baekhyun merasa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya hari itu. Kenapa saat dia ingin melupakan perasaanya pada Chanyeol dia malah semakin sering melihat Chanyeol dan kenapa Chanyeol semakin terlihat tampan? Ah tunggu dulu—pemikiran seperti itu tidak akan membantunya jadi, pada jam istirahat ke-3 Baekhyun memutuskan tidak kemana-mana, dia berdiam diri selama istirahat terakhir dan itu membuat Luhan menemukanya dengan mudah. Luhan mengomel-ngomel dan Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali memohon maaf karena menghindari Luhan seharian. Luhan masih terlihat marah tetapi dengan sogokan bentonya Baekhyun berhasil membuat Luhan memaafkanya. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu dengan makan bendo bersama sambil berbincang.

"Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk move on?" Tanya Luhan membuka topik. Pemuda itu tampaknya sangat senang atas keputusan Baekhyun dan mendukung sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang enggan menyinggung topik itu tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan keingintahuan Luhan jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau mendengarkan semua curhatanku tentang Chanyeol itu sudah cukup membantuku Lu."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak—tidak. Maksudku aku bisa membantumu melupakan Park Chanyeol itu jika kau benar-benar ingin melupakanya. Aku punya seorang teman yang sepertinya akan cocok denganmu. Dia sama HOTnya dengan Chanyeol kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Itu tidak perlu. Pelan-pelan juga aku akan melupakanya." Tolak Baekhyun halus.

Luhan menghela napas terlihat tak setuju dengan ide itu, "Itu akan lama Baek."

Baekhyun meringis kaku, sebenarnya dia bahkan berpikir tidak akan mampu melupakan Chanyeol selamanya. Dia terlalu menyukai pemuda itu.

"Yasudah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi jika kau tertarik aku mungkin bisa membantu mencari gebetan baru." Kata Luhan dengan senyum.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau juga ganti nomor ponselmu itu Baek sebelum rahasiamu terbongkar dan Chanyeol tau bahwa yang menelpon itu bukanya Kyungsoo tapi kau." Saran Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui ide itu.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sampai tak terasa hampir seminggu lebih telah berlalu. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti selama itu. Baekhyun yang sudah memutuskan untuk move on dan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dia menjalani hari-hari sekolahnya dengan kegiatanya yang dulu biasa dilakukanya. Dia belajar, bermain dengan hang out ke _game center_ bersama teman-teman kelasnya atau ke bioskop menonton film dengan Luhan _._ Tak ada yang berubah, semuanya kembali normal kecuali fakta bahwa dia sudah berhenti untuk menjadi fans seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar menjauh dari pemuda itu. Disekolah Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menghindari keluar kelas karena itu akan membuatnya bertemu Chanyeol ataupun tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol. Dia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya didalam kelas—membaca buku yang dibawanya dari rumah atau sekedar ngobrol bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang cukup akrab dengan Baekhyun tak ada yang protes. Mungkin banyak yang heran melihatnya yang biasanya suka sekali nongkrong dikantin bersama Luhan sekarang malah terlihat enggan untuk pergi kemana-mana. Tapi walau demikian tak ada teman-teman sekelasnya yang berani bertanya langsung dan Baekhyun berskyukur karena Luhan juga termasuk dalam mereka yang tidak bertanya.

Luhan sebenarnya tau segalanya, Baekhyun telah menceritakan perihal 'kencanya' dengan Chanyeol yang berakhir membawa Baekhyun dalam kondisi patah hati akut. Tapi hanya itu yang Luhan tau, Baekhyun tidak menceritakan perihal pertemuanya dengan Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol dicafe waktu itu. Baekhyun merasa Luhan tidak perlu tau karena semuanya—baik antara dia dan Chanyeol semuanya telah berakhir. Berakhir dengan baik—yeah setidaknya begitu menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tidak pernah lagi membalas ataupun mengangkat telpon dari Chanyeol walaupun pemuda itu rajin mengiriminya pesan minta untuk bertemu—dengan Kyungsoo tentunya. Baekhyun tau dia seharusnya mengganti nomornya saja jika dia ingin benar-benar lari dari masalah. Tapi nyatanya dia tak bisa karena tanpa Chanyeol dia merasa hidupnya kosong. Dia pernah nekat mengganti nomornya tapi beberapa jam kemudian dia merasa tak kuat berlama-lama dengan rasa kehawatiranya akan pesan dan miss call dari Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia mengganti nomornya lagi dengan nomor lamanya.

Baekhyun tau siapapun akan memakinya bodoh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Pada nyatanya dia belum bisa benar-benar rela melepas Chanyeol begitu saja. Baekhyun memang memutuskan untuk tak campur tangan lagi pada hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lagi tapi bukan berarti dia harus terluka sendiriankan. Baekhyun sudah tak peduli dengan hubungan dua orang itu dan sudah tak ikut campur. Jadi itu sudah cukup kan?

Benarkah sudah tidak peduli?

Baekhyun sering memikirkan pertanyaan itu ketika dia sedang sendirian dan melamun. Jika boleh jujur dia tidak sepenuhnya tidak peduli pada hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dia malah sangat ingin tahu kabar dua orang itu seminggu ini. Baekhyun telah memberikan semua informasi yang dia tau tentang Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol dan apakah Chanyeol menggunakan informasinya dengan baik? Apa sekarang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah jadian? Baekhyun sangat penasaran tapi dia tak berani bertanya pada siapapun. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tau yang berakhir dengan merasa sakit. Baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha melindungi hatinya yang sudah hancur agar tidak semakin hancur sekarang. Hanya itu…

.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin berpikir bahwa hari-harinya yang tenang yang membosankan itu akan berlanjut selamanya. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Itu adalah jam pulang sekolah dihari rabu yang cerah—Baekhyun mengikuti beberapa teman sekelasnya keluar kelas. Dia memang tidak terlalu friendly dengan teman-teman sekelasnya tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mampu bergaul ataupun tidak akur dengan mereka. Baekhyun berteman baik dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya seperti Suho, Lay dan Tao. Tidak seperti pertemananya dengan Luhan yang terlampau akrab dan bisa saling membagi masalah. Pertemanan Baekhyun dengan teman-teman sekelasnya terbilang cukup baik. Tapi mereka tidak saling berbagi masalah. Hanya pertemanan biasa dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali bahkan dia merasa cukup nyaman karena teman-temanya ini tidak ada yang tau masalahnya.

"Baek kau akan ikut kan?" Tanya Suho mendadak. Baekhyun yang tak menyimak obrolan teman-temanya sejak tadi hanya menatap Suho bingung.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya.

Lay tampak menghela napas, "Kencan buta."

Mulut Baekhyun seketika dibuat mengaga lebar mendengar ucapan Lay.

"Ke-kencan buta?"

Tao mengangguk, "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan teman SMPku yang bersekolah di SMA khusus cewek. Dia bilang akan mengajak beberapa teman gadisnya untuk kencan buta siang ini." Jelas Tao panjang lebar.

"Kau ikutkan Baek? Kita kurang orang. Temanya Tao bilang berhasil mengajak 3 orang temanya. Kau harus ikut ya?" Tanya Suho.

Baekhyun menatap teman-temanya bergantian dengan wajah bingung. Dia tidak ingin ikut . Bukan—bukan karena Baekhyun tidak doyan cewek—itu tidak benar. Baekhyun sebenarnya masih suka dengan mahluk cantik tapi ganas itu. Baekhyun bahkan punya tipe idealnya sendiri dan Chanyeol itu sebenarnya hanya 1 dari spesies langka cowok yang mampu membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati. Baekhyun memang masih suka cewek tapi dia termasuk tipe orang yang sangat susah menangani cewek. Baekhyun ingin menolak saja tapi menolak rasanya tak mungkin. Dia tak tega melihat wajah beharap teman-temanya yang tampak ngenes itu.

Yah—Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Lagian toh dia tak punya rencana lain hari itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan semuanya pun bersorak.

.

.

.

Tao ternyata telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mereka pergi dengan mobil Tao kesebuah café yang cukup bagus dan elit. Suho bilang itu adalah café milik keluarga Tao. Well~ Baekhyun tak terkejut sih. Dia sejak awal memang sudah tau kalau keluarga Tao memang terkenal kaya raya dan punya banyak bisnis café dan resto tapi baru kali ini Baekhyun berkunjung ke café temanya itu dan kesan pertama yang dia dapat adalah dia menyukainya. Tempat itu bersih, rapi, dan punya nuansa yang menarik. Bisa dibilang tempat itu cukup membuatnya betah, apalagi ditambah mereka yang memutar musik kpop yang sedang populer bulan ini. Selama menunggu Baekhyun mendengarkan musik-musik itu dan terhanyut. Dia mendengarkan seraya melihat teman-temanya bergurau dan Baekhyun yang ketinggalan hanya bisa sesekali tersenyum seraya menyimak saja. Suasana yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun jadi ingin mengajak temanya yang lain kesini. Chanyeol—Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya terpikir untuk mengajak Chanyeol kesana. Dasar bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Baekhyun tanpa sadar memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri kemeja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sebuah suara halus didekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mematung, dia menoleh keasal suara itu dan terkejut melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek tengah menatapnya khawatir. Siapa dia? Baekhyun melirik teman-temanya yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh. Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa dia ditatap seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas dia satu tau hal bahwa tamu yang mereka tunggu sepertinya sudah datang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. H-hanya melamun." Jelas Baekhyun gugup.

"Taeyeon-ah abaikan Baekhyun dia memang selalu seperti itu." Kata Tao cuek. Dia tengah sibuk mempersilakan teman-teman Taeyeon untuk duduk.

Gadis bernama Taeyeon itu merengut sebal, "Oppa kau pasti memaksanya datang kan? Sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak memaksa temanmu datang jika mereka tidak ingin."

Tao hanya angkat bahu sebagai balasan seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan Taeyeon.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja kan? Apa Tao oppa memaksamu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak, dia tidak memaksaku. Aku memang ingin datang."

Taeyeon tersenyum manis, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya. Oh ya namaku Kim Taeyeon, aku temanya Tao. Kami adalah teman akrab diSMP." Ujar Taeyeon meperkenalkan diri.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku teman sekelas Tao yang sekarang." Balas Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-sshi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyumanya manisnya yang dipaksakan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Taeyeon sopan menunjuk kursi disamping Baekhyun.

Baekyun hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Kata Taeyeon seraya menghempaskan diri disamping Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Dari hasil pengamatan Baekhyun tak hanya cantik Taeyeon juga punya suara yang bagus dan kepribadian yang menyenangkan. Gadis itu tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dan disukai orang. Selain ramah Taeyeon ternyata juga orang yang cerewet. Gadis itu bicara banyak sehingga Baekhyun cukup tau banyak tentangnya walaupun mereka baru bertemu. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya dan Taeyeon ternyata punya banyak kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama suka menyanyi dan musik. Sepanjang 2 jam itu mereka mengobrol soal lagu-lagu yang mereka sukai dan betapa buruknya industri musik dikorea sekarang sampai tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan mereka harus berpisah karena langit diluar sana mulai menjingga.

"Berikan nomormu Baekhyun-sshi. Aku akan menelponmu." Kata Taeyeon sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah didepan cafe.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia tak sebodoh itu untuk tak mengerti maksud Taeyeon yang sebenarnya. Jika dia memberi Taeyeon nomornya bukankah artinya dia memberi kesempatan gadis itu untuk mendekatinya dan walaupun Taeyeon gadis yang menyenangkan Baekhyun sebenarnya tak merasakan perasaan khusus pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taeyeon mengerjap bingung melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam atas permintaanya.

"Y-Ya. Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun membuat seulas senyum mengembang dibibir Taeyeon.

Baekhyun mengucapkan nomornya dan Taeyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mencatat.

"Aku sudah mengirimimu pesan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia memang merasakan getaran pada sakunya tapi Baekhyun tak berniat untuk melihat ponselnya.

"Sampai jumpa Baekhyun-sshi." Kata Taeyeon sebelum berlalu masuk kedalam mobil bersama teman-temanya.

Baekhyun hanya balas melambai seperti orang idiot ketika gadis itu melambai didalam mobilnya yang mulai melaju. Selepas kepergian gadis itu bahu Baekhyun merosot jatuh seolah ada banyak beban berat yang tengah dia pikul. Dia berbalik untuk berniat pulang karena Tao bilang dia tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang, tapi baru berbalik irisnya seketika membola melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah lelah.

"Kita harus bicara."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas, tanganya sudah ditarik lebih dahulu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tak punya kekuatan menolak hanya mengikuti langkah lebar pemuda itu yang ternyata membawanya kesebuah taman. Itu taman dimana mereka janjian bertemu waktu itu. Chanyeol melepaskan tanganya ketika mereka sampai pada sebuah area danau yang indah dengan pemandangan pantulan sinar _orange_ dari matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Jika dalam situasi normal Baekhyun mungkin akan bersorak heboh mengagumi keindahan sore itu. Tapi tidak—dia tidak dapat melakukanya karena ada hal lain yang lebih menyita perhatianya ketimbang danau dengan pemandangan matahari yang hampir tenggelam yang indah dan hal itu adalah sosok Chanyeol yang memunggunginya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan. Dia butuh penjelasan sekarang atas tindakan Chanyeol membawanya kesana. Tapi sayangnya tak ada respon dari Chanyeol. Pemuda itu hanya membisu seraya menatap air gelap didalam danau dalam diam. Baekhyun mencoba mendekati tempat dimana Chanyeol berada. Baekhyun semakin dibuat kebingungan melihat Chanyeol yang tampak tengah berpikir keras.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu ketika akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan membuat mereka bertemu pandang. Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Waktu disekitar Baekhyun terasa berhenti, telinganya seolah tuli untuk mendengar suara lain selain napasnya, detak jantungnya dan napas Chanyeol.

Melalui matanya Baekhyun mencoba menggali apa yang sebenarnya sedang Chanyeol pikirkan sehingga pemuda itu tampak begitu frustasi dan tertekan seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya dia tak bisa mengartikan apapun yang lain selain kesedihan dan keputusasaan.

"Apa yang terjadi Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah untuk menerka-nerka.

Chanyeol menghela napas,"B-baek, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Iris Baekhyun membola mendengar penyataan tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

.

TBC

==" Yang bingung sabar yak kenapa PCY tiba-tiba ngomong gitu ke Baek. Itu bakal dibahas di chap depan. Ciwiw~ Sampe ketemu di chap depan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Little : Telephone Chap 10**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai~ buat semua readers yang baru or yang udah ngikutin ini ff dari tahun 2016 jika kamu menemukan tulisan ini berarti ini adalah postingan dengan curcolan author yang telah teredit 2 hari setelah diupdate diawal.

Ini adalah chapter terakhir yang di-up sebelum author mutusin buat tidur panjang lagi. Author merasa down beberapa waktu ini abis baca tulisan sendiri. Kkkkk~ Aku merasa harus mikir ulang apakah sebenernya tulisanku layak dibaca orang laen apa engga coz feedback yang aku dapet sama jumlah visitor sangat jauh kayak jurang sama langit dan itu kayak jadi jadi cermin buat diri author yang seharusnya bisa lebih baik lagi sebenernya bikin story kkkkk~

Author sebenernya nyoba bertahan difandom ini *Fandom Screenplays* dan terus nulis buat nyari kepuasan diri soalnya keknya ada yang nungguin walaupun mungkin gak banyak sih hehe (thanks ya buat yang udah private author minta update pas kemaren author hiatus panjang. Author seneng kkkkk~ ,).

Tadinya aku nulis untuk kepuasan ajha, tapi setelah nulis difandom screenplays ini author ngerasa selalu kurang puas sama tulisan author sendiri+kurang percaya diri sama skill nulis author yang kerasa masih kurang banget sama ancur-ancuran banget dan author kecewa. Cielah~ Jadi author yang lagi merasa labil ini mutusin buat memperbaiki diri dan intropeksi diri dulu sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan lagi ya Ciwiw~

Author gak akan berenti nulis kok. Aku akan banyak belajar lagi membentuk diri walaupun mungkin jatohnya author selalu lari ke fandom sebelah yang selalu jadi tempat author bebas mengekspresikan diri. T^T Jiahahaha~ /3

Sekian dan makasih banyak ya buat fans setia ini FF.

.

.

.

Bagi seorang Park Chanyeol pertemanan tampak seperti seutas benang yang sangat rapuh. Benang yang tipis dan keci, tetapi bisa saling terhubung dengan benang lain melalui sebuah simpul kecil. Kemudian benang perlahan bisa menjadi amat kokoh jika ditenun atau dirajut dengan baik. Tetapi benang yang kecil itu bisa saja putus dengan mudah saat ditarik. Dan benang yang rapuh dan mudah putus dalam sekali tarik itu mengingatkanya pada hubungan pertemananya dengan Baekhyun.

Sejak awal Chanyeol sudah tau bahwa hubunganya dengan Baekhyun akan menjadi pertemanan yang sulit. Chanyeol telah banyak bertemu orang sejauh ini dan dengan mudah dapat menjadikan orang asing akrab denganya hanya dengan sekali bertemu. Tapi hal itu berbeda dengan mendekati Baekhyun karena pemuda itu seolah membuat benteng tak kasat mata yang membatasi Chanyeol untuk terlalu dekat denganya.

Ketika Luhan menanyainya hal-hal kecil dan sederhana tentang Baekhyun yang seharusnya Chanyeol tau, disitu dia merasa terpukul oleh kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa dia benar-benar tak mengenal Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Mereka bicara—Chanyeol bahkan memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang perasaanya pada Kyungsoo yang seharusnya Jongin saja yang tau karena Jongin adalah teman terdekatnya dan Chanyeol sangat mempercayainya—tapi selama ini ditengah kesibukanya kan pemikiran untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol malah melupakan satu hal penting sebagai seorang teman yang baik yaitu bahwa dia tak tau apapun tentang Baekhyun yang notabene temanya yang selalu mendukungnya. Ketika akhirnya Baekhyun seolah memutuskan menjauh darinya karena hal yang tak Chanyeol ketahui. Disitu Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hal itu. Kesalahanya terasa teramat fatal apalagi ketika dia mengingat waktu-waktu menyenangkan yang dia habiskan bersama Baekhyun.

Luhan benar, Chanyeol sebenarnya punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih baik. Selama ini dia punya banyak waktu untuk meruntuhkan dinding tak kasat mata yang Baekhyun ciptakan tapi dia yang bodoh telah menyi-nyaiakanya begitu saja.

Jika boleh jujur Chanyeol sebenarnya tak sebuta itu untuk tak menyadari bahwa pada saat-saat tertentu saat bersamanya Baekhyun terlihat murung. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam, tertekan dan sensitif tanpa sebab. Chanyeol sebenarnya penasaran dengan perubahan mood pemuda itu tapi dia tak pernah sekalipun bertanya karena dia ingin Baekhyun mengatakanya sendiri pada Chanyeol. Dia pikir waktu perlahan-lahan akan menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan Baekhyun suatu saat akan mau terbuka padanya dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol berpikir secongkak dan sepercaya diri itu, tapi dia lupa bahwa semua hal tidak selalu bisa sejalan dengan pemikiran sederhananya. Chanyeol lupa bahwa manusia memiliki hati dan pikiran sendiri termasuk Baekhyun yang dalam satu kedipan mata saja seolah hilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol.

Semenjak pertemuanya dengan Baekhyun dikedai es krim hari itu, Chanyeol tidak lagi melihat pemuda itu dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkanya. Dia bertahan pada egonya bahwa dia agak kesal dengan penolakan Baekhyun waktu itu dan keputusan sepihaknya untuk menjauh. Atas pemikiranya itu, Chanyeol tak sekalipun berusaha mendekati Baekhyun lagi. Dia menghabiskan waktu senggangnya disekolah seperti biasa dengan nongkrong dikantin, bermain basket bersama Jongin, atau sekedar membaca buku di perpustakaan tapi dia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu Baekhyun tanpa sengaja.

Chanyeol telah melakukan semua hal yang biasa dia lakukan disekolah. Dia seharusnya merasa normal-normal saja menjalani harinya. Terapi ternyata pemikiranya itu hanya berlangsung untuk sebentar saja karena akhirnya Chanyeol kalah telak oleh rasa ingin tahu dan bersalah yang terus-menerus menghantuinya.

Diwaktu-waktu senggangnya bahkan diwaktu seharusnya dia memiliki hal lain untuk dipikirkan Chanyeol mendapati pikiranya berkelana ke satu titik dan itu adalah Baekhyun.

Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari dia telah menjadi orang aneh yang menguntit Baekhyun tanpa pemuda cantik itu tau.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya masuk dan bicara padanya bung." Intupsi Jongin disuatu hari ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertangkap basah mengintip Baekhyun melalui jendela kelasnya. Itu sebenarnya – **hanya** —kali kelima Chanyeol kedapatan melakukan hobi anehnya itu. Chanyeol sebenarnya juga tidak merasa benar mengintit Baekhyun seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri atas perasaan ingin tahu kabar Baekhyun atau apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun diwaktu senggangnya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah berusaha menahan diri hanya saja, dia merasa tidak tahan. Dorongan untuk melihat Baekhyun begitu kuat hingga membuatnya tak mampu berkutik dan berakhir dengan mengintip Baekhyun melalui jendela kelasnya. Dan parahnya hal itu seolah menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol untuk melakukanya lagi dan lagi.

"Pssstttt….; Diam kau Kim Jongin. Aku tidak ingin mendengar komentarmu." Balas Chanyeol sebal tanpa menatap Jongin. Matanya masih sibuk mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah membaca buku dikelasnya. Chanyeol sesekali menunduk untuk bersembunyi ketika Baekhyun tanpa diduga menoleh pada jendela.

"Kau seperti orang idiot." Komentar Jongin pedas.

Chanyeol mendesis sebal atas ejekan itu.

"Aku hanya belum siap bicara padanya." Balas Chanyeol dengan bisikan. Dia tentu tak ingin ketahuan Baekhyun.

Jongin terlihat memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jadi kapan kau siap? Besok? Besoknya lagi? Lusa? Minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan? Atau tidak selamanya?" Kata Jongin berteriak.

Mulut Chanyeol dibuat menganga. Dia meruntuk dalam hati melihat Jongin yang menyeringai puas atas aksinya itu. Jadi temanya itu sengaja melakukanya agar Chanyeol ketahuan? Panik, Chanyeol buru-buru mengintip Baekhyun lagi. Tapi untunglah, pemuda cantik itu tampaknya tak mendengar ataupun mungkin tak peduli dengan teriakan Jongin tadi karena Baekhyun masih tampak menekuni buku ditanganya dan tak terganggu sama sekali. Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

"Dia sepertinya sangat marah padaku Jongin-ah. Bagaimana aku akan menghadapi kemarahanya?" Curhat Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. Dia terdengar ingin mencari pembelaan atas sikap pengecutnya yang tak sekalipun berani menyapa Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara baik-baik.

"Wow! Apa dia menggigitmu ketika marah?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah kaget yang dibuat-buatnya.

Chanyeol berdecak atas pertanyaan konyol itu. Dia menarik diri dari jendela dan menyeret lengan Jongin menjauh dari sana karena melihat teman Baekhyun hendak keluar kelas dan dia tidak mau ketahuan.

"Tentu tidak! Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak menyeramkan." Balas Chanyeol setelah keduanya sampai didepan kelasnya sendiri. Chanyeol menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok dan Jongin hanya menatapnya datar—sedatar tembok dibelakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Dia bungkam Jongin-ah. Dia tak mengatakan apanya yang salah." Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, "D-dan aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya—dan—dan kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana aku benar-benar kalah telak pada orang-orang bertipe seperti itu? Mereka susah ditangani. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka pikirkan." Lanjut Chanyeol tampak frustasi.

Jongin untuk sekali lagi memutar bola matanya jengah,"Kau hanya harus melakukan satu hal saja Park Chanyeol dan itu adalah meminta maaf."

Chanyeol mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jongin adalah hal benar yang harus dilakukanya untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi walau sekeras apapun Chanyeol berusaha dia tetap tak mampu membawa kakinya menghampiri Baekhyun dan bicara. Dia terlalu takut. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang permintaan maafnya yang mungkin juga ditolak dingin oleh Baekhyun seperti permintaanya dikedai es krim waktu itu akhir-akhir sering hinggap dibenaknya dan itu membuat nyali Chanyeol menciut. Dia merasa sangat pesimis dan tertekan.

"T-tapi bagaimana jika dia semakin marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol terdengar sangat putus asa.

Jongin menghela napasnya. Ditatapnya temanya itu dengan ekspresi sebal, "Jika aku menjadi Baekhyun aku pasti sudah mencekikmu sampai mati Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan itu. Dia pasti sangat menyebalkan dan bersalah sampai-sampai Jongin saja ingin mencekiknya sampai mati. Jika dari sudut pandang Jongin saja Chanyeol sudah salah dan ingin mencekiknya sampai mati bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Mungkin kesalahan Chanyeol dimata pemuda itu lebih parah dari yang dia dan Jongin kira. Mungkin Baekhyun sangat membencinya sekarang dan parahnya Chanyeol tidak tau akar masalahnya.

"A-aku pasti telah bersikap menyebalkan pada Baekhyun tanpa sadar." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menunduk. Dia merasa semakin down dan Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati karena hal itu.

Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak bicara hal ini pada Jongin karena Jongin bukanya membantu tapi malah membuatnya merasa dirinya makin buruk dan patut disalahkan. Padahal disaat seperti ini Jongin seharusnya membelanya dan menyemangatinya. Tapi sialnya temanya itu malah kali ini semangat sekali untuk membullynya habis-habisan. Ada apa dengan Jongin?

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang membuatnya berpikir kau menyebalkan?" Tanya Jongin seraya melipat tangan. Dia mengatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi berpikir dan menimbang.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Chanyeol seraya menggeleng. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan seiring dengan perbincanganya dengan Jongin yang makin serius. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya makin merapat pada tembok.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk seolah paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

Chanyeol lantas kembali melanjutkan ucapanya, "Aku tidak tau apa yang salah. Kami masih berhubungan baik saat aku pergi denganya untuk membeli hadiah untuk Kyungsoo kau tau kan masalah itu? Kemudian dia tiba-tiba menghilang saat kami ditoko aksesoris dan sehari setelahnya dia seolah menjauh dariku."

"Mungkin kau mengatakan sesuatu yang salah padanya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat,"Tidak ada! Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang memungkinkan Baekhyun merasa tersinggung."

"Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan?" Celetuk Jongin bercanda dan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam mode serius langsung menghadiahinya dengan sebuah jitakan sadis.

Jongin benar-benar ingin mati. Bagaimana mungkin temanya itu bercanda disaat Chanyeol sedang sangat serius seperti ini?—Chanyeol membatin kesal.

"Beri tau aku bagaimana pendapatmu Jongin-ah." Pinta Chanyeol tanpa peka dengan penderitaan Jongin yang masih tampak kesakitan karena jitakan mautnya.

"Mungkin Baekhyun sudah muak denganmu." Jawab Jongin asal. Pemuda itu tampak hendak kabur takut kena jitak dari Chanyeol lagi tapi tanpa diduga Chanyeol hanya melotot horror.

"Apa?! Bagaimana itu mungkin?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kau tau sebenarnya akupun juga muak denganmu." Balas Jongin mengedikkan bahu.

Chanyeol yang menyadari temanya itu lagi-lagi menggodanya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dengan ekspresi lelahnya,"Hahhh…..Kau tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Hahahaha~ Maaf kalau begitu." Jongin tertawa renyah.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia mungkin butuh teman curhat lain. Tapi siapa?

.

.

.

Memikirkan soal teman curhat Chanyeol mendapati dirinya menyadari satu hal penting. Bahwa selama ini, walaupun dia mengenal banyak orang, berteman dengan banyak orang, dekat dengan banyak orang tetapi teman curhatnya selama ini ya cuma Jongin. Masalah apapun akan Chanyeol ceritakan pada Jongin dan ketika Chanyeol tau dia tak punya teman curhat lain selain Jongin. Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menyesalinya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam *narasi lebeh*.

Malam itu Chanyeol terpekur diatas tempat tidurnya. Angan-anganya berkelana jauh mensortir semua list pertemanan dalam benaknya dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol sebenarnya memikirkan satu nama untuk dijadikan teman curhatnya yang baru.

Itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan memilih Kyungsoo. Dia punya beberapa alasan yang masuk akal tetapi juga tidak masuk akal untuk dipikirkan.

Alasan pertama—Kyungsoo kandidat yang paling mungkin karena dia adalah temanya Baekhyun sehingga pasti tau sifat Baekhyun lebih dari yang Chanyeol tau, kemudian alasan kedua—Kyungsoo terlihat dewasa dan kemungkinan besar dapat memberi masukan yang masuk akal, dan alasan ketiga— Kyungsoo itu orang yang disukai Chanyeol—Itu akan jadi alasan yang bagus untuk Chanyeol bisa bertemu Kyungsoo tanpa canggung lagi karena status Kyungsoo yang menjadi tempat curhatnya.

Tapi masalahnya alasan ketiga itu juga merupakan alasan yang membuat Chanyeol harus berpikir ulang tentang rencanaya itu. Ya! Karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang Chanyeol sukai bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol akan bercerita kalau dia memikirkan orang lain akhir-akhir ini? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat lucu dan gila? Benar-benar konyol!

Chanyeol berpikir lagi dan lagi dengan berbagai skenario dalam benaknya. Dan akhirnya dia mencapai satu kesimpulan bahwa dia tidak punya kandidat lain yang cocok untuk dijadikan teman curhat. Jadi dia menyerah! Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dinakas dan mulai mengetik pesan diponselnya untuk Kyungsoo.

To : Do Kyungsoo

Bisakah kita bertemu besok?

Chanyeol menekan tombol kirim. Kemudian dia menunggu—menunggu—dan menunggu seraya berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya tapi tak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah tidur? Mungkin begitu. Chanyeol kembali mengetik diponselnya.

To : Do Kyungsoo

Aku akan menunggumu dikedai es krim biasanya setelah pulang sekolah.

Tak menunggu balasan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan diapun tertidur.

.

.

.

Esok harinya ketika jam pulang sekolah Chanyeol membawa dirinya kabur dari seorang Kim Jongin. Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan mengepak buku ke dalam tasnya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari kelas. Jongin sempat protes karena ditinggal seperti itu tapi Chanyeol mengabaikanya dan hanya membalasnya dengan jawaban singkat bahwa dia punya urusan penting. Oleh karena itulah Chanyeol siang itu bisa berada disana—dikedai es krim seperti biasanya menunggu Kyungsoo.

Dia duduk disalah satu meja dipojokan dan dengan sabar menunggu kehadiran pemuda bermata belo itu datang. Dia menunggu—menunggu—dan menunggu sampai langit yang biru berubah orange tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang.

Kecewa, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon Kyungsoo dan ternyata tersambung. Ada bunyi -bep- tapi tidak diangkat.

Kenapa? Chanyeol menghela napas.

Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan.

To : Do Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo-ya? Apa kau sedang sibuk?

Chanyeol menunggu balasan tapi tak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoo juga marah padanya? Chanyeol membatin frustasi.

Dia menatap keluar jendela dan semakin merasa kecewa karena hari telah mulai beranjak malam. Chanyeol dengan lunglai beranjak dari bangkunya untuk membayar 5 gelas es krim yang telah dia habiskan selama menunggu Kyungsoo tadi dan setelah itu diapun pulang dengan bahu yang merosot jatuh karena kecewa.

.

.

.

Dilain hari Chanyeol memutuskan untuk datang kesekolah Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tak lagi pernah membalas pesan atau mengangkat telponya. Chanyeol merasa cemas atas hal itu. Dia menunggu diluar gerbang dan ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo yang keluar dari gerbang sendirian Chanyeol tanpa ragu menghampirinya.

"C-Chanyeol? Hei! Senang melihatmu." Ujar Kyungsoo tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang menghampirinya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum riang, "Tentu saja bisa. Ayo kita bicara dikantin saja. Sekolahku punya sandwich yang enak. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng polos, "Belum."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, "Kalau begitu ayo."

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah saja membiarkan Kyungsoo menyeretnya kekantin yang ternyata berada disisi barat.

Berbeda dengan disekolah Chanyeol, disekolah Kyungsoo pada jam pulang sekolah kantinya diterlihat cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa saja yang terlihat sedang duduk ngobrol seraya mengisi perut dan Chanyeol mungkin akan menjadi salah satunya.

Kyungsoo berbaik hati membantu Chanyeol memesan menu dan Chanyeol akhirnya mememsan sandwich dan es kopi sebagai makan siangnya. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan menu apapun yang dipilihkan Kyungsoo karena dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengurusi perutnya yang walaupun belum makan tapi tidak sedikitpun terasa lapar.

Setelah menunggu 10 menit pesanan mereka datang dan keduanya menikmat makan dalam diam dan selama itu Chanyeol terus saja berpikir apakah keputusanya ini adalah benar? Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menyantap sandwich dengan nikmat. Dan Chanyeol menyadari hal aneh bahwa Kyungsoo brsikap biasa padanya. Pemuda itu tidak marah padanya tapi kenapa dia tidak menjawab telpon dan membalas pesan Chanyeol? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menghela napas agak keras. Sengaja agar Kyungsoo menatapnya balik. Pemuda beramata belo itu benar-benar menatap padanya dengan heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku dan membalas pesanku?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kyungsoo meringis kaku, "Hehe… Maaf aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan ponselku sering ketinggalan dirumah. Aku jarang menggunakan ponsel sekarang."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Dia memutskan untuk tak memperpanjang masalah itu lagi dan memilih menyantap sandwichnya lagi dalam diam.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir karena Chanyeol terlihat makan sangat pelan dan setengah melamun.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakanya, "Ya."

"Tapi kau agak terlihat murung. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi terdengar sangat penasaran tetapi terdengar sangat peduli. Chanyeol merasa terenyuh dengan sikap perhatian Kyungsoo kepadanya. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik.

"Hm… Sedikit." Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. Napsu makanya mendadak menghilang begitu saja dan dia tanpa sadar telah meletakan sandwichnya begitu saja dimeja dan meminum es kopinya sedikit. Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kenyang hanya karena obrolan mereka.

"Kau bisa curhat padaku jika kau ingin. Aku akan mendengarkan."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo ragu.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan seulas senyum diwajahnya,"Hm..Tentu saja."

Chanyeol mendapati pertahananya runtuh begitu saja oleh sikap lembut Kyungsoo.

"Ini tentang temanku." Kata Chanyeol membuka topik. Dalam hati dia mengucapkan maaf karena tidak bisa jujur dengan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah curhatanya dan bukan temanya. Dia hanya ingin melindungi dirinya dan dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham!

"Jongin?" Tebak Kyungsoo bingung.

"Bukan. Ini temanku yang lain. Teman SMPku" Jelas Chanyeol mengarang.

"O-oh aku kira Jongin." Kyungsoo ber-oh ria.

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo seraya otaknya kembali merangkai kata-kata.

"Hm… Oke temanmu yang lain. Jadi ada apa dengan temanmu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo terlihat semakin penasaran.

"Dia sepertinya telah melakukan kesalahan pada temanya."

Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Kesalahan apa?"

Chanyeol meringis kaku.

"Hm… Entahlah." Jawabnya ragu membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi dia merasa melakukan kesalahan pada temanya tapi dia tidak tau melakukan kesalahan apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan kesimpulan Kyungsoo itu, "Ya dan karena kesalahan itu temanya menjauh darinya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk lagi, "Aku mungkin mengerti sebabnya."

"Kau tau?" Tanya Chanyeol terdengar sangat antusias. Akhirnya seseorang sepertinya dapat memberinya jawaban yang masuk akal—pikir Chanyeol senang.

"Mungkin temanmu itu sebenarnya tipe orang yang menyebalkan? Dia bahkan tidak peka dengan sebab temanya sendiri marah."

Chanyeol merasa tertusuk mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo itu karena ucapanya mungkin benar. Chanyeol menyebalkan dan tidak peka itu mungkin sebabnya Baekhyun sampai menjauh darinya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah,"Ta-tapi dia menurutku tidak semenyebalkan itu kok."—Kata Chanyeol membela diri.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, "Itu menurutmu Chanyeol-ah. Tapi tidak temanya orang itu. Setiap orang punya acara pandang yang berbeda. Bahkan kau sendiri pasti juga pernah menemukan orang-orang yang membuatmu sebal tanpa sebab hanya dengan sekali lihat."

Chanyeol dalam hati mengakui kebenaran ucapan Kyungsoo itu. Ya, kenapa sih dia tidak berpikir sampai seperti itu?

"Kau mungkin benar." Gumam Chanyeol menyetujui.

Mengabaikan itu, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan, "Bisa jadi juga temanya itu menjauh karena merasa tidak cocok berteman dengan temanmu."

"A-apa itu mungkin?" Tanya Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Itu sering terjadi. Setiap orang mengalaminya. Itulah sebabnya orang bisa berganti-ganti dalam bergaul dalam sekejap."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "A-aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu."

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu, "Sebenarnya ada banyak alasan jika melihat dari kasus seperti itu. Mungkin juga karena konflik internal dari diri temanya temanmu. Atau mungkin juga karena temanya temanmu itu hanya butuh waktu untuk menjauh saja. Semuanya bisa mungkin terjadi."

"K-konflik internal?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, "Cinta."

Iris Chanyeol membulat sepenuhnya, "C-cinta?" Tanya Chanyeol tergagap karena sangat terkejut dengan kemungkinan yang satu itu. Apa itu mungkin? Apa mungkin Baekhyun mencintainya?

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau tau hal itu sering terjadi. Uhm orang biasa menyebutnya dengan friendzone. Ketika kau mencintai temanmu tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakanya biasanya seseorang akan menjauh karena ingin melupakanya."

Chanyeol terpekur atas penjelasan itu.

"S-sulit dipercaya."

"Bukankah itu sebenarnya jawaban yang masuk akal?"

Chanyeol menatap pemuda itu dengan kening berkerut dan ekspresi ragu dan sepenuhnya berpikir keras.

"Temanmu mungkin hanya tidak peka saja Chanyeol-ah. Cobalah suruh dia untuk berpikir lebih jernih tentang hubunganya dengan temanya. Kau tau orang yang menyukai seseorang sebenarnya terlihat jelas dan bahkan orang buta saja bisa melihatnya."

"Jadi apa yang harus temanku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol semakin kebingungan. Dia telah mendengarkan alasan-alasan yang masuk akal dari Kyungsoo tapi hal itu malah membuatnya otaknya semakin kacau. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin saja menjauh karena sebenarnya menyukainya. Chanyeol merasa ragu tapi dia tidak percaya dan dan anehnya dia merasa sedikit senang. Eh tunggu—kenapa dia merasa agak senang dengan hal itu? Apa itu artinya dia juga menyukai Baekhyun yang manis itu? Yang cantik ketika tersenyum dan yang tampak sangat pas untuk dipeluk. Ya Tuhaaannn! Pikiran-pikiran ini sama sekali tak membantunya. Chanyeol malah semakin bingung.

"Tentu saja masing-masing dari keduanya harus terbuka dengan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka harus saling bicara. Tapi itu tidak akan mudah karena permasalahanya belum jelas kan? Teman dari temanmu itu mungkin bisa berpikir temanmu itu menyebalkan karena terus mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan tidak penting."

"T-tapi bagi temanku masalah ini sangat penting. Dia sampai tak bisa berhenti memikirkanya setiap waktu." Sela Chanyeol tidak terima.

Kyungsoo terkekeh atas reaksi berlebihan Chanyeol,"Hm—Kalau begitu katakan pada temanmu itu untuk mengatakan hal itu juga."

"I-itu terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan kan." Kata Chanyeol tak setuju.

"Bukankah jika mereka benar-benar berteman maka tidak ada kata memalukan?"

Chanyeol membatin setuju dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo itu. Jika Chanyeol benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun sepenuhnya maka Chanyeol harusnya tidak perlu takut untuk membiarkan semua hal memalukanya diketahui Baekhyun. Seperti halnya Chanyeol dengan Jongin.

"Kau benar." Chanyeol mengangguk seraya terkekeh.

Melihat Chanyeol yang terkekeh Kyungsoopun tersenyum,"Aku harap masalahnya cepat selesai."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ditatapnya Kyungsoo penuh terimakasih. "Kau sangat membantu Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Kau benar-benar penasehat yang baik seolah-olah kau sudah pengalaman sekali dengan hal ini." Ujar Chanyeol penuh kekaguman.

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung yang dipaksakan,"Hm—Sebenarnya aku cukup akrab dengan masalah seperti itu."

"Kau pernah mengalaminya?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut dengan fakta itu.

"Bukan tapi temanku." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya meringis kaku.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Oh jadi apa akhirnya temanmu itu berbaikan dengan temanya lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol polos.

Kyungsoo menggeleng,"Bisa dibilang tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Temanku adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Dia awalanya tidak menyadarinya tapi ketika dia menyadarinya itu sudah terlambat. Dia telah kehilangan banyak hal termasuk teman-temanya."

Chanyeol menatap pemuda didepanya dengn iba, "Dia seharusnya bicara pada temanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum atas ucapan Chanyeol itu,"Dia ragu temanya akan memaafkanya."

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena dia menyebalkan dan dia hanya tidak ingin membuat orang-orang semakin membencinya?"

Chanyeol tampaknya mulai memahami apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Itu hampir sama dengan masalahnya yang sekarang. Hanya saja mungkin kali ini Chanyeol masih punya kesempatan untuk memperaikinya.

"Jadi mereka tak lagi saling bicara?" Tanyanya menyimpulkan.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dijalan?"

"Hm—itu situasi yang canggung." Jawab Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu.

Chanyeol menghela napas atas kisah menyedihkan itu, "Aku bisa membayangkanya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Makanya kau harus memastikan masalah temanmu itu selesai dengan baik tidak seperti nasib temanku yang akhirnya kehilangan temanya."

"Aku akan segera menasehati temanku itu. Aku akan memarahinya habis-habisan nanti." Kata Chanyeol dengan berapi-api. Dia merasa benar-benar bersemangat sekarang dan dia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku senang kau menceritakan hal itu padaku."

"Well—Uhm aku hanya tidak yakin untuk cerita. Ini sedikit rahasia."

"Makanya… Aku senang kau mau cerita padaku. Ini benar-benar membuatku merasa bahwa kita berteman."

"Uhm… Ya." Balas Chanyeol tak yakin. Dia menggaris bawahi kata teman yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Dia harusnya merasa sedih dan kesal atas pernyataan status itu tapi anehnya Chanyeol hanya merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi selebihnya dia merasa baik-baik saja.

"O-oh… Aku kita harus segera pulang." Kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba setelah mengecek arlojinya. Pemuda bermata belo itu beranjak dan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Chanyeol yang disambut anggukan singkat dari Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Mengantarnya sampai disini saja." Kata Kyungsoo ketika keduanya telah sampai disebuah halte. Mereka sebelumnya memang naik bus karena Kyungsoo bilang rumahnya agak jauh dari sekolah dan akan terlalu melelahkan jika dicapai dengan jalan kaki. Chanyeol hanya menurut saja. Mereka naik bus selama 15 menit kemudian berhenti dihalte itu.

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan gerbang." Kukuh Chanyeol keras kepala. Dia tetap ingin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

"Rumahku hanya 5 menit dari sini. Aku akan jalan kaki. Tidak apa-apa ini sudah dekat. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Tolak Kyungsoo halus.

Tak punya pilihan, Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk. Kyungsoo membungkuk sedikit sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan Chanyeol membalasnya. Merekapun bertukar lambaian tangan singkat sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan pergi.

Setelahnya sosok Kyungsoo hilang dari pandangan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengecek jam tanganya yang ternyata telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Sudah selarut itu ternyata Chanyeol harus segera pulang. Chanyeol menyebrang jalan untuk mencapai halte seberang untuk menunggu bus yang bisa membawanya pulang. Dia menghempaskan diri dikursi halte. Menunggu untuk beberapa saat tapi bus yang dia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Merasa tak sabar Chanyeolpun beranjak. Dia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja, tapi baru jalan beberapa meter saja langkah kakinya membeku melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun tengah bicara dengan seorang gadis didepan sebuah café.

Teman Bakhyun? Atau pacarnya?—Chanyeol membatin kebingungan. Dia mengamati interaksi keduanya dengan seksama dan dia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan gadis itu. Keduanya terlihat akrab bahkan Baekhyun sempat melambai singkat pada gadis itu ketika gadis itu pergi dengan mobilnya.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa kesal. Baginya ini tidak adil! Dia berhari-hari terpuruk karena memikirkan Baekhyun. Tapi objek yang membuatnya merasa seprti dia hampir gila karena terus menerus memikirkanya malah sibuk berkencan dengan seorang gadis? Apa itu masuk akal?

Chanyeol merasa marah tapi disamping itu dia merasa sangat lelah dan butuh segera menyelesaikan masalah ini secara terbuka. Jadi ketika akhirnya Baekhyun berbalik padanya Chanyeol tak ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bicara. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun dia sudah lebih dulu menyeret pemuda itu berjalan ketaman kota. Dia mulai melupakan tujuanya bahwa dia harus pulang.

Mereka berhenti ditepi danau. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa berani berbalik untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun—dia tengah memikirkan banyak hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia bingung apa yang harusnya dia lakukan dan katakan. Apa dia seharusnya bersikap bahwa dia marah pada Baekhyun? Ataukan dia harus tampak kecewa? Apakah dia harus tampak menyedihkan? Ataukan dia harus tampak biasa saja?

Chanyeol terlalu bingung untuk memasang ekspresi apa karena dia bahkan dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan sekarang. Dia merasa sangat marah apalagi ketika mengingat Baekhyun yang bicara akrab dengan gadis tadi. Chanyeol merasa dia sangat cemburu tapi dia ragu alasan dibalik kenapa dia cemburu. Apakah dia cemburu karena Baekhyun punya teman baru atau dia cemburu karena Baekhyun kemungkinan sudah punya kekasih? Dan jika dia cemburu pada alasan kedua hal itu mungkin hanya satu alasanya bahwa dia.

"Baek. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Dan Oh Shit! Chanyeol mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal konyol dan tak masuk akal itu tanpa bisa dicegah. Dia merasa frustasi ketika melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi shock.

Selamat Park Chanyeol! Kau telah membuat Baekhyun pasti berpikir kau adalah orang aneh yang berniat mempermainkanya!

"M-maksudku menyukaimu sebagai seorang teman Baekhyun-ah." Jelas Chanyeol cepat-cepat berusaha mengoreksi ucapanya. Dia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana dan dia tidak ingin Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol sedang mempermainkanya dan semakin marah padanya.

Ya Tuhan dia bisa gila dengan situasi ini.

"O-oh—A-aku juga menyukaimu Chanyeol-ah. S-sebagai teman tentunya." Balas Baekhyun dengan terbata dan nada pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol mengamati ketika Baekhyun tampak kecewa tetapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya kenapa pemuda itu tampak kecewa.

"Apa kau mengatakanya dengan jujur?" Tanya Chanyeol terlihat berhati-hati saat mengatakanya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin keras, dia merasa gugup apalagi ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Chanyeol membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri dan itu cukup membantu membuatnya tenang.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak nyaman bersamaku." Jeda sejenak, Chanyeol menghirup napas menunggu reaksi Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu. Pemuda itu tampaknya juga tak tau harus berkata apa dan Chanyeol menyesali dirinya yang tak dapat menahan diri dan mengatakan perasaanya dengan baik. Dia mungkin telah menakuti Baekhyun dengan sikapnya sekarang.

"K-kau menjauh dariku akhir-akhir ini dan aku terus memikirkan dimana letak kesalahanku padamu. Kau terlihat membenciku sekarang dan aku ingin minta maaf tapi aku tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahanku."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat lalu menunduk dengan gestur sedih, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Chanyeol-ah. Kau tidak bersalah."

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, "Baek please! Aku benar-benar sudah lelah berpikir dan aku sudah muak menyalahkan diriku sendiri beberapa hari ini. Jadi jika kau punya masalah punya hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman denganku atau membuatmu benci kepadaku. Tolong katakan itu segera. Karena aku—benar-benar tak bisa jauh darimu Baek. Kau teman yang penting untukku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hubungan kita jadi dingin seperti ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega telah mengatakan perasaanya seperti itu. Dia merasa seolah bebanya dipundaknya telah diangkat dan dia merasa begitu ringan. Sekarang tinggal menunggu reaksi Baekhyun saja dan apapun reaksi Baekhyun dia akan berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Jika Baekhyun tidak mau memaafkanya dan memilih tetap menjauh maka Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain benar-benar menjauh dari pemuda itu.

Tapi tanpa diduga, reaksi Baekhyun atas luapan perasaan Chanyeol itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba terisak dan Chanyeol merasa seolah dunianya runtuh melihat bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan diwajah cantik Baekhyun.

Ya Tuhaaannn… Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Dengan panik Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Disentuhnya bahu mungil pemuda itu tapi langsung ditepis kasar.

"B-baek kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku Pak Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

Chanyeol membeku mendengar kata-kata itu. Walaupun dia tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan Baekhyun kepadanya tapi saat itu..

Melihat Baekhyun yang menangis karenanya…

Chanyeol telah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya yaitu…

Bahwa Baekhyun sangat menderita jika didekatnya dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya lagi…

Chanyeol harusnya menjauh saja dari hidup Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
